A shoulder to cry on
by canny-bairn
Summary: JJ's goes to the one person she knows she can trust when life gets the better of her, only to realise how much pain their closeness can cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Criminal Minds.**

**Just a little one shot about JJ's return and one of my made up reasons why she could now return when she was forced out, something that will bug me if they don't figure it out next season.**

**Of course it's JJ/Hotch, read into it however you want ;)**

...

JJ adjusted Henry slightly on her right hip and waited for the door to open in front of her.

A dishevelled looking profiler frowned momentarily before stepping aside and letting the blonde into his dimly lit apartment.

JJ turned to face her colleague as he closed the door. She'd been in this home many times before, yet as he stared back at her in concern, she felt rather awkward just hovering next to the back of the couch.

"Let me take him off you." Hotch stepped forward and took a sleeping Henry out of his silent mom's arms. "I'll put him down in Jack's room."

JJ nodded her thanks once before he moved towards the bedroom corridor.

Left alone, the liaison placed her beige coat on the back of the couch and rested her brown briefcase on top of it.

Walking over to the small bar in the corner of the room, where the damage caused to the wall by Foyet's bullet had once been, the Pennsylvanian attempted to still her shaking hands as she poured herself a glass of Scotland's finest whiskey.

Hearing the profiler re-enter the room, JJ downed the burning liquid before pouring herself another glass.

Without turning, JJ straightened. "Do you want a drink?"

"No." Hotch replied softly while standing a few steps behind the off character blonde. "JJ, do you want to tell me where you've been for the last three days?"

JJ turned, licking her bottom lip free of the single malted whiskey. "I can't."

"Are you in trouble?" Hotch asked noting his friend's strange behaviour.

JJ tilted her head, finding it odd to talk to Hotch while he was dressed in loose fitting FBI training T-shirt top and navy boxer shorts. "I'm sorry for not calling."

Hotch sighed, feeling himself getting frustrated with his visitor's forced calmness. "We've just got Prentiss back and now you're disappearing in the middle of the night..."

"I sent an email." JJ countered weakly.

Hotch rolled his eyes before leading the pair of them to the couch. "JJ, you always call me."

JJ sat first, relieved that he kept the distance by sitting on the arm at the other end. "I couldn't call."

"Are you in trouble?" Hotch repeated more firmly.

Shaking her head slowly, JJ took another sip of whiskey before speaking. "I thought everything would get back to normal."

Hotch frowned slightly at the distant look in JJ's usually vivid blue eyes. "These things take time. Prentiss is still readjusting but Morgan is back to his usual self, so is Reid..."

"That's not what I'm talking about." JJ scoffed at herself, while resting her head on the back of the couch.

Hotch moved to sit next to the troubled liaison and took hold of her hand. "JJ, you can talk to me."

JJ bit her lower lip and gazed down at the hands momentarily before squeezing his hand back comfortingly. "I trust you. You know I respect you. But I can't talk to you."

"JJ, look at me." Hotch tried to bring JJ's eyes back to his. "JJ, please."

JJ reluctantly met the profiler's eyes, doing her best not to show her tears that were forming. "Hotch I can't talk to you about this. I want to, but I can't."

"Okay." Hotch nodded slowly.

Kicking off her shoes, JJ placed the glass in her hand onto the wooden coffee table before placing her feet underneath her body and resting her head back on the couch all the while not letting go of Hotch's hand. "Have I missed much at work?"

"Just case consults. As a new profiler I really should be placing them on your desk." Hotch smirked faintly.

JJ chuckled. "Because I haven't got enough work to be getting on with?"

"Good point." Hotch's smirk widened as JJ smiled.

JJ's return to the BAU seven months earlier had been a year in the works. He and Rossi had called in every favour they could to no avail. Then, with Strauss' absence the Unit Chief took the opportunity to use his new position to its best use.

Through several negotiations he'd managed the top brass to bring JJ back as a profiler, but there was a catch.

JJ was back as a loan and if something sprouted up within another agency she could easily be transferred, albeit this time it would be temporary, due to her new position as a profiler.

Apparently the Georgetown graduate had become a significant asset to the Pentagon, who regularly loaned the blonde to other agencies who had a sticky situation they needed cleaning up or hiding away.

JJ was transferred against her will to become a liaison whose basic aim was to hide mistakes made by those in the corner offices, who could claim their mistakes would cause irretrievable damage to the safety of the country.

With this extra knowledge, Hotch had become determined to bring JJ back to where she belonged, even if he had to overcome budget cuts and secretly alive agents.

However with his extra work in Strauss' office and his duties to Jack, Hotch had asked Rossi to begin JJ's profiling training.

The one thing the two senior members of the BAU hadn't counted on was JJ's refusal to become a profiler. A week after telling JJ about the new plan, she swallowed her pride and met Rossi in his office after a case.

JJ wanted to come home and so they began studying.

It was evident to the acclaimed author JJ was a natural. She knew the basics and more. Her time was obviously well spent in her nearly seven years with the BAU.

It was also clear that JJ had changed in her year absent from her profiling colleagues. She was more in tune with politics, backstabbing and had become somewhat jaded by the whole ordeal.

The pair who sat on the couch continued to sit in silence. JJ shifted slightly so she could bring her head onto Hotch's shoulder.

"Do you want to give me a hint of where you've been in the last three days?" Hotch prodded with lightness in his tone.

JJ shrugged. "I haven't left the state."

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked slowly, feeling dampness on his shirt where her tears were falling.

JJ shook her head and sniffled. "No."

"Is there something I can do?" Hotch asked feeling alarmed that he was relieved that she had come to him when she was at her most vulnerable.

It was a true testament to how much closer he had become to the liaison and even as he pressed a faint kiss onto her forehead, he felt somehow unnerved by this automatic intimate action.

JJ shook her head slowly this time. "Just being here helps."

...

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimed!**

**So some of you wanted more of a shoulder to cry on... here it is.**

**It's a bit more JJ/Hotch slanted, but still read it ether way you want to.**

**Let me know what you think! **

...

_Buzz. Buzz._

Hotch's eyes sprung open. He'd always been a light sleeper but ever since Foyet's reappearance nearly three years ago, the slightest sound would now disturb the cautious agent from the deepest sleep.

_Buzz. Buzz._

There the noise was again, he thought.

Hotch's neck ached. Moving his head from the back of the couch, the profiler moaned slightly at the stiffness.

Looking down at the sleeping blonde, whose head was resting on a pillow on his lap, Hotch cringed as he moved his hand off of the woman's lower back, hoping not to disturb her.

JJ's hand was resting on his knee, her expression was peaceful, a stark contrast to the tear stained face that fell asleep a few hours earlier.

_Buzz. Buzz. _

Realising the noise was coming from the liaison's briefcase on the back of the couch Hotch, carefully moved the pillow and JJ's head to the couch and stood.

Stretching, the Unit Chief glanced back at the briefcase before resting his gaze on JJ.

Buzz. Buzz.

Last night she'd been devastated. About what, she wouldn't, or rather couldn't tell him.

As his attention returned to the buzzing and before he could control his actions, the Unit chief was opening the password controlled briefcase and grabbing the blackberry.

Taking a deep breath, Hotch looked down at JJ hoping she hadn't woken and walked into the adjoining kitchen.

Looking at the small cool object in his hand, the experienced agent paused. It had stopped buzzing but there was a text message demanding to be opened on the screen.

The last thing he wanted to do was invade his friend's privacy. However JJ had shown up at his apartment upset, late in the middle of the night after disappearing for three days.

All he wanted to do was protect the newly single mother, but he didn't know what he was protecting her from.

Swallowing his doubts, Hotch opened typed in JJ's pass code, something he knew only from spending so much time with her and watching the liaison typing the four numbered digit in.

Seeing the name of the sender, he frowned. He had no idea who the person was.

_Ford,L._

Against his better judgement the supervisor clicked on open, reasoning JJ needed some help, and evidently became even more confused with the texts' contents.

_150811. Cap. F3. R4. 2230._

Locking the phone, Hotch placed it on the kitchen bench and stood back. JJ's duties with other agencies were none of his business, but still he felt guilty that he couldn't protect her from leaving the safety of the BAU, another reason for reading the text.

A text he didn't really understand.

A soft grumble came from the couch, causing the Unit Chief to occupy himself with making coffee while silently fretting over what the hell JJ was being mixed up in.

JJ opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding as the early morning light filtering through the blinds. Wiggling her toes, JJ groaned when she felt cramp in her leg after spending the night on her supervisor's couch.

Half sitting, she found herself worrying over the fact that she was alone. The last time she closed her eyes, her head was still resting on Hotch's shoulder and JJ had expected him to still be there, somewhat selfishly she mused.

The fact that Hotch's arms weren't still around her, made the confused blonde feel a little disappointed, even though it now appeared to be morning and he would have no reason to stay on the couch with her all night, especially as his bed was just down the hall.

"You're awake." Hotch stated quietly from the other end of the room.

JJ smiled as she turned, while smoothing down her uncooperative hair. Meeting his tired eyes, JJ frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just stiff. I'm too old for nights on the couch." The profiler replied as he poured two cups of coffee.

JJ scoffed lightly, her disappointment fading internally when she realised he must have stayed with her. "You're not old."

"Thanks but you should make my body realise that." Hotch winced at the double meaning of his response and JJ's wide eyes.

Clearing her throat, JJ smirked at the soft blush creep across her supervisor's face. "Erm, have you checked on the boys."

Hotch closed his eyes briefly, grateful for the change in subject. "Not yet, er your phone buzzed, I think I might have done something when I tried to stop it..."

The liaison followed his gaze to the kitchen bench to where her Blackberry was. Frowning momentarily, JJ brought her gaze back to the profiler. "You got my phone out of my briefcase?"

"I didn't want it to wake you." Hotch replied sheepishly.

JJ smiled thinly. "It's not a problem, I just, I thought I locked it."

He watched the sleepy agent stand and move over to the kitchen bench, taking a cup of coffee as she passed.

Hotch observed the small frown on the blondes forehead as she read over the text in the inbox. "Is everything okay?"

JJ nodded once, her expression giving doubt to the trained profiler. "It's just confirmation of a meeting I have next week."

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Hotch asked as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

JJ cringed at his concerned face. "Hotch, I'm sorry for just showing up last night and bawling my eyes out."

"I'm glad you came, I wish I could help, that's all." The profiler stressed hoping the blonde would open up to him.

The liaison took a seat on the kitchen bench before cupping the warm mug in her hand and sipping the welcomingly, warm liquid. "You have enough going on other than dealing with me. I'm just exhausted and attempting to get my life back on track, plus my emotions got the better of me after not a lot of sleep."

"You don't need to make excuses JJ. Something or someone upset you while you were absent, I want you to know I'm here and you can rely on me." Hotch replied firmly.

JJ smiled sweetly. "I know, thank you."

"Will you explain your text to me?" Hotch began but hesitated as he saw JJ's worried expression. "I just want you to be able to talk to someone JJ."

Nodding, JJ inhaled slowly before complying a little reluctantly. "It means on the 15th I have a meeting in the Capitol building on floor three, in room..."

"In room four at half ten at night." Hotch concluded.

A crease appeared on JJ's forehead. "You read my text?"

Hotch looked down guiltily. "I told you I think I did something when I tried to silence the buzzing."

"Hotch, you shouldn't read my texts. God, I had enough of this with Will. I know what I'm doing. I don't need a big, strong man protecting me." JJ huffed putting her mug own on the granite counter with a band before hopping down from the height.

Shaking her head, JJ left the room down the bedroom corridor.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Swearing under his breath, he waited for the profiler/liaison to reappear.

A few moments the Pennsylvanian returned with a still sleeping Henry in her arms. He watched her move around the room, picking up her cell and expertly putting her high heels on her feet while juggling Henry and her briefcase.

"JJ please don't walk out of here mad at me, I was just trying..." Hotch pleaded as she headed towards the door.

JJ turned quickly, jerking Henry awake in her arms. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; SkySydfan24, (anonymous person 1), deeda, Jotchprossi18, (anonymous person 2) and Graveygraves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read. This was just supposed to be a one-shot but a few people wanted more, and so here's another chapter.**

**As always I love hearing from you, so let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch looked up from the piles of paperwork on his desk as his office door opened slowly.

Silently he hoped it was JJ, but found himself frowning as Rossi stepped through the door.

The blonde profiler had studiously avoided him all morning after her little outburst at his apartment, busily keeping occupied in her old office.

Upon JJ's return, she had retaken her old office, even though technically she was the newest profiler after just finishing her studies, JJ had taken on most of the media duties as well as scanning through and selecting cases.

Plus after Hotch, Rossi and Morgan she's been in the BAU the longest and those three all had their own respective offices.

Rossi froze upon seeing the Unit Chiefs scowl as he sulked behind his desk. "Who put the stick up your ass?"

"What do you want Agent Rossi?" Hotch asked sternly.

Rossi raised his hands in mock surrender while sitting in one of the seats opposite the supervisor's desk. "Gee that stick must be wedged tight up there."

Hotch rolled his eyes at his friend's flare. "Dave, I'm really not having a good morning, so can we just hurry this along?"

"Sure." Rossi paused momentarily as Hotch glared at him. "What's up with you and JJ?"

"What?" Hotch's eyes widened at the mention of their colleague's name.

Rossi smirked at his younger friend's predictability. "JJ went away for a few days, you sulked. Usually she comes back and you two fall right back into your little routine and things return to being hunky dory. This time you both hole yourselves away in your respective offices and barely say a word to anyone."

"What routine?" Hotch asked in confusion.

"You both meet and make coffee first thing in the kitchenette as you arrange a suitable time to go over cases. Then JJ comes up here and you go over a few cases before briefing. JJ goes and sets up the room, you gather us all and briefing begins after you've nodded to your favourite blonde. This happens at least three times a week when we're not in the field and it usually keeps you in a stable mood..." Rossi stated as a matter of fact.

Hotch's lips pursed. "Dave, JJ's a friend that's all. My mood isn't affected by her presence."

Rossi scoffed smugly. "JJ went on maternity leave, you got crabby. JJ returned and you went back to your old, less crabby but still controlled self. JJ got transferred you got extra crabby and it didn't go away until Emily went missing. Now usually, a missing agent would produce a seriously pissed off Aaron Hotchner and sure, there was an element of riled up angry Unit Chief, but there was definitely relief when JJ walked through the bullpen doors."

It was Hotch's turn to scoff but he was instantly cut off as Rossi continued his speech. "But then JJ went back to State and while I thought it was because Prentiss was 'dead,' or not so dead as I now know, you became super intense Aaron Hotchner."

"You know, I think you're overstepping a boundary." Hotch insisted in a firm tone.

Rossi chuckled. "What the hell happened?"

"Dave, this conversation is over." Hotch picked up a file and began reading, ignoring the still sitting profiler.

Without budging, Rossi began the conversation again stubbornly. "Aaron, tell me what you did?"

There was a pause before Hotch flung the file back onto his desk. "What the hell makes you think I did something?"

Rossi's eyes became large as the former lawyer stared back. "Aaron, talk to me."

"I pissed JJ off." Hotch whispered reluctantly.

The elder profiler attempted to hide a smirk unsuccessfully. "No shit."

"JJ came over to my apartment last night with Henry. She was upset but she didn't want to talk about it. We fell asleep on the couch." Hotch began slowly.

Rossi raised an eye. "Why didn't she go home to Will?"

"That didn't work out." Hotch replied solemnly. "They parted just after she came back to the BAU. It was amicable but things are still a little awkward between them."

Rossi nodded with a faint smile on his lips. "And she ran into your open arms?"

"It's not like that. I'm not you." Hotch remarked in humour.

The acclaimed author grinned. "Sure, you both just 'fell asleep on your couch'."

Hotch shook his head in annoyance at the inverted commas. "We fell asleep... JJ fell asleep crying, I didn't want to leave her alone."

"So why is she pissed at you?" Rossi raised an eye curiously.

Hotch sighed and ran a hand through his short black hair. "Her phone buzzing woke me up. I read one of her texts."

"You didn't?" Rossi looked at the younger man unsympathetically.

The team leader shrugged in nonchalance. "I thought she was in trouble. JJ shows up with her sleeping son in the middle of the night after not checking in for three days, crying to me while mumbling about how things aren't right."

"What things?" Rossi frowned in confusion.

Hotch shook his head once. "I don't know. She wouldn't say. The text was apparently about some meeting, next week in the Capitol building."

"Capitol?" Rossi repeated with his eyebrow quirked upwards. "An inquiry maybe?"

Hotch nodded. "That was my thinking but before I could ask she was storming out of my apartment in a rage."

"Go apologize." Rossi said softly.

Hotch straightened at the older man's change of tone. "You think it'll work?"

"I think JJ's been under a lot of stress lately but she's a reasonable person, she'll understand your concern." Rossi argued rationally.

Hotch leaned back in his seat and exhaled slowly. "Do you think I made the right decision making her a profiler?"

"She's a quick learner and is an excellent agent. We underestimated her for a long time before, if we start doing that again now, then we're fools." Rossi exclaimed with another smug smirk.

Hotch looked towards the bullpen. "JJ's had a lot on her plate lately, everything with Prentiss and then Will along with the extra workload I'm afraid we'll lose her again. Only this time I'll have ruined her."

"You'll have ruined her?" Rossi repeated uncertainly.

Hotch looked down at his hands on his desk. "That was a little melodramatic, wasn't it?"

"Just go and talk to her Aaron before I have to send the big guns in." Rossi stood quickly, his eyes swimming in humour.

Hotch raised an eye. "The big guns?"

"Garcia's pacing outside." Rossi pointed to the door and smiled. "JJ's a level headed woman, she'll understand that you care about her wellbeing."

Hotch met his mentor's eyes sternly. "You don't have to be smug about it."

"No, but it helps when I'm right." Rossi chuckled before leaving the profiler alone with his thoughts.

Avoiding leaving the safety of his office until it reached lunchtime, Hotch reluctantly stood from behind his desk and headed to his door to go and make amends.

Before he could reach the door handle, the grey door swung open and in walked Jennifer Jareau with a poised expression forced onto her face. "We need to talk."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; crazyobsession101, jekkah, kdzl, starryeyes12 and anonymous person!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimed!**

**This story could go anywhere so if you want to see anything in particular, just let me know. **

**As for JJ's secret shenanigans, I don't think we'll be discovering it too soon :S**

**As always, let me know what you think! **

...

"We need to talk."

Hotch nodded knowingly and stepped aside, offering his visitor a seat on the couch behind him. "I know."

JJ closed the door behind her and sat, before he could sit next to her she blurted out her apology. "I'm sorry."

"What for, I should be apologising?" He frowned at her apologetic eyes.

JJ bit her lower lip as she watched him stare at her intently. "I overreacted this morning."

"I shouldn't have snooped." Hotch insisted.

JJ smiled coyly. "No you shouldn't have but that was no reason for me to act the way I did. You were being my friend and instead I treated you like some villain."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Hotch could see the shift in the Pennsylvanian's expression from controlled to off balance.

Slouching back on the couch, JJ removed her eyes off the supervisor and concentrated on the carpet. "I'm..."

"JJ, please just give me something." Hotch pleaded, his voice strengthening to no more than a whisper.

Without making eye contact, JJ hesitantly reached for his hand as they sat knee to knee on the couch. "I feel like there's this deep dark hole that I'm falling into. I've been falling for a while now but since I came back to the BAU, the hole was further away, then this week happened and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep falling before I hit bottom."

Hotch raised an uncertain eye. "JJ, I don't understand."

"I thought I had it all under control. The job I can do with my eyes closed. The profiling is different but I'm good at it. Yet, still I'm wrecking everything; Prentiss and the team, hurting Will and then this morning yelling at you." JJ sighed deeply.

Hotch shook his head surely. "JJ, you didn't wreck anything this morning."

"I didn't?" JJ met his eyes hopefully.

The profiler smiled warmly. "No and I have hold of you. I won't let you hit the bottom."

JJ chuckled dryly. "I think I'm beyond saving, Hotch. I'm not the same person I used to be. I feel different."

"You are different. But that's not necessarily a bad thing." Hotch reassured affectionately.

JJ raised an eye. "It's not?"

"You've been through a lot and I'm not sure faking a friend's death should be anything other than life altering." Hotch countered with an amused glint in his eyes.

JJ scoffed. "I think I was changing before then, I can't really pin point..."

"Ellie Spicer." Hotch retorted confidently.

JJ cringed momentarily. "What?"

"You'd been changing as an agent since you had Henry, but negotiating Ellie Spicer's release was when you changed." Hotch added knowingly.

JJ looked into his dark brown eyes, searching for something she couldn't quite make out. "How can you be so sure, I wasn't here much longer after that case?"

"You were here a month and a half after that case and there was a huge difference. Why do you think you always get stuck with victimisation? You're good at identifying the UNSUB's wants of their victims." Hotch informed in sincerity.

JJ sniggered. "Instead, here I thought I always got stuck with talking to the families and victims because I'm a people person?"

"You are, you're also a natural politician and I really don't like that aspect of the job." Hotch replied with a smirk.

"So I'm becoming an all rounder?" JJ raised an eye.

Hotch smirk softened and he nodded. "JJ you're one of the best agents I've ever had the pleasure of working with."

JJ returned his smile hesitantly. "My work with other agencies, other departments, you need to stay out of it."

Hotch winced momentarily at the finality of her tone. "Okay."

"You promise?" JJ asked unbelievingly as he stared back at her. "No more phone calls to my other supervisors or rifling through my briefcase."

"I read one text." Hotch countered.

JJ smiled thinly. "You read a text about a meeting you're not allowed to know about."

"So why did you tell me what the text meant?" Hotch tilted his head as he squeezed that hand that was still holding his.

JJ shrugged. "Because, I have no one to talk too."

"You can always talk to me." Hotch offered sincerely.

JJ groaned and closed her eyes for a few moments as they sat in an easy silence. "I don't want to make things awkward between us."

"You don't think it was awkward all those times we talked when Prentiss was in hiding or when you and Will broke up?" Hotch asked in wonder.

JJ reluctantly released the profiler's hand and shifted away from him on the couch as the air became slightly awkward. "Sure, I guess."

"JJ?" Hotch frowned at the sudden defensive walls the blonde implemented.

JJ's face neutralised as she thought about how to continue. "I told you about Will because I felt guilty, you'd been through it with Hailey and I needed a friend. As for Prentiss, I know how it as eating at you, especially with the lying."

Hotch cringed at his colleague's pointed explanation. "I didn't mean awkward as in bad. I was trying to say things have changed between us..."

"Things shouldn't have changed though. I'm still your subordinate and you're still my boss." JJ reasoned.

Sensing tension, Hotch tried to reach a JJ's reassuring hand but she just manoeuvred her body to stand up. "JJ, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I should get back to work." JJ straightened as she stood above him while he still sat on the edge of the couch.

"JJ stop running away from me." Hotch ordered as she reach the door.

JJ turned with pleading eyes. "Hotch, I..."

"Come back and sit down." Hotch stated firmly and waited the unwilling liaison/profiler to sit before speaking again. "Things have changed between us. We're closer now. Sharing similar experiences and being involved in keeping secrets is going to bring us closer together."

JJ bit her lower lip firmly beneath her teeth. "I don't want to screw up our friendship because of my work. I don't want to lose another relationship because I don't have control over my life."

"You're not going to lose me." Hotch insisted.

JJ wavered slightly before she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thanks Hotch."

Hotch smiled at the soft contact before they both pulled apart abruptly. "If you're ever in a position again like last night, make sure you come to me, okay?"

JJ nodded once before standing and stepping back towards the door. "I'll get those consults to you after lunch."

"What are you doing for lunch?" Hotch asked as she hovered by the grey closed door.

JJ shrugged unknowingly.

"Do you want to grab something together?" The senior profiler asked hopefully.

JJ thought briefly before nodding. "Sure but I'm buying this time."

...

**Ps: I've tried my best not to go full blown Jotch ship in this fic to keep those who prefer friendship to romance happy, but my shippy heart does tend to go it owns way most of the time. So I hope people are still enjoying! **

**Thanks for reviewing; Yeedle, dino-dog83, CMGA, Graveygraves, jekkah, anonymous person, Jotchprossi18 and deeda!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read, hope you stick around.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ met Hotch's eyes and smirked as Reid attempted to explain to the waitress about how the Salmonella bacterium spreads in humans, after his chicken was delivered to the table partially uncooked.

A profusely apologetic waitress backed away from the table while Reid continued to sprout off facts about deaths due to improper cooking of food.

The rest of the team had declined Hotch's lunch offer, something Reid missed, as Hotch led JJ to the elevator with his hand resting on her back.

"So maybe you shouldn't keep eating that salad?" Reid concluded, pressing a hand to JJ's hand to lower her fork.

Startled JJ jumped slightly at the contact and instantly dragged her amused eyes from the Unit Chief and towards her son's godfather. "Spence, this is why we have rules about conversation topics when we eat together."

Reid looked back in shock. "But I don't want you to get ill."

"That's very noble Reid," Hotch smirked as JJ rolled her eyes, "standing in between JJ and food."

The newest qualified profiler pushed her salad away from her. "It's a waste of food."

Hotch chuckled at her quiet mumble. "Do you want some of my fries?"

"Didn't you guys listen to how I said Salmonella spreads?" Reid cautioned as JJ leaned over the table for a handful of fries.

JJ scoffed and looked back at Hotch in annoyance. "We should just go somewhere else to eat."

"That was my first suggestion." Reid stated in confusion as he observed JJ and Hotch watching each other.

Hotch nodded and stood placing money onto the table. "Okay, where do you think we should go DR?"

"How about we go to the Chinese restaurant down the road? It's recently been inspected." Reid offered.

"And watch you use chopsticks?" JJ raised an eye before nodding. "I'm in."

Hotch held the door open for his two colleagues as they walked into the bright sunshine.

As they walked down the street with Hotch in the middle and JJ closest to the road, Reid explained his usually routine of making his own lunch, while the other two agents still had their earlier conversation on their minds. "...But my fridge broke."

After a slight pause, JJ leaned forward to make eye contact with the young doctor. "Spence, would you like me to make you, your usual PB and J sandwich tomorrow?"

"You'd do that, JJ?" Reid asked with a small hint of hope.

JJ chuckled looking at Hotch's motherly smirk before answering. "Sure I would sweetie."

"Thanks, but you'll have to cut the crusts." Reid instructed seriously.

JJ smiled softly. "I will do, Spence."

A car pulled up next to the small group slowly, as they neared the restaurant. Hotch unconsciously moved JJ inwards, so he was next to the road, sensing danger.

A black suited man stepped out and stopped the three agents. "Agent Jareau?"

JJ froze, looking at Hotch as he protectively stepped in front of the petite blonde. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"JJ." The driver stepped out of the car calling the Pennsylvanian's name.

JJ turned towards the door and frowned, knowing Hotch was watching in confusion at her familiarity with the second man. "Is this really necessary?"

"We need you to get in the car, JJ." The driver said in an authoritative tone.

Hotch scoffed. "She's not going anywhere with you."

"Hotch." JJ placed a warning hand on the profiler's arm.

He looked towards Reid who was hovering in confusion before meeting JJ's eyes. "This doesn't feel right, JJ."

"I should go with them. Its fine, I'll be fine." JJ insisted with wide eyes.

Reid cleared his throat quickly. "JJ, Hotch is right. One of us should at least go with you."

"That's not going to be possible Dr Reid." The first man spoke who was still standing on the path.

"JJ, what's going on?" Hotch asked in a whisper.

JJ smiled warmly, unconsciously stepping closer towards her supervisor. "You should have let me pay back there, I won't be able to have lunch with you guys and I said it was on me."

"JJ." Hotch grabbed the blonde's wrist as she attempted to move towards the black government plated sedan.

JJ tilted her head and sighed. "I know Mr Holcombe over there," she pointed to the driver who gave a little wave but kept a straight face. "I'll be fine."

"Agent Jareau is my agent. I need to know what this about." Hotch demanded from the driver while tightening his grip on JJ.

The first man moved his hand so it was covering his gun and apologised to the weary profiler. "I'm sorry Agent Hotchner, but Agent Jareau needs to come with us."

"How do you know mine and Dr Reid's names?" Hotch asked as he glanced between the two men.

The driver met Hotch's eye sternly. "You're a government employee, so are we. Allow us to do our job, Agent."

"JJ, where are they taking you?" Hotch returned his gaze to JJ where she was loosening his hand from around her wrist.

JJ pressed a brief kiss to his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'll call you when I can, Hotch. Thanks for the talk earlier."

"I don't like this." Hotch shook his head as the suited man on the path stepped forward and opened the car door for JJ to get into.

JJ held the door frame while giving a reassuring smile to Reid. "Go and have lunch. Please Hotch, don't worry."

Hotch's jaw locked. "You're getting into a car with some men I don't know JJ. Of course I'm going to worry."

"Will you do me a favour?" JJ asked with a calm expression.

Hotch nodded once. "Anything."

"JJ." The driver interceded, forcing JJ to look towards him pleadingly.

"I know, it's just..." JJ turned from the driver and met Hotch's desperate eyes. "Henry's in the bureau day-care, could you watch him until I get back, please?"

Hotch nodded again and sighed. "Where are you going?"

"Hotch, seriously, this is nothing. I'll be back before you know it." JJ smiled comfortingly before getting into the car and closing the door.

She watched Hotch and Reid stand idly on the walkway as the two suited men got in the car as well. Turning her head forwards not watch her friend's dejected expressions, the profiler held her breath until the car pulled away down the street.

Meeting the driver's eyes in the mirror, JJ shook her head in annoyance. "Was that necessary? I haven't had any lunch yet."

"Sorry boss, would you like us to pick something up for you on the way?" The driver asked with a small smirk.

JJ shook her head once, focusing her gaze on the familiar street outside.

The front passenger scoffed in recollection. "I thought that intense looking dude was going to throw a punch my way at one point."

"Agent Hotchner is very protective of all of his agents." JJ replied in nonchalance.

Mr Holcombe quirked his eyebrows, crinkling his forehead. "He has no idea what we're up too?"

JJ shook her head, her tone betraying her as it quivered. "Of course not, I know protocol."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; SkySydfan24, kdzl, anonymous person, Jotchprossi18, jltmysterylover, mummacass, bklyngirl, Andi and deeda!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be or exactly what is going to happen, but hope you all stick around.**

**If there's anything you'd like to see, just let me know :D**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Reid stepped off the elevator on the twelfth floor and head straight into the bullpen with a determined stride.

Meeting Morgan and Prentiss' eyes he gestured for them to follow him up to the briefing room.

Morgan tapped on Rossi's door as he made his way across the balcony and the four of them congregated in the dimly lit room.

The youngest profiler closed both of the doors and paused. Morgan scoffed slightly in frustration. "What's going on kid?"

"And where are JJ and Hotch?" Prentiss added in confusion.

Reid took a deep breath, meeting each of his colleagues' increasingly concerned gazes before speaking. "Something unusual happened at lunch."

"Kid, do we have to explain the birds and bees to you? JJ and Hotch have, platonic or non-platonic chemistry that's what you picked up on. We're still trying to work out which one it is although I think we all have a general idea..." Morgan sighed at the younger man's twisted expression.

Reid frowned. "What?"

"You found JJ and Hotch acting unusual at lunch because they're getting closer." Prentiss attempted to explain.

Reid shook his head and straightened. "No, Hotch and JJ weren't acting unusual, they always act that way."

The other three profilers chuckled at his uncharacteristic perceptiveness towards his friends. Rossi noticed the uncertainty in the fourth profiler's face. "Reid, what happened?"

"This car pulled up," Reid began, grateful that they were getting on topic. "These two men stepped out and told JJ to get in the car. She asked 'is this really necessary,'."

"She knew the two men?" Rossi questioned.

Reid shrugged half-heartedly. "She knew the driver."

"So what happened next?" Morgan asked in curiosity.

Reid looked around worriedly. "Hotch tried to get answers but JJ talked him down and she got in the car."

"Who were the guys?" Prentiss queried.

Reid shook his head unknowingly. "We don't know. The car had government plates."

"Did you catch the plates?" Prentiss wondered, feeling the familiar sense of fear in her stomach.

Reid nodded quickly. "I texted them to Garcia on the way back here."

"Where's Hotch?" Rossi looked into the bustling bullpen.

"He was on the phone talking to one of JJ's other supervisors, but it didn't sound like he was getting anywhere. I left him in the elevator so he could get Henry out of day-care for JJ." Reid explained in exasperation.

Garcia burst into the room in annoyance. "Dr Reid, I have a bone to pick with you."

Reid gulped at the technical analyst's scowl. "Wh-what?"

"That text you sent me, when I ran the search it created a virus on my babies and now the system is down. Why! Why would you do that?" Garcia insisted as her hands fell on her hips.

The room fell silent. Sensing the tension, Garcia pouted and turned to Morgan. "Spill it muffin, what have I missed?"

"It could be nothing." Morgan reassured as the analysts eyes widened.

Garcia's eyes crinkled. "What could be nothing?"

"JJ's gone AWOL with some unknown men." Prentiss answered vaguely.

"But she went to lunch with Hotch. He wouldn't let her go AWOL." Garcia insisted.

Reid tilted his head. "He didn't have a choice. She went willingly."

"But we're still worrying?" Garcia asked unsurely.

"JJ is absent from work for three days, when she shows up she's pissed at Hotch and now she's gone absent again, this time with secret government car driving men. Something's not right." Prentiss deduced with a confused expression.

Garcia bit her lower fuchsia coloured lip. "What should I do?"

"For now, I need you to occupy this little one's time." Hotch stated as he entered the room from behind the group.

Garcia's eyes widened at Henry in Hotch's arms, playing with the Unit Chief's tie. "Gumdrop, what's your mommy up too!"

The technical analyst grabbed the toddler out of her boss's arms and brought him into a bosom tight hug. "Well Henry, where is momma?"

"Pen-Pen!" Henry muttered as his aunt cuddled him a little too tight.

Hotch smiled warmly at the two interact before composing himself. "I got in touch with one of JJ's colleague's at the Pentagon whatever is going on, it's not on their watch."

"Where was JJ for those three days?" Morgan asked as he saw genuine concern on his supervisor's face.

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know but something happened."

"Like what?" Prentiss asked, sensing a shift of tension in the room to something more fearful.

Running a hand through his short hair, Hotch indicated for everyone to sit before he continued. "JJ was upset. She came to my apartment last night, clearly wanting to talk about it, but she couldn't."

Briefly, there were a few exchanges of interested faces.

"Is she being threatened?" Reid asked cautiously.

Hotch paused momentarily. "I think it has more to do with professional standards."

"It's no secret, JJ's had access to information out of our league." Morgan added, noting all of the worried faces around the room.

Prentiss placed her hands on the table in front of her. "What if it has something to do with my case? Doyle's..."

"Dead and buried sweetie. He can't hurt you or any of us anymore." Garcia grabbed the profiler's hand comfortingly while adjusting Henry on her lap.

Rossi inclined his head to the side. "Maybe we're jumping to conclusions. JJ's kept secrets before and for good reason, we should trust that she knows what she's doing."

"Maybe but no matter how many times JJ tells me she's fine and not to worry, it's obvious that I should." Hotch mused, his eyes drawing to his colleague's disinterested son.

Garcia gasped suddenly. "I'll track her blackberry."

Henry whimpered at the sudden jolt from his godmother which caused Morgan to also jump. "God baby girl, you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, it's just JJ doesn't switch her cell off, like ever, and since Em's disappearing act, I have all of you on a tracker." The TA stood and handed Henry over to Hotch, who the toddler was attempting to reach for safety.

Hotch raised an eye while turning Henry around so the little boy wouldn't instantly reach for his tie and choke him. "You do?"

"Don't worry bossman, I use it's just for emergencies and for no perverse entertainment." Garcia reassured with a small smirk. "That you know of."

"Garcia." Hotch stated warningly.

The room paused momentarily, a thousand reasons for JJ's absence running through all of their minds, before they all stood and followed their eccentric analyst to her lair.

Rossi pressed a hand to Hotch's shoulder so they hovered back from the rest of the group while they walked through the bullpen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm just concerned." Hotch caught the disbelieving look flicker across the experienced profiler's face.

Henry rested his head on Hotch's shoulder tiredly causing Rossi to smile. "How did JJ seem when she got in the car?"

"Composed as usual." Hotch began slowly. "There was a hint of disappointment, I guess."

"What for?" Rossi questioned as they neared the Garcia's office.

Hotch shrugged slightly. "I don't know. She just said sorry for not being able to have lunch, not to worry and she'll be back before we knew it."

"Did JJ seem like she was in trouble?" Rossi pulled the half opened door closed, separating them from the rest of the team.

"She said she was fine. But Dave, it's not, I know JJ, I know when she's not right." Hotch insisted firmly Henry yawned in his hold.

Rossi pressed his hand on the taller man's shoulder and led him into the computer filled room. "Okay, we'll find her."

"Erm, that might be difficult Agent Rossi!" Garcia replied as she sat huddled over her keyboard.

"Why?" Hotch asked as he observed the rest of the knowing faces.

Garcia typed furiously while replying. "JJ's phone has been disconnected."

...

**Thanks for reviewing: SkySydfan24, dino-dog83, scottish99, Jotchprossi18, OhMyGubex, mummacass, deeda, breverson, sydcasy, MegKate and Turqoise Angel!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed!**

**So there's more to come with JJ's mysteriousness coming up, hope you're all enjoying the story so far.**

***Apologies if my mistakes (usually grammatical) make it difficult to read, it's hard to find a good beta and be able to update regularly as people have lives... I also tend to write the way I talk, so go figure :P**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ pressed a hand to her forehead where a migraine had taken residence. Stepping off the elevator, her instinct to turn right to her office dissipated, as she caught sight of her team sitting in the bullpen.

It was well after midnight and they appeared to be the only people left in the building other than the security guards she passed in the lobby.

Pushing through the heavy glass doors, JJ frowned at all the wide eyes staring back at her. "What's going on?"

"Sunshine!" Garcia ran forward enveloping the petite blonde in soul crushing hug.

JJ's frown deepened as Prentiss and Reid both also stepped forward to hug her. "Is everything okay?"

"No it's not okay." Hotch stood from his seat, his hand in his trouser pockets and a stern expression on his face.

JJ met his cold stare with a confused look. "What happened?"

"You went missing, peaches!" Garcia answered, dragging the blonde's eyes off of the supervisory profilers.

JJ continued to be confused as the whole team looked to her for an answer. "I wasn't missing."

"Those men in the car..." Reid stuttered.

JJ pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Those men in the car were former associates, well one of them was."

Reid replied slowly. "It was all a little..."

"Weird JJ, the whole way you got driven away in broad daylight was weird." Prentiss interrupted as JJ stared back without the foggiest idea.

Hotch slowly retreated to his office as JJ responded. "I'm sorry, I never meant for you all to worry. I said I'd be back."

"Just don't do it again, okay sunshine!" Garcia ordered while hugging her best friend again.

Morgan and Rossi exchanged a look with the blonde as Hotch's office door closed. "Where were you girl? Are you in trouble?"

"Morgan, I..." JJ faltered on her explanation.

Garcia scoffed emotionally. "No way, you need to tell us where you were. You're phone got disconnected, do you know that?"

"Yes, I disconnected it." JJ answered knowingly.

Prentiss stepped forward, closer to the newest profiler. "JJ, are you in trouble?"

"Emily, I can't talk about where I was today but honestly guys, there is no need to worry." JJ reassured confidently.

Garcia nudged her best friend's arm. "So where were you?"

"I was in a meeting." JJ stated distantly, her eyes glancing up at the Unit chief's office.

Rossi inserted himself into the conversation. "A meeting in the Capitol building?"

"No and you need to forget anything Hotch told you about that." JJ retorted sternly.

The elder profiler raised his hands in surrender and watched JJ slowly edge towards the stairs to the balcony. "I should..."

"We'll talk properly in the morning but this isn't over JJ." Garcia said with a nod ushering the rest of the team to collect their belongings as JJ took a few encouraging breaths outside the familiar grey door.

Opening the door, without knocking, JJ quietly closed it and leaned against the wooden frame, her eyes landing on her sleeping son lying down on the couch at the back of the room. "Thank you for watching him."

"I'm not a babysitter. I'm your boss." Hotch replied formerly as he watched her from behind his desk.

Meeting his eyes apologetically, JJ tilted her head while staying stuck to the closed door. "I'm sorry about today."

"You're sorry?" Hotch asked dryly.

JJ blinked a few times at his harsh tone. She had known Hotch to be gruff with other members of the unit, but she had always been lucky not to face his wrath. "You're right, you're not a babysitter. It won't happen again."

"No it won't." Hotch turned his focus to a file on his desk. "You should take him home."

JJ stepped forward towards his desk. "Hotch..."

"I don't want to know JJ. I obviously worried for nothing." Hotch began scribbling on the paper.

JJ sighed slowly. "I didn't want to worry you. You understand that I can't talk about everything I do with you."

"I do." Hotch nodded, not bothering to expand.

Seeing he wasn't going to meet her eyes, JJ groaned knowing it was late and she wasn't going to get the stubborn profiler to talk to her.

Turning to Henry, She placed her arms underneath his sleeping body and lifted him to her chest. "I'm sorry for today, Hotch."

A small whisper stopped the blonde before she reached the door. "I don't understand."

"Hmm?" JJ glanced at his desk where Hotch was staring at her intensely.

Frowning, Hotch shook his head from side to side. "I don't understand why you can't tell me where you've been. You told me about your sister. You told me Prentiss was alive and in hiding. You told me it wasn't working out between you and Will and we drank the pain away. Why can't you just trust me and tell me where you've been?"

His voice had strengthened during his speech, causing Henry to stir from his sleep. JJ groaned at as her young son's eyes stared up at her tiredly. "I trust you but I don't trust myself."

"Not good enough JJ. Your insecurities have never been a problem between us." Hotch scoffed and rolled his eyes.

JJ jigged Henry slightly to get him back to sleep. "What do you want me to do Aaron, break all of the rules. Get us both sent to jail, is that really what you want?"

"I want you to stop being evasive. I'm tired of all the lies, JJ. I'm sick of feeling this way." The Unit Chief raised his arms in frustration.

JJ exhaled slowly. "Hotch..."

"Fine if you can't tell me what you're doing when you're on bureau time maybe this isn't working out." Hotch turned back to his work.

JJ's jaw dropped in shock. "What?"

"I made a mistake bringing you back and making you a profiler. We should discuss a different path." He picked up his pen and signed a form.

JJ shook her head firmly. "Hotch."

"We'll talk in the morning." Hotch concluded, ignoring the blonde and her son stand in the middle of his office.

Stricken, JJ brought her son's head closer to her chest and turned on her heels. The Pennsylvanian's darkened blue eyes struggling to tear away from the profile of her boss as he silently returned to his paperwork before she left his office.

The rest of the team had seemingly disappeared for the night, which JJ was grateful for as she felt a sudden wave of emotion over take her after Hotch's stern words, while heading to her office to get her car keys.

Placing a sleeping Henry down on her chair, JJ wiped a tear away, off her cheek before rifling through her desk draw for her keys.

Taking a few deep breaths, she picked up her son once more and headed for home, wanting to be in bed and under her blankets, not wanting to resurface for the rest of the month.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; SkySydfan24, dino-dog83, breverson, Jotchprossi18, Leesa, Graveygraves, Jawatar, writinggurl101, gwasshoppa, mummacass and MegKate!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimed!**

**Hope this chapter clears Hotch's behaviour up a little and don't hate me towards the end, if you've read most of my other fics, you'll know I like the drama :P**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ placed Henry down in his big boy's bed and kissed his forehead. After being in her office, JJ had managed to keep her emotions in check during her drive home but now she could feel the events of the last week, more specifically, of the last few hours creeping back upon her.

Closing the bedroom door, JJ entered her own room, kicking off her heels and suit jacket. The rest of her clothes were quickly shed replaced by a Redskins jersey and some short black shorts.

Her hair was instantly pulled up in a messily high ponytail and her makeup was quickly erased from her face.

Heading downstairs, JJ made a detour into her living room to switch on the TV and some lamps before getting in the kitchen and pouring herself a large glass of white wine, knowing no matter how much she drank of the cool liquid it wouldn't affect her tomorrow morning.

Gritting her teeth as she glanced at the picture of the team on her fridge, JJ scoffed harshly, mimicking her boss's voice as she slammed the fridge door closed. "_I made a mistake, _blah blah blah, ass!"

Looking back at the photo, she grabbed the magnet and picked it off. She stared at Hotch's neutral face masking his emotions as usual.

The picture was taken on JJ's last day at the BAU by Anderson.

It had been an awful day. Will had just announced that he wasn't as happy as he thought he should be and maybe her transferral from the life she knew was a good thing. Garcia had cried for most of the day. Hotch had avoided her while the rest of the team just wanted to reminisce, something the then Communications Coordinator really wasn't in the mood for.

A soft knock on the front door, dragged the blonde out of her gaze. She slammed the photo, face down on the bench and hesitantly went into the hallway.

Picking up her handbag, JJ retrieved her gun from inside her bag and checked the peephole. Sighing, the paranoid agent reluctantly opened the door and scowled at her visitor. "Did you forget to kick me while I was down?"

Hotch took in the sight of JJ with her glass of wine in one hand and her gun in the other, while standing in front of him in a football jersey that was barely skimming her thighs. "I came here to apologise."

"Lucky me!" JJ quipped sarcastically.

Hotch tilted his head to the side and looked at his colleague apologetically. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You were pissed, I get it but there was no need for the cold shoulder." JJ in a seemingly harsh tone but nonetheless, stood back, against her better judgement and allowed him into her home.

She led him into the sitting room where Teleshopping was playing on the TV screen.

Hotch watched the blonde switch the programme off and sit down on her comfortable couch but he stayed standing, suddenly feeling awkward. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry."

"We've both being saying that a lot lately." JJ quipped, keeping her gaze on the dark screen distantly.

Hotch's jaw tensed. "I know."

"If you don't want me on your team, I'll go back to the Pentagon full time. I don't want you feeling the way you are." JJ replied tersely.

Hotch sighed and moved to sit on the coffee table in front of the annoyed blonde. "I don't want you to go JJ. You know that."

JJ met his eyes in frustration. "Hotch you know more than anyone that my job is complicated and most of the things I have to do involve secrecy."

"I do." Hotch focused on his shoes sombrely.

Moaning, JJ placed her glass on the side table and ran her hand through her messy hair. "Do you think I like lying to you, keeping things from you? Do you think I like being this lonely?"

Hotch opened his mouth to speak but for a few moments he hesitated. "You're lonely?"

"I'm..." JJ met his concerned eyes and blinked.

Taking hold of her hand, Hotch entwined their fingers and squeezed. Looking down at their interlocked hands, he swallowed. "I never want you to think, that I think bringing you back was a mistake. Letting you go in the first place, was my mistake. I'm so proud of everything you've done and are doing. I'm just scared you're going to end up like me."

"What?" JJ raised her eyes.

Hotch tilted his head, keeping his eye line away from her eyes. "We're so similar, you and I. I worry that this job is going to eat you up and destroy you."

"You're not destroyed, Hotch." JJ stated quietly.

"JJ, you feel lonely and I never wanted that for you. I rooted for you and Will, I did. But this job it eats at you and every relationship, so when it didn't work out with him, I tried to be there for you..." Hotch took a deep breath while continuing his gaze on their hands. "It's just when you disappear for a few days, I think the worst. I think of all the shit they're making you do and that I can't protect you from it..."

JJ rested her free hand on his cheek and dragged his eyes back to hers. "I'm not your responsibility, Hotch."

Their breathing synchronized as they stared at each other. "I know, but still..."

"I'm sorry I worried you." JJ whispered honestly.

Hotch smirked softly. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I love watching Henry and I get your job, I do. I was just scared for your safety."

"I know." JJ smiled warmly lowering her hand back to her lap.

Hotch returned the smile with a dimple producing smile of his own. "JJ, you're not alone in any of this. I know you can't talk about whatever it is your doing, but I'm here for not talking too."

"You're fine with not talking?" JJ asked croakily.

Hotch grinned and nodded. "Right now, I can't think of anything I'd like more."

A few minutes of silence overtook the pair. Biting her lower lip, JJ slide across the couch and patted the seat for the elder profiler to take. "Thank you for coming over."

"I left the office a few minutes after you did. Once I got my head out of my ass, that is." Hotch added while raising his arm up so JJ could tuck into his side.

JJ smiled warmly at his gesture and hummed at the familiar closeness. "I've liked that we've become closer, I just worry that I'm going to screw what we have up by doing something stupid."

"Like what?" Hotch asked quietly, his tone dipping slightly to not disturb the peacefulness.

Shrugging, JJ tried to get closer to his side, while resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know, but you're my boss and I know sitting like this with you on my couch in the middle of the night is not something we would have done eight years ago... And I know it's not entirely appropriate now."

"A lot has changed in eight years JJ." Hotch deduced a he rested his hand on the blonde's arm.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Are we about to feel sorry for ourselves again?"

"I hope not." Hotch sniggered at JJ's dry tone when she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

Smiling, JJ lowered her head back to his chest. "Good because your divorced dead ex wife talk combined with my life totally self destructing conversation we've had plenty of times before, is starting get old."

"I get no sympathy anymore?" Hotch asked with a small laugh.

"Of course, when you deserve it, which tonight you don't." JJ retorted with a small smirk while her eyes fluttered closed.

Nodding, the unit chief paused momentarily before replying. "So we're good right? You accept my apology?"

Not getting a response, he attempted to look down at the younger agent's face. "JJ?"

Seeing her closed eyes, Hotch felt JJ's breathing even out.

Carefully moving JJ's head to the pillow, the profiler stood looking down at the resting single mom.

Placing a hand under JJ's neck and the other under her knees, Hotch slowly lifted her small frame into his arms, adjusting his hand to the Pennsylvanian's back when her head fell to his shoulder.

Walking up the stairs, he instantly found the master bedroom and placed the former communication's coordinator on top of the blankets.

JJ stirred slightly as she felt the other half of the duvet wrap around her body. "Hotch..?"

"I'm going to go home to Jack. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Hotch whispered, placing a kiss on her smooth forehead. "I'm sorry about what I said tonight."

Seeing the blonde completely unresponsive, he smiled and stepped back. Closing the door, he stopped outside of Henry's half opened door and sneaked in to see the toddler also deep in peaceful slumber.

Once he reached the downstairs, Hotch switched off the lights and secured the back door before finding JJ's keys tossed aside on the side table. Resetting, the alarm system, he closed the front door behind him, locking it with JJ's keys and posting them through the letterbox, so the Jareau's weren't locked in.

Flicking his jacket collar up to protect his neck from the cool night air, Hotch felt the tension escape his body, grateful that he'd made things right between himself and JJ.

As he remotely unlocked his car from the last step that led up to JJ's home, the profiler paused. Looking to his right he saw a slow moving Transit van coming towards him.

Sensing something wasn't right, Hotch thought about retracing his steps back to the door and waking the sleeping agent from her bed.

Before his brain had time to communicate with his legs, bright lights suddenly flickered on from the slowly creeping van, dazing the standing agent.

Startled, he was unable to regain his bearings, as a pairs of hands reached out from the side of the black van, dragging the supervisor into the vehicle.

...

**Thanks for reviewing; Turqoise Angel, SkySydfan24, jltmysterylover, irismoon, crazyobsession101, jekkah, mummacass, deeda and breverson!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still reading, let me know what you think.**

...

JJ woke bleary eyed.

Her bedroom was bathed in a golden yellow haze.

Half of the duvet was underneath her while the other half had been tightly wrapped around her, cocooning the blonde snugly.

Hearing her alarm clock buzzing endlessly, the profiler reluctantly kicked her way out of her comfy prison and slammed her hand on top of the annoyance.

Sitting up slowly, JJ rubbed her eyes tiredly. She remembered Hotch coming over and resting her head on his chest but after that, the night was a mystery.

Half expecting, half hoping to hear the Unit Chief clattering around downstairs, the Pennsylvanian sat still for a few minutes listening for any sound to give away that she wasn't alone.

Upon hearing nothing but background noise, JJ groaned and struggled her way out of bed and clambered into her bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead.

After drying and dressing, the blonde was satisfied that she was ahead of schedule and made her way downstairs for breakfast before getting Henry up for his morning with his father.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs in her grey pinstripe dress and bare feet, JJ felt her lips twitch in a small smile, seeing her keys lying on the welcome mat.

Ignoring the small voice of disappointment in the back of her head, taunting the thirtysomething, that she was once again waking up to the only male in her life, Henry. JJ quickly pulled herself together and picked up the keys before starting her morning with coffee.

Henry woke in his usual state of hyper-activeness and instantly started a struggle with his mom. Every time she attempted to get him washed or dressed he would wander off and find a new toy to play with.

When JJ's phone rang, she was already on her doorstep, with her briefcase and Henry by her side. "Jareau."

"Jayje..." The familiar voice paused.

Frowning, JJ looked down her cheekily grinning son as she tried to lock up the house with full hands. "Will? Is everything okay?"

"I got called in, can you take Henry today?" Will asked quietly.

Keeping her tone level, JJ put her briefcase down and sighed. "Will, you haven't seen him in over a week."

"I know. I know, but a case just came up and it was bumped to my desk, can't you just take him to Bureau day care again?" Will asked pleadingly.

Eventually locking the door, JJ glanced down at her oblivious son and led him down the few steps, her steps cautious with wearing her seeming too high heels. "You know I can but that isn't the point, Will..."

"Jayje, I'm doing the best I can here besides, your schedule is just as strained as mine is lately." Will argued.

JJ scoffed lightly. "Don't do that. I know your job is important Will and I know I'm not perfect. I'm not trying to make you the bad guy here, but you bailing on an hour with our son every few days, is starting to become a regular occurrence. You said you wanted as much time with him as possible."

"JJ you know I love Henry." Will started. "I would be there for him every day if I could be, but right now I'm getting back into the swing of things and seeing as we're no longer under the same roof..."

Reaching the bottom step, JJ paused noticing a silver sedan parked behind her black SUV. "Will, can I call you back?"

"You're pissed?" Will asked in his southern drawl.

JJ slowly shook her head forgetting he couldn't actually see her. "We'll figure this separation thing out eventually, Will. But I've got to go now."

She hung up the call and hesitantly made her way to her supervisor's car. Looking through the window, JJ realised it was empty. Placing her hand on the door handle, the door opened instantly causing JJ's breath to catch in her throat.

Henry tugged on her hand, sensing something was wrong. Picking up the toddler, JJ jigged him up and down on her waist while looking around the street.

Something glistened in the middle of the road, causing JJ to stop. Realising it was Hotch's car keys, her hand instantly went to her phone which was still in her other hand. Dialling Hotch's cell number, she frowned when it went straight to voicemail. "Hotch, its JJ, just call me back."

Henry placed a hand on JJ cheek. "Where Hotch?"

"I don't know buddy, why don't we go back in the house?" JJ replied warmly, making a detour to the middle of the road to pick up the tossed car keys.

As the agent struggled to reopen the door, JJ guided Henry back inside the house and dialled Hotch's house. Her heartbeat quickening the longer the ringing went on. "Hello?"

JJ's eyes closed at the feminine voice. "Jessica? It's JJ."

"Oh hi JJ, is everything okay?" Jessica asked hearing the slight quiver in the usually composed woman's voice.

JJ bit her lower lip. "Is Hotch there?"

"He's not with you?" Jessica asked. "He left me a message last night saying he was stopping at yours on the way home. I thought he just stopped the night."

JJ cringed at her slightly accusative tone. "Erm..."

"He's not there, is he? Do you think something's happened?" Jessica asked in sudden worry.

JJ watched Henry put the TV on from where she stood in the doorway. "I saw him last night but he left. He must already be at the office. Listen don't worry, I'll get him to call you okay?"

"Okay, but JJ..?" Jessica paused and lowered her tone. "What should I tell Jack? He thought Aaron was taking him to school."

"Tell him his dad had to stop a bad guy and I'll send him home soon... But maybe you should keep him off school until I get in touch with Hotch." JJ suggested, trying not to spread her panic.

Jessica hummed in thinking. "Just get make sure he checks in with me soon, okay. It's not like Aaron to not come home when he's not away."

"I know it's not. I'll be in touch soon." JJ hung up the call and dialled the office.

"This is Special Agent in Charge Aaron Hotchner, I'm not in the office at the moment but if you leave your..." JJ groaned at the voicemail and hung up.

Finding Rossi's number in her phone, JJ shrugged off her beige Mac and paced her living room, looking out at the street. "Rossi."

"Dave I'm worried." JJ stated quietly trying not to startle Henry.

There was a slight pause of confusion. "You're worried about what?"

"Hotch." JJ replied quickly.

Rossi chuckled as he strolled into the FBI headquarters foyer from the parking lot. "Listen we all heard he was being a hardass last night but JJ, he cares about you and he was just worried."

"Rossi, will you just listen? Last night, he came over to my house to apologise..." JJ began to explain but was quickly cut off.

Rossi stopped at the search point and raised an eye. "Apologise for his behaviour? Wow you really must get under his skin, Jareau."

"He said some things but it really doesn't matter." JJ sighed at the interruptions.

Rossi smirked at the blonde's evasiveness while moving into the queue to get through the security scanners. "Are you sure, because it sounds a little..."

JJ leaned against the arm of her couch. "Dave, he left sometime last night, I was asleep..."

"Uh huh." Rossi insinuated smugly. "Did he help you get to sleep?"

JJ pressed a hand to her forehead in frustration. "Rossi, please focus. His car is outside my house. It's unlocked, his car keys were in the middle of the road and he's nowhere in sight. He hasn't gone home and he isn't answering his cell or office phone."

"He's not?" Rossi asked, the sound of concern instantly predominating his tone. "Wait a minute JJ."

The profiler strode over to the front desk and leant over to talk to the security guard. "Hey Gary, have you by chance seen Agent Hotchner this morning?"

The veteran security guard which had been at the Virginian offices since Rossi's first time at the BAU shook his head before he looked over at his monitor. "His electric key hasn't been logged in, Agent Rossi."

JJ listened at the conversation while staring at Henry. "JJ?"

"Something's happened, Rossi."JJ warned worryingly.

"Listen Morgan is walking into the building now, stay indoors and we'll be over in about twenty minutes." Rossi instructed making eye contact with the Chicago born agent.

JJ nodded slowly. "Just hurry, okay."

...

**Thanks for reviewing; deeda, MegKate, SkySydfan24, anonymous person, Jotchprossi18, jltmysterylover, Andi, ahzhoo and jekkah! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ saw Rossi's car pull up on the opposite side of the road to her and Hotch's cars but still, she waited until the two profilers stepped out of the vehicle to open her front door.

Morgan went straight over to their Unit Chief's car while Rossi focused on meeting JJ.

The blonde smiled half-heartedly while wrapping her arms around her thin frame. "You got here quick."

"We used the sirens after realising what happened the last time we couldn't get in touch with him." Rossi insinuated to Foyet's attack causing JJ to shiver. "How are you doing kiddo?"

JJ bit her lower lip and turned, leading the older profiler into her living room. "I should have stayed awake."

"Tell me what happened." Rossi instructed, patting Henry's head as the toddler who had become engrossed in Scooby Doo.

JJ sat on her couch and sighed. "After you guys went, Hotch said some stuff to me about not wanting me in the BAU..."

"You know he didn't mean that?" Rossi interrupted in shock at his supervisor's uncharacteristic cruelness, especially towards their former liaison.

JJ nodded quickly. "I came home. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. It was Hotch. He apologised, we talked, I fell asleep on the couch. Next thing I know, I'm lying on my bed upstairs and the alarm clock is going off."

"He didn't wake you before he left?" Rossi asked.

JJ shook her head firmly. "No, although, I haven't slept much lately so he might have said goodnight. I was out for the count."

Morgan came through the front door and into the living room. "A little way down the road there's some skid marks, but nothing suggesting foul play. Other than the car keys, it doesn't look like there was much of a struggle."

"What if he's..?" JJ's eyes widened at her own suggestion.

Rossi cut off the negative thinking with a small scowl. "Hotch is a big boy. He'll be fine."

"Jessica's with Jack, maybe we should bring them to the BAU, just till we find out what's going on." JJ prompted.

The two men nodded their agreement, before Morgan stepped to the side taking his cell off his belt. "I'll send Prentiss and Reid."

"JJ, did you notice anything unusual when you got home last night or this morning?" Rossi pushed for more information.

JJ tilted her head in thought, her gaze falling on Henry obliviously watching TV. "I was a little pissed off and tired. I can't even really remember driving home."

"Next time you feel like that get one of us to drive you home. You have precious cargo." Rossi smiled down at the little boy.

JJ nodded slowly. "I would have asked Hotch if I didn't want to physically harm him last night... God, I'm awful, he could be in serious trouble."

"Don't beat yourself up, JJ. You couldn't have known he would vanish into thin air." Rossi retorted dryly.

JJ pressed a hand to her forehead. "What if it is my fault?"

"What do you mean, girl?" Morgan asked rejoining the pair.

JJ opened her mouth and closed it again before shaking her head. "No particular reason that I can think of, I'm just worrying."

"JJ, if you know anything." Rossi urged seeing the younger woman's conflict and remembering the recent disappearances of the blonde agent.

JJ shook her head. "What should we do first? He hasn't been gone that long to file for a missing persons case... seven hours tops."

"We all know Hotch, something is defiantly wrong." Morgan concluded.

Henry stood from the floor, where he was watching the TV. He made his way to his mom and raised his arms to be brought to her lap. "Momma, you upset?"

"It's nothing baby." JJ kissed the top of his head as he looked up to Rossi and Morgan unconvinced.

Henry pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Where Hotch?"

"I don't know sweetie, but we'll see Jack at work." JJ soothed, flattening the young boys hair.

"Jacks?" Henry looked up excitedly. "We play brum brums?"

"I'm sure if you ask Jack nicely he'll play with you. Why don't you go and pick some cars to take with us?" JJ smile warmly.

Henry nodded enthusiastically. Climbing down from his mom's lap but paused quickly. "I'm not seeing daddy?"

"Not today sweetie, daddy had to work." JJ replied with a strained smile.

Henry bit his lip and sighed deeply. "But Jacks and Hotch at work?"

"We'll see Jack at the office, okay. Now hurry and get some cars." JJ pressed a soft kiss to the younger boy's cheek and sighed as he ran off.

Rossi and Morgan shared a small smirk as JJ watched Henry distantly. "He's a great kid, JJ."

"Yeah." JJ responded distractedly.

Morgan watched his friend of eight years expression. "When was the last time he saw Will?"

"Don't you start I get enough of that from Pen and... Hotch." JJ sighed and ran a hand through her softly curled hair. "I have a really bad feeling."

Rossi nodded before extending a hand and helping the younger profiler to her feet. "Let's get to work. We'll send the forensic guys and a couple of agents over here to canvas the block and talk to the neighbours. Then we'll get Garcia on his trail. You never know, by the time we put out a missing person's call, he'll come walking through the bullpen doors."

JJ looked up not really believing his reassurance but nonetheless fixed her press smile on her face. "Okay."

Forty minutes later, JJ led Rossi, Morgan and Henry, who was holding the two men's hands, into the bullpen. The three adults made eye contact with the two other profilers on their team and shared a silent connection of concern.

Before any words could be exchanged, Jack Hotchner came running down the stairs from his dad's office. "Hi Uncle Dave, hi JJ, can Henry come and play?"

Henry was already tugging his way forward towards the older boy. "Sure sweetie, is your Aunt Jess up there?"

"Uh huh." Jack said giving JJ a quick hug before taking Henry's hand from the two men. JJ nodded as she passed Prentiss and could hear Rossi already starting an impromptu briefing.

JJ followed the boys up to the Unit Chief's office and braced herself for her next encounter. Entering the familiar office, JJ paused and made eye contact with Jess. "Hey."

"JJ. Hi Henry." Jessica smiled at the little boy as the two children rifled through Henry's toy bag that the single mom had dumped on the floor.

Getting a small shy smile from the toddler, JJ led the other woman out onto the balcony so they could still see the boys. "Jessica, I'm sorry about all this."

"Should I be getting my kids and husband over here?" The older Brookes sister asked, with the same unsure, but slightly frustrated expression her divorced sister once had.

JJ shook her head. "I don't think they're in danger. But I'm not sure about Hotch."

"I told him to come back to this work." The taller blonde woman whispered. "It was selfish of me. I just wanted to be a part of Jack's life and now..."

"Hotch would have come back any way, Jess. This job consumes us and becomes a part of us. People who don't work here can't understand it, but to us, it's rational." JJ attempted to explain.

Jess tilted her head. "You're worried JJ. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, Jess. I wish I did." JJ sighed, her eye line falling on the little boy that was the spitting image of his missing father.

Jess had decided to stay with the boys in Hotch's office while JJ met the rest of team in the briefing room. All eyes rested on JJ's concerned face when she entered the room. "What have we got?"

"We have a whole pile of nothingness, sunshine." Garcia blurted out but recoiled the moment she saw her friend flinch. "I'm sure he's okay though."

"We're going over threats and past cases. But right now, we'd have more luck doing a Google search." Prentiss added unconstructively.

JJ nodded slowly. "I'm going to my office. I'll make a few calls. If anything comes up, will you come and get me?"

Prentiss stood and rested a hand on the shorter woman's arm. "He's going to be okay JJ."

"I know, I just need to make a phone call." JJ smiled feeling a sharp pain hit in her chest as she turned away from her friends.

Making it to the safety of her office, JJ leaned against the wooden door and dialled Hotch's cell again. "This is Aaron Hotchner, I can't take your call at the moment but if you leave your name, number and reason for calling, I'll get in touch as soon as I become available. If this call is urgent or is relevant to a case please call Agent Jennifer Jareau on 07627928833."

JJ hung up on the tone and dialled another memorised number. "Yes."

"Holcombe, its JJ. Please tell me we didn't abduct Aaron Hotchner?" JJ asked with a stern tone.

**...**

Hotch opened his eyes slowly, the room spinning and his head banging, the wider his eyes managed to separate.

Coughing as another foot collided with his stomach, the profiler found his body tensing as a phone rang and the masked man took a few steps back to answer.

"Yes." The man spoke with a soft tone while staring down at the moaning injured agent on the floor of his interrogation room. "Did we abduct Aaron Hotchner? Of course not boss. Why would we abduct a federal agent?"

...

**Thanks for reviewing; jltmysterylover, SkySydfan24, newsyd, Jotchprossi18, deeda, tholtman, breverson and mummacass!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimed!**

**There is a bit of strong language in this chapter, just thought I'd warn anyone who might be offended!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch winced as the masked man hung up the phone call then pulled him to his feet and flung him into the wall.

A few other disguised men hung back near the door, obviously fearful of the dominant male who had initiated the beating.

Hotch was a fit man, especially for his forty plus years, but he'd been injected with some drug upon being bundled into the side of the van which, after gaining consciousness, had made him groggy.

Besides, he wasn't stupid enough to challenge the armed man who had five or more large, burley men as backup, especially when his gun and spare weapon had gone missing.

All the men were dressed identically in black slacks and black jumpers to compliment their black balaclavas.

The well built, darkly dressed leader came within inches of the profiler's face. "Do you know why you're here Agent Hotchner?"

"No." Hotch coughed, feeling his chest tighten from the repetitive blows.

The masked kidnapper scoffed. "Well let me enlighten you."

"Please, do... I think however you've made a serious mistake." Hotch smirked confidently, while internally praying for a way out.

"You're a cocky little Fed aren't you?" The man tilted his head and sighed. "Why are all of you fucking Fed's so damn cocky?"

"Our over inflated egos might have something to do with it." Hotch suggested with a soft groan as he slid down the wall slightly out of his takers grip.

Laughing, the unknown man threw a punch to Hotch's jaw. "I forgot you're a profiler. Tell me Agent Hotchner, how do you plan on profiling your way out of this one?"

Hotch frowned momentarily, the voice of his captor sounding somehow familiar. "I..."

Another masked man opened the door to the small interrogation room and stepped between the group that had congregated nervously at the door and edged closer to the dominant UNSUB. "Can I have a word?"

"I'm a little busy here, mate." The masked man's fists were clenched around Hotch's shirt threatening.

As he slammed Hotch into the wall again, the newcomer stepped forward again. "This will only take a minute, mate."

The leader turned at the sarcastic tone of his colleague and nodded once, but not before punching Hotch in the gut and allowing him to drop to the ground, only to kick him several times before moving towards his backup. "Make sure he stays down."

As soon as the two masked men had separated from the rest of the group they took of the masks and hovered next to the two way mirror looking into the concrete interrogation room.

The leader of the wayward pack was Holcombe, JJ's driver from earlier the day before, while the second man was the front seat passenger.

Holcombe pushed the stocky man back slightly with his fingers. "What the fuck's your problem Mike?"

"My problem? I'm not the one beating on an FBI agent." Mike spat back angrily.

Holcombe scoffed. "He's a liability."

"JJ's going to be pissed. She wouldn't have broken protocol and talked to him."

"JJ's not going to find out about this but if she does, I won't hold back. I'll make sure she's destroyed and first to go will be that man," Holcombe pointed to Hotch, who was surrounded by the five other men who were individually taking turns to kick him. "Then it'll be you, am I understood."

Mike pursed his lips and nodded. "Understood."

Holcombe turned as though he was about to rejoin the other group but quickly, he turned and suddenly collided his fist with Mike, bringing the large man to the ground by forcing Mike's body into his knee and kicking him in the groin. "I have to get reacquainted with Agent Hotchner. Excuse me."

He left Mike to squirm on the floor, while readjusting the balaclava on his face. Holcombe took a deep breath and took hold of a metal chair to drag into the room.

The sound of metal clawed along the concrete floor before the masked leader placed it in the centre of the room.

"Get away from him." Holcombe ordered, smirking as the five men, all government employees, instantly parted.

He took hold of Hotch who was crouching on the floor and placed him on the chair with no difficulty. "Do these look familiar?"

Hotch looked up with puffed up, bruised eyes at his handcuffs dangling down from his captors hand. "Yeah, they're... erm, mine."

Holcombe cuffed the profiler to the chair and ordered one of the men to secure his feet with some strong plastic handcuffs. Stepping back, Holcombe grunted in appreciation of his own work. "Tell me Hotchner, do you use your cuffs on the sweet ass blonde chick you were with last night?"

"Leave her out of this." Hotch replied gruffly.

Holcombe chuckled again, encouraging his colleagues to do the same. "You're a touchy little thing aren't you? You can talk to us Hotchner. You were in her house a long time... well, long enough to have fun with her."

"I told you... to leave her out of this." Hotch repeated with breathless venom.

Holcombe raised an eye. "Or what? You'll stare me down?"

"I'll rip your fucking heart out." Hotch glared menacingly.

Holcombe paused momentarily, realising the seriousness of the man's words. "Tough guy are we?"

"Uncuff me and we'll see." Hotch taunted.

"I've read a lot on you, Agent Hotchner. Your accomplished career and train wreck of a marriage are seriously impressive. Tell me whose better in bed, the dead ex wife you got killed or Jennifer Jareau?" Holcombe teased with a small smile closing the gap between them so they were eye level.

Not biting on the man's bait, Hotch bent his head backwards before snapping his forehead forward, colliding it with Holcombe's, giving him a Glasgow kiss.*

Hotch laughed confidently when the dominant male stumbled to the ground, the other men surrounded the agent closely but was pushed back as Holcombe slowly got to his feet, still disorientated by the head butt. "Don't, I want him all to myself."

Holcombe snarled before clenching his fists, as Hotch continued to laugh. The masked kidnapper raised his fists and began pounding Hotch's face, blood instantly began pouring from the wounds as Holcombe went to town on his cuffed guest.

**...**

After several fruitless phone calls, JJ rested her head on her arms on the desk in her office. Groaning, the blonde looked up to the clock on the far wall. It had been at least twelve hours since anyone had seen their Unit Chief.

JJ had known her feelings towards the stoic profiler had been brewing for months now.

What those feeling meant, she had no idea, but right now she knew her feelings were strong and important enough for her to have called every top director she had the private number too, asking for information.

Deep down, JJ knew Hotch's disappearance was something to do her work of the last fourteen, or so months.

Deep down, she knew this was all her fault.

The pain she felt in the middle of her chest filled the petite blonde with dread. She had to see Hotch again and soon otherwise, JJ was pretty sure the pain in her chest was going to suffocate her.

Taking a few deep breaths, JJ took out her phone book and began dialling. Right now the team had no information but if the Pennsylvanian called the right person maybe she could find a link to the supervisor's disappearance.

If only she knew who the right person was.

Another hour past, followed by another in a deadly pace before JJ felt the tears begin to spring free.

The phone calls were a dead end.

The team were no-where near understanding what had happened nearly fifteen hours ago and after Jessica had popped her head through the agent's door, the two little boys were starting to ask questions.

Standing, ready to make face to face demands to her bosses at the Pentagon for military assistance, JJ froze.

Her phone was ringing, and sometime between the first ring, and her finger pressing accept, she knew she found him. "Jareau."

**...**

Outside the room, Mike was leaning against the mirror listening to the groans and grunts coming from the assailant throwing his punches and his helpless victim's strained response.

Pressing his hand to his sore jaw, Mike sighed and reluctantly grabbed his phone from his trouser pocket.

Pressing number two on his speed dial, Mike held his breath till the person answered. "Jareau."

"JJ, its Mike Stewart from yesterday." Mike kept his voice low, almost afraid Holcombe could hear him through the glass.

He could hear the blonde almost thinking out loud. "Mike, hi, is everything okay?"

"No, JJ nothings okay. I need you to come down here to the Baxter facility." Mike regretted his words the minute they left his mouth.

JJ bit her lower lip. "What's going on?"

Mike sighed lowly. "Holcombe has Aaron Hotchner."

...

*A Glasgow kiss is slang for a head butt – I know it's called many different things in different places.

**Thanks for reviewing; kurussom, dino-dog83, newsyd, gwasshoppa, megkate, Ecda, Turqoise Angel, Andi, Jotchprossi18, jekkah, deeda and Jawatar!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimed!**

**This story is starting to write itself and there's still quite a long way to go.**

**If you have any spare time or want to challenge yourself have a look over in discussions, on the board 'Chit Chat on Authors Corner,' the Mods work very hard and produce a lot of awesome stuff, like monthly or mini challenges, 2011 Profiler Choice CM awards and advice for writing! **

**Thanks for reading and as always, let me know what you think!**

...

Holcombe stared down at Hotch.

The profiler was slumped forward in the metal chair, the cuffs around his wrists and ankles, were the only force keeping the agent from falling to the floor.

The Unit Chief's face had swollen.

His eyes were hardly open due to the dark ballooned bruises around them. All the while he was attempting to concentrate on controlling his breathing which had become laboured after the dozens of blows to his body.

Blood had pooled on the floor, from where Hotch's cheek, lip and head had split and begun bleeding. His jaw was hurting so badly, the agent wasn't sure whether or not it was dislocated.

Where the cuffs were rubbing against his skin, deep lacerations had developed and were also bleeding as Hotch coughed up some more blood.

The masked assailant smirked at his own handiwork. "I have a question for you Agent Hotchner. You answer truthfully I'll get you all nicely cleaned up. You piss me off, and I'll let my boys each have their way with you until you're just a vegetable. Am I understood?"

"Yea..." Hotch nodded sorely.

Holcombe tilted his head before speaking. "What information has Agent Jareau discussed with you regarding to her investigation into the Pentagon?"

Hotch attempted to straighten in his seat, to no avail, his head sill hanging over onto his chest. "Noth... Nothing."

"You're lying." Holcombe raised his hand and slapped the injured agent across the back of his head, jabbing the man's jaw further into his chest. "Agent Jareau is knee deep in a whole lotta shit and you're her number one confidant. Now what did Agent Jareau tell you?"

Hotch chuckled quietly. "Nothing you stupid son of a..."

"Have you ever seen these men?" Holcombe ripped a file off one of the other men and placed a picture of a candid shot in front of the agent's swollen face. "You must have seen them. We've been watching you and JJ, we know she talks to you."

Hotch struggled to focus on the picture but could make out what appeared to be some Arabic men sitting around a table. "No."

Unsatisfied with the answer, Holcombe scoffed. "Have you ever heard of the names..."

"HOLCOMBE!" A voice boomed from the doorway.

Holcombe turned, taking of his mask and smirked smugly. "JJ, what a nice, unexpected surprise."

"This is how you do things? Abduct federal agents and beat them till they tell you what you want to hear?" JJ asked ignoring the sarcasm in her associate's voice.

Holcombe looked at his still masked men and scoffed. "It was stupid of you to come here alone, JJ. I always knew that when things came to a blow, you'd be the useless blonde skirt we all know you are."

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face and disarm." JJ ordered, her hand hovering over her own sidepiece.

Holcombe laughed again mirthlessly. "You really want to do this?"

JJ shook her head and sighed. "Holcombe, I didn't come alone."

Mike Stewart entered the room with a scowl on his face. Holcombe scoffed moving so he was behind Hotch and placed his hands on the profiler's shoulders. "Mike's your backup? Seriously, where do your loyalties lie?"

"My loyalties are with my agency, not with you, you asshole." Stewart spat back angrily.

Holcombe sensed his men twitch at JJ's stern expression and Stewarts words. Pointing to the petite Pennsylvanian, the dominant male snarled. "This bitch is the problem. She started all of this."

"You've abducted and beaten an FBI agent." JJ retorted firmly.

Holcombe shook his head. "You two aren't getting out of this room."

"This whole complex is surrounded James, you and your men are under arrest." JJ stated in an authoritative tone.

Holcombe smiled. "You think you can negotiate you way out of here, JJ? I'll have Hotchner here dead before you can blink."

"James, I think you're pissed at me not Agent Hotchner." JJ said calmly, trying her best not to look at Hotch and his facial injuries.

Holcombe noticed one of his men slowly edging towards the door, distancing himself from the rest of the group. "Of course I'm pissed at you. Fifteen years I've worked at the DOD and out of nowhere, you show up and take the command post."

Ignoring his jealous statement, JJ made eye contact with the masked men. "Granger, Holliday, Banks, Hersher, Taylor put your weapons down and move to the far wall."

The men all exchanged looks with Holcombe, surprised JJ knew all of their names.

Angrily, the unmasked leader slammed down onto Hotch's shoulders and yelled directly to Stewart. "HOW DARE YOU TELL HER, MIKE, YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU! I'M IN CHARGE, YOU'RE DEAD DO YOU..."

A gunshot rang out, followed by two more, causing the room to freeze.

JJ lowered her weapon as Holcombe fell to the ground, screaming in agony. "Hersher, disarm him. Holliday, Granger go and get the paramedics that are outside."

The three men followed orders after placing their own weapons at JJ and Stewarts feet. Hersher and Banks moved Holcombe so he was leaning against the wall, swearing in pain.

JJ glanced at the injured man and frowned. "Will you shut the hell up? It's three little bullet wounds."

Hersher had his hands covering the two wounds on Holcombe's shoulder and chest, while Banks crouched down to apply pressure to his knee wound where blood was seeping. Instantly, JJ and Mike moved towards Hotch.

Stewart retrieved his knife from his boot and passed it to JJ to cut the plastic cuff while he loosened the metal handcuffs from around the profiler's wrist.

JJ paced a hand on Hotch's shoulder as he slumped further forward, while placing her free hand on his cheek. Meeting his half opened eyes, JJ's gaze was apologetic. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"Jayje..." Hotch cringed in pain before the blonde brought his face to her shoulder so she could hug him.

"Jack is with the team at the BAU. They know you're going to be okay." JJ soothed while running her fingers though his blood coated hair.

Hotch clenched one of his bloodied hands in JJ's black shirt. "We should... stop apologising."

JJ chuckled dryly. "We'll stop now okay?"

Hotch nodded slowly. The door sprang open and some men dressed in US army uniforms walked in, escorting the paramedics.

Two paramedics went to Holcombe while the other two moved JJ away and began helping the injured Unit Chief.

JJ and Stewart watched over the medics as they got Hotch onto a stretcher. The tall male leaned into JJ slightly. "What happens now?"

"I'm not sure," JJ caught a glimpse at the man's worried expression when the two uniformed soldiers handcuffed Holcombe when he was put on a stretcher. "Thank you for calling me."

Mike breathed in slowly. "I had no idea this was going to happen. It was wrong what he was doing. He said Hotchner could compromise our case, I didn't think he'd..."

"I appreciate that you didn't just sit back idly. I'll do my best to put in a good word for you." JJ nodded once before stepping besides the stretcher to take hold of Hotch's hand as he was rolled out of the building to get him to the nearest hospital as the building became swamped with military police and uniformed soldiers.

With Hotch's mouth covered with a gas mask, JJ looked down worriedly, looking for some sign he was going to be okay.

He squeezed her hand softly in response.

...

**I know I haven't updated in a while so here's a double update :) shout outs coming up.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ hovered in the doorway as the doctor told his patient to take thing easily. Nodding her thanks, as the short male medical professional stepped past her, the blonde profiler hesitantly walked towards the edge of the hospital bed.

On painkillers, Hotch smiled warmly as JJ approached. His face was badly bruised although cleaned up and his whole body ached, but the medicine he had been given was numbing most of the pain.

Without speaking JJ cupped his injured face gently and leaned down to kiss him.

Surprised by JJ's actions Hotch froze, but as her lips moulded perfectly against him, he was moving forward in attempt to get closer.

JJ slowly eased him back onto the pillow and broke away. Offering him a small, yet shy smile, she took hold of his hand and sighed. "I heard the doctor said you were going to be okay. I don't think I've ever been so relieved."

"JJ." Hotch croaked in confusion at her statement and no allusion to the fact she had just kissed him.

JJ tilted her head as she straightened her body to look down at him. "My work that I've been doing lately, it was a State Department case. The Pentagon has a mole, Holcombe was obviously involved somehow."

"JJ, you don't have too..." Hotch shook his head, seeing the concern radiating from her crystal blue eyes.

JJ nodded but continued talking. "I can't tell you exactly what has happened, but an overseas operation got compromised. I was asked to look into it by State. Holcombe didn't like the fact that I was his new boss. I'm not sure what offended him most, that I was a Fed or a woman?"

"You're an amazing agent." Hotch replied dreamily, his eyes flickering shut momentarily.

JJ smiled at the peaceful expression overtaking his face, no doubt due to the drugs. "Aaron I need you to look at me."

Hotch opened his eyes at her prompt. "JJ, we just kissed right?"

JJ chuckled at his boy like expression. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah." Hotch nodded slowly his face inquisitive as he tried to remember if he had been dreaming seconds earlier when JJ had entered the room.

JJ bit her lower lip, looking behind her quickly before returning her gaze to his questioning eyes. "The team are on the way. I told them I had to go to a meeting when I left the office. You can't tell them Holcombe and his men were behind this or that I was there at the facility."

"You want me to lie?" Hotch's face scrunched up in confusion.

JJ squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Holcombe and those men will be prosecuted, they're being interrogated right now. They'll be punished Hotch, but I'm still looking for the mole and I can't have the FBI getting involved and investigating your kidnapping right now."

"So what should I say?" Hotch asked, feeling uneasy about JJ's comfortableness in lying to the team once more.

JJ sat on the edge of the bed, keeping hold of his hand. "You tell them the truth. Masked men abducted you from outside my house. They tied you up and beat you. The room you were kept in was raided by, here's the lie, _local police,_ and the men were arrested but you have no idea what they wanted or who they were."

"What about when they want to talk to my kidnappers? I saw those men in uniforms take them away." Hotch queried, seeing all of the flaws in JJ's plan.

JJ smiled thinly. "Let me handle those questions."

"JJ, I'm so confused right now." Hotch began.

JJ leant down once more and kissed him gently. Hotch grinned as she sat back up. "I knew you kissed me."

JJ giggled and rested her hands softly on his chest. "I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, I just... I thought the worst."

"You're not making me uncomfortable." Hotch replied in a whisper.

Smiling, JJ placed a lock of fallen hair behind her ear and sighed. "Do you remember anything they said to you?"

"Holcombe asked what you had said to me about the Pentagon." Hotch winced feeling some discomfort.

JJ nodded slowly. "He needed to know if I was onto him."

"You just shot him." Hotch frowned, seeing no regret in the Pennsylvanian's eyes.

JJ nodded once. "He was going to hurt you again. I saw an opening."

"Thank you for coming and getting me out of there." Hotch covered her hands that were on his chest.

JJ smirked. "Just don't do that to me again, okay."

"I got a kiss out of it didn't I?" Hotch pursed his lips in amusement.

JJ rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You could have done something else, other than getting kidnapped to get me to realise I couldn't do without you in my life."

"You can't?" Hotch raised a severely bruised eye.

JJ shook her head. "I don't even want to imagine it."

"JJ, I'm..." Hotch yawned briefly.

JJ pressed her lips to the profiler's forehead and sat back. "Close your eyes and get some sleep. We'll talk later."

"We need to," Hotch yawned again, only louder. "We have to talk now, otherwise we won't."

JJ moved her hands and placed Hotch's hands besides his body before moving her finger over his eyes, gently closing them. "I promise we'll talk. There are some agents standing outside, please get some sleep."

"JJ..." Hotch called out tiredly.

JJ smiled as she stood. "I'll be back in a little but, just get some sleep."

JJ hovered next to the bed until the agents breathing evened out. Closing the door behind her, JJ nodded to the agent standing guard and ran a hand through her hair.

Exhaling slowly, JJ stretched her legs and got her phone from her belt. Scrolling through her phonebook, JJ paused as she heard familiar voices approaching her from down the corridor.

Seeing the team leading Henry and Jack towards her, JJ fixed her smile and waited for them to get closer.

Rossi was the first to speak as the group stopped. "How is he?"

JJ looked down at the hopeful expressions of the two little boys before picking Henry up in her arms and taking hold of Jack's little hand. "He's going to be okay."

"Is daddy not feeling well?" Jack asked innocently.

JJ shook her head while running her fingers through the little boy's hair. "He's sleeping at the moment. When he wakes up I'll take you in to see him, okay."

"When will he be awake?" Jack asked hopefully.

JJ smiled, leading the group to a row of plastic seats. "He should be awake in a few hours, give or take. But when you see him you'll see he has a lot of bruises and cuts but your daddy is fine. The doctor's patched him up."

Jack nodded his understanding and began talking to Henry. The team stayed silent during the woman and child's interaction but Morgan broke their silence. "What happened?"

"I was on my way to DC when my phone rang. MDPD raided a building they suspected of being a drug den, they found Hotch tied up and beaten." JJ whispered trying not to alert Jack.

"Did they make any arrests?" Prentiss asked.

JJ nodded once. "A few but nothing concrete in relation to the kidnapping."

"We should get over there, Reid, you and Dave..?" Morgan began to sprout orders but JJ's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Derek, let PD do their job." JJ stated tiredly.

Morgan frowned, sharing a confused glare with the rest of the team. "JJ those SOB's took Hotch."

"I know," JJ paused. "Please Morgan, let the police do their jobs."

"What aren't you saying?" Rossi queried.

JJ shook her head. "Homeland Security are involved."

"Why?" Reid asked with raised eyes.

JJ shrugged. "They're running a case with MDPD's help. Just let them deal with this."

"Bull..." Morgan stopped himself as Henry looked up.

"Morgan, please don't argue with me. Not right now." JJ asked tiredly.

Morgan scoffed. "Hotch is our boss, we're not just sit here doing nothing. Rossi call a judge to get us a warrant to intercede in Homeland's..."

"No." JJ whispered forcefully, startling the two boys.

Kissing both of their heads, she apologised and passed Henry to Garcia who took her seat and led the rest of the team over to a quiet corner. "The BAU is not going to investigate Hotch's abduction."

"JJ." Prentiss gasped at the younger woman's control.

JJ's eyes widened pleadingly. "We have our orders now let's concentrate on getting Hotch better."

"You might just be able to roll over and do as you're told JJ, but we can't." Morgan barked.

JJ stiffened at his harsh tone. "Derek, please don't make me pull seniority."

"I don't know who you think you..." Morgan begun but was quickly cut off by JJ's glare.

"You haven't been my senior agent since I returned and I don't appreciate when you use that tone with me Morgan. We've been friends for over eight years and I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but for once Derek, please just do as I ask." JJ stated firmly.

Morgan leaned against the wall and sulked. An uncomfortable silence overtook the team but Rossi quickly broke the mood. "What does Hotch have to say about this?"

"He's resting Rossi." JJ said before walking back to Garcia and the boys.

Morgan shook his head angrily. "You of all people, JJ, should want us to be involved in finding the bastards that took Hotch."

JJ stared at the slightly older man in disbelief. "Don't make me feel guilty about this Derek."

Morgan pushed himself off of the wall and groaned stubbornly. "We should be finding the kidnappers, not hanging around the hospital, letting homeland security and the local police take charge."

"Well we're not getting involved. That's the final words on this subject, okay?" JJ asked sternly, looking back at the two little boys with Garcia to make sure they hadn't been disturbed.

"Whatever." The profiler crossed his arms and began to walk away from the rest of the group.

JJ sighed before calling after him. "Morgan!"

Guiltily she met Rossi and Reid's eyes as they slowly edged back towards the seats, leaving the two female profilers alone.

JJ looked to the ground sensing the brunette's eyes glaring into her. "JJ, what's going on?"

"Em please, I'm so tired." JJ pleaded wrapping her own arms protectively around herself.

Prentiss connected their eyes. "JJ, it's me. Talk."

JJ shook her head once. "Please Em, I can't get anyone on the team involved. Hotch understands."

"So by we're not involved, you mean everyone but you?" Prentiss asked in an audible whisper.

Prentiss looked at her younger friend worryingly, causing the blonde to moan. "Don't look at me with your puppy dog eyes, Emily. I'm doing the best I can here."

"You realise that you're a part of this team again, right JJ? We both are. You got us both back, you don't need to be the lone ranger anymore. So why are you distancing yourself from us?" Prentiss asked in concern.

JJ shrugged. "I'm just following protocol."

"It's all safe, right?" Prentiss questioned with a raised eye.

JJ scoffed. "Hotch is lying in a hospital bed after being drugged, held hostage and beaten. I have no idea anymore if it's safe. But it's my career now and I have to do a better job at keeping you guys out of it."

Prentiss tilted her head and sighed. "Okay taking our past into account I can understand, the guys on the other hand, well... Morgan is just pissed he's not involved, JJ. He'll come around, especially after he's talked to Hotch."

"I'm sick of him questioning me. Where does he get off telling me I don't care about Hotch?" JJ replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh we all know how you feel about Hotch." Prentiss mocked.

JJ blushed lightly and shook her head. "Let's not talk about that, now."

Prentiss chuckled, leading them back to their distant colleagues. "At least you're not completely denying you have feelings."

"I..." JJ stumbled on her words, unsure how she could respond when she wasn't entirely sure how she felt.

...

**Thanks for reviewing;** **newsyd, gwasshoppa, SkySydfan24, MegKate, Jotchprossi18, deeda, Turqoise Angel, crazyobsession101, breverson, mummacass, jltmysterylover, spk, Whitewolf200056 and Graveygraves!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimed!**

**I haven't updated in a while, so they'll be a double update.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ chuckled quietly to herself as she watched the two nurses, struggle with Aaron Hotchner as he flapped his arm, trying get away from the fussing man and woman.

"I can get in the damn chair myself!" Hotch groaned grumpily.

JJ stepped further in the room with a scowl. "Special Agent Hotchner, don't be grumpy at the two medical practitioners'. They're just doing their jobs."

"Fine." Hotch grumbled quietly, the grey haired female nurse flashed the blonde agent a grateful look.

JJ smirked at the Unit Chief's pout. "Why are you in a mood? I thought you'd be happy to be going home?"

The bruises had begun to fade and the swelling was going down, but with a few broken ribs, a fractured wrist, readjusted dislocated shoulder and a twisted knee, Hotch was still in immense pain and as he was on lower doses of pain relief, and it was affecting his mood. "I'm just uncomfortable."

"He needs to relax. No driving, heavy lifting or anything too exertive." The male Asian nurse directed his information to JJ with a small smile as Hotch rolled his eyes.

JJ lifted the strap of Hotch's go bag to her shoulder and stood next to Hotch as the nurses' escorted them both to the elevator. "Don't worry, he'll behave."

The male nurse helped them to JJ's car after the older nurse waved goodbye. Hotch listened as JJ asked the nurse some questions about prescriptions and his the time period for recovery and physiotherapy.

Wincing as he was helped into the car, Hotch nodded his thanks to the Asian man, closed his eyes and waited until JJ was sitting next to him before turning his head to face her. "Thanks for picking me up."

"Well seeing as it was my work with State that got you abducted and beaten, I thought it was the least I could do for you." JJ smirked as she switched on the engine.

Hotch chuckled sorely and adjusted the seatbelt so it wasn't sticking into his sore chest. "Where are the boys?"

"Rossi is with them, waiting for us back at your place." JJ stated while concentrating on trying to negotiate with the hospitals car park.

Hotch nodded once. "Morgan came to see me yesterday. He's still pissed off."

"I know." JJ replied distantly. "Do you want to stop at the pharmacy on the way back?"

Hotch tried to profile his driver, but her blank face and evasiveness added to his injuries, was proving difficult. "JJ, you know none of this is your fault right?"

JJ scoffed disbelievingly. "It was my fault."

"No it was Holcombe's." Hotch retorted firmly.

JJ glanced at him sideways as they waited at the red light. "So do you want to pick up your prescription now?"

"Sure." The drive to the store was quiet and slow as the car moved through Friday's lunch traffic. JJ ran into the pharmacy while her supervisor stated put in the car, listening to the radio.

Nearly half an hour later, JJ returned with an exasperated expression. "Sorry for being so long. I had the most talkative person in front of me in the queue."

"It's okay." Hotch smiled thinly, suddenly feeling awkward as JJ stared at him instead of starting the car.

The blonde tilted her head and frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hotch grinned widely. "You're so hot when you're concerned."

"Okay I think it's time for your tablets. I think the pain has got to your head." JJ chuckled, shaking her head as she turned the key in the ignition.

They made small talk on the short journey to the lead profiler's apartment.

Hotch had been in the hospital for nearly a week, in that time neither he, nor JJ had discussed the kisses they shared after he was admitted to the ward.

Hotch had made affectionate or mischievous remarks towards JJ and in return she batted her eyelashes and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

Now as they pulled in to Hotch's street, the pair both wondered how things were going to change.

JJ parked in a space behind Rossi's car, and got out of the stationary vehicle first. She juggled Hotch's go bag and prescription bag, while helping Hotch out of the SUV, grateful that he was accepting her help as he leaned onto her shoulder.

They walked gingerly up to the building's elevator and waited in silence for it to reach the ground floor. By the time the pair reached Hotch's front door the male profiler was already out of breath, something he was attempting to hide from an all knowing JJ.

JJ paused before opening the door and met his tired eyes. "Do you want to take a few deep breaths before we go in there?"

"I'm fine." Hotch retorted a little too harsh.

JJ raised her eyes motherly. "I'm just concerned, Hotch."

"I know." Hotch squeezed her side, where his hand had rested for support.

Nodding, JJ opened the front door not surprised to find Jack and Henry eagerly waiting on the other side.

Rossi chuckled as JJ and Hotch entered the living room slowly. "Hey look who made it from the car up to his apartment."

Hotch shot him a glare but his face quickly lit up as Jack came running over to him. Expecting Jack to jump straight on his injured father, JJ quickly stepped in between the pair and whispered something into the little boy's ear.

Jack took hold of Hotch's hand and led him to the couch. Once the single dad was sitting, Jack climbed onto the couch next to his dad and wrapped his arms around his neck loosely. "Love you daddy."

"I love you too buddy." Hotch kissed his son's cheek and hugged the small boy back.

JJ and Rossi were talking softly to each other as they wandered into the kitchen. Henry was in JJ's arms as the two adults talked. "I made lasagne and it's in the fridge along with a prepared rocket salad and the rest of the shopping Jessica did this morning."

JJ nodded, glancing into the living room where Jack and Hotch were in a tight embrace. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?"

"That man's indestructible. Beside's your here with him, I'm sure that will make him feel loads better." Rossi sniggered while placing his coat over his shoulders.

JJ groaned in annoyance. "These quips of yours and the rest of the team's are starting to get old."

"We're profiler's JJ. You can't just turn off a button and not be able to observe behaviours." Rossi hovered next to the blonde and her son before patting Henry's head.

"I'd prefer to figure out my own feelings rather than the rest of you telling me what I feel." JJ quipped.

Rossi kissed her cheek and smirked. "Well I'm off."

Hotch turned his head as the elder man joined them in the living room. "You're leaving?"

"I'll be over tomorrow for the next shift." Rossi stated in amusement as Hotch rolled his eyes. "See ya later Jacko."

"Bye Uncle Dave!" Jack stood on the couch next to his dad and watched the older man open and close the door behind him.

Flopping back down on the couch, Jack looked up at his dad seriously. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Jack I'm fine. I'm even better now that I'm home." Hotch smiled warmly at his son's worried gaze.

Jack bit his lower lip in concern. "Are you sure, because Uncle Dave said JJ and Henry are staying with us tonight, so JJ can put on her nurses uniform."

"What?" JJ gasped as she entered the room with Henry in tow.

Hotch chuckled at Jack's confused expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No buddy, I just think JJ is going to cause Uncle Dave some pain." Hotch smirked, watching as Henry climbed onto the couch next to Jack happily.

Jack tilted his head in confusion. "I thought JJ was an agent like you, not a nurse?"

"I am an agent and your Uncle Dave needs to learn to keep his trap shut." JJ huffed as she placed a tray of drinks and popcorn onto the coffee table in front of the couch.

The conversation was quickly turned to picking out a DVD to watch and once that was decided the four of them quickly turned their attention to the TV.

Half way through Jack's choice of 'Mighty Ducks,' JJ disappeared into the kitchen and placed the lasagne in the oven.

By the time the lasagne and salad had been demolished and the second film of the evening, Henry's choice of 'Cars,' was finished the two boys were out flat with both of their heads resting on a dosing Hotch who was sitting in the middle of the couch.

JJ was sitting on the chair next to the couch watching the three of them. Smiling warmly, JJ reached for remote and switched off the TV, however a mumble caused the blonde to freeze. "Is the film finished?"

"Yeah, it ended the same way it did, every other time Henry forced us to watch it." JJ replied in a whisper.

Hotch smiled at her with tired eyes. "I had fun."

"Me too," JJ stated with a soft smile, "but I think it's time for the boys to go to bed."

Hotch nodded, his eye line falling on Jack and Henry's fair haired heads. "I think I'm stuck."

"It's okay I'll get them, you just sit here, okay." JJ stressed as her behaviour still on edge after Hotch's last trip to the bathroom when he stumbled over one of Henry's car toys.

JJ carried both boys to Jack's room in two trips. While she tucked Henry under the covers, the blonde sensed the profiler in the doorway. Looking back at him she smiled warmly and kissed her son's head, who was sleeping in the bottom bunk.

Lifting her weight onto the balls of her feet, JJ pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead and backed away from the bed, dodging the minefield of toys that littered the floor.

The two colleagues hovered outside of the boy's bedroom awkwardly. JJ tilted her head, deep in thought keeping her gaze fixated on Hotch's chest. "You need sleep."

"I'm fine." Hotch brought his fingers up to JJ's face and lifted her chin so their eyes could meet.

Lowering his head down, their lips met in a brief chaste kiss, taking the breath out of both of them. JJ placed her hands on the supervisor's chest and sighed. "We shouldn't do this now."

"My room's right here." Hotch nudged his head in the direction of the door opposite Jack's.

JJ chuckled at his wide eyes. "That won't be happening."

"You're so beautiful." Hotch whispered as they continued to waver in corridor.

JJ blushed under his gaze. "You should rest."

"We need to talk." Hotch tried to read the look in her eyes, but he just become frustrated what the blonde was becoming so good and hiding her true emotions.

J bit her lower lip slightly beneath her teeth. "I know."

"You promised that we would." Hotch countered sensing the tension flow through the younger woman's body.

JJ scrunched his t-shirt up between her fingers. "And we will, but not yet."

Hotch stilled her hands and sighed. "JJ I just want..."

"We'll talk in the morning, okay." JJ pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "It's getting late."

Hotch rolled his eyes as JJ pulled away from him. "It's just gone nine. It's not that late to talk, not by our standards."

"I don't want to ruin this." JJ whispered pleadingly.

Hotch raised an eye, seeing fear sweep over her face. "What?"

"If we talk then feelings will be explained and expectations and hopes will be made and I'm not sure I know what I want yet. I do know the last thing I want is to hurt you." JJ blurted out.

Hotch dangled his arms limply at his side and breathed deeply. "We're going to have to talk at some point."

"In the morning, now please get some sleep." JJ smirked opening the master bedroom door for he injured agent.

Returning to the living room, JJ organised the blanket and pillow that Hotch had placed by the couch a few hours earlier after arguing over who was going to take the couch for the night.

JJ's stubbornness won.

Happy with the arrangement, JJ turned her attention to locking up the house before grabbing her go bag and heading to the bathroom. She quickly got changed into her grey slouch bottoms and white vest top and placed her hair in a neat bun while she washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Walking back to the living room, JJ switched off the light and walked past the bedrooms. "Jayje."

JJ frowned at the urgent whisper. Waiting outside Hotch's room, she tapped lightly on the door. "You okay?"

"I need a little... help." Hotch grimaced while looking at his still closed door.

JJ tentatively opened the door and froze. Hotch was tangled in his t-shirt and his bandage that was covering his ribs was scrunched up.

Stepping forward, the blonde couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped her lips. "You should stop wiggling about."

Hotch stared back in frustration, his arms stuck next to his ears. "I'm..."

JJ closed the distance between them and smoothed the bandage down before dragging the T-shirt back down slowly. Meeting his eyes to see if he was ready, Hotch nodded slightly and watched JJ's fingers rumple up the bottom of his shirt.

Carefully she brought the material up and helped the profiler take each of his arms out of the sleeves one at a time. JJ folded the grey t-shirt neatly and smiled at the still agent besides her. "Do you need any more help?"

Hotch blushed slightly, glancing down at his jeans. "Erm, I should be fine."

"I meant with you PJ top." JJ chuckled at the nervous look crossing his face.

Closing his eyes, Hotch groaned in embarrassment, but when he faced JJ's gaze once more, he didn't see amusement.

JJ had her bottom lip between her teeth after taking in the sight of his cuts, bruises and scars that covered his broad muscular chest. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." JJ cleared her throat and slowly backed towards the door. "I'm just on the couch if you need me."

Hotch felt his body tingle in a way that it hadn't in a long time as he stared at his bedroom door and sighed in frustration at his body's inability to control his urges. "I'm screwed."

...

**Shout outs coming up!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch woke up the same way he had done for the last week.

Sore.

Groaning at the throbbing penetrating every muscle in his body, Hotch chased the shadows around his room as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

It appeared to be a dark morning, as the profiler rolled out his plush bed slowly. Hotch winced when his feet found the floor, his knee flexing painfully as he stretched.

He stood carefully, before moving over to the window where he saw the early morning drizzle against his window.

Rubbing his neck, Hotch edged towards his ensuite to freshen up before heading to his living room quietly.

Due to the time of the early morning, the injured agent was expecting to find JJ still curled up, fast asleep on the couch, but moving down the corridor, closer to the living room the sound of the Pennsylvanian's voice caused him to pause.

"Yes, I understand... Of course, I know I didn't reschedule but I... No, I know no excuses... I can only apologise... Today? Sure... Yes sir, I will do... bye." JJ rubbed her forehead slowly.

Hotch hovered near the dining table, watching the blonde compose herself. She was already fully dressed, with a coffee cup in front of her and the TV was tuned into the news while the couch had a pile of blankets and pillows neatly stacked at one end away from the still agent.

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked quietly.

JJ jumped slightly, before turning her gaze to his. "Yeah, how are you?"

"A little sore." Hotch answered before moving towards his kitchen for his own coffee.

JJ pulled herself off of the couch and joined him in the small kitchen, where he was taking his painkillers while pouring coffee into a white mug. "Maybe you should drink tea for a little while."

"I like my morning coffee." Hotch shrugged as he swallowed his last tablet.

"Sure but you should be resting not wired up on caffeine." JJ retorted with a soft smile.

Hotch met her eyes inquisitively. "What was the call about?"

"Nothing." JJ's smile diminished as she took the tablets from him and tightened the lid on the tablet bottle.

Hotch sighed. "It must have been important for who-ever to call at this time in the morning."

"I have a meeting today that's all." JJ glanced at her wrist watch. "I should get Henry up in a minute so I can take him to Will's before I'm late for my thing."

Hotch blew on his coffee to cool the hot liquid. "JJ, I thought..."

JJ groaned before moving back into the living room. "Hotch you're on a bazillion tablets because of me can we just not talk about my work anymore?"

"Okay," Hotch nodded slowly. "How about we talk about us?"

JJ sent him a glare as she retook her seat. "I'm not going to get out of that one, am I?"

Hotch placed his mug next to JJ's and sat on the coffee table. They watched each other closely for a few minutes in silence before Hotch took a deep breath, and reached for the younger woman's hand.

"I care about you JJ. I know we have a lot of reasons to not start something but after the last few years I've had, I don't want the risks to outweigh the positives anymore. I think we could have something good and yes, we have responsibilities and other people to consider but what if our lives could be so much better together?" Hotch caught his breath after not stopping to breathe during his speech.

"Hotch..." JJ stared back at the supervisor with wide eyes.

Hotch's forehead creased momentarily. "That's if you want an 'us'?"

JJ inhaled sharply. "I... I'm... Hotch what do..? How would we even..?"

Hotch chuckled at the blonde's flustered expression. "This isn't exactly new news to you JJ. You said it yourself things have changed between us and I know you've thought about us, because last night you said..."

JJ leaned forward cutting him off. Her arms where wrapped loosely around his neck as her mouth descended on his, their tongues tangling in an urgent need.

They both groaned as they separated. Hotch grinned widely while JJ's uncertainty was evident. "JJ you're confusing the hell out of me here. You keep kissing me and..."

"I care about you, a lot. I know I want to be closer to you. I also know that when you were missing I found it hard to breathe, but god, we work together and there are the boys to think about. Over the last year, you've become my rock in life but I haven't exactly been single for a long time and with work being the way it is..." JJ rested her forehead against his.

Hotch closed his eyes briefly at her apologetic tone. "I know."

"I really do care about you. I think we could be happy together." The newly qualified profiler sighed.

Hotch smiled thinly as they pulled a part. "I know we could JJ."

"I'm just not ready to commit or to even think about an 'us'." JJ bit her lower lip, watching the disappointment cross the older man's face.

Hotch shrugged dejectedly. "That's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't be hanging around you, leading you on if I can't commit." JJ tilted her head apologetically.

Hotch stared back warmly, his stomach dropping at the sad expression on JJ's face. "JJ honestly, don't worry about it. We're just not there yet."

JJ felt her emotions rising when her voice quivered. "You are Aaron. Haley's been gone for a while now and you were divorced way before she died. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be with someone who isn't a failure at everything she does."

"You're not a failure." Hotch replied comfortingly as he retook her hand in his.

JJ stared down at their entwined fingers, keeping her gaze off of his caring eyes. "I don't want to string you along for god knows how long while I try to sort my life out. No matter how much I want to be with you, I'm not ready."

"That's fine JJ, I can wait." Hotch smiled affectionately.

"No..." JJ met his eyes pleadingly when a knock on the front door dragged them a part.

JJ moved first and opened the door after switching off the alarm system and checking the peephole. "Morning Rossi."

"I brought breakfast." Rossi indicated to the bag in his hand. Stopping on the threshold he looked at the two sombre faces and frowned. "Did I interrupt something?"

JJ shook her head and stepped aside to let him inside. Hotch stood gingerly as the experienced profiler shot them both a disbelieving look. "You're here early."

"Yeah, JJ texted me last night saying she needed to get to work early." Rossi looked back at the blonde seeing her flinch before catching Hotch's disappointed expression.

Rossi sighed and shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling I'm in the middle of something here?"

"I'm going to get Henry up." JJ announced leaving the two men alone in the sitting room.

Rossi raised an eye as Hotch shook his head. "Don't start."

"Did I put my foot in it?" Rossi asked passing the younger man a pastry.

Hotch shrugged unknowingly. "No I'm pretty sure I did."

"Why?" Rossi took the seat JJ had just occupied.

Hotch kept his voice low as he heard JJ and Henry potter about down the corridor. "I made her talk."

"She didn't tell you wanted?" Rossi pressed.

Hotch shook his head once while picking up his coffee cup. "No."

"She'll come around, she's just stressed." Rossi reassured with a pat to the other man's arm.

The Unit Chief shrugged slightly. "Maybe."

JJ ushered herself and Henry out of the door, using a barely awake Jack as her distraction to leave the suddenly very small apartment.

Leaving Hotch in Rossi's care, JJ drove her son to the other side of town and met her ex, who was eagerly waiting for his son.

"Hey, there's my favourite boy." Will lifted Henry in his arms and kissed his cheek, before meeting JJ's eyes. "You've looked better."

"Thanks." JJ scoffed as she followed father and son into Will's new apartment.

"How's Hotch?" Will asked as they hovered in the kitchen.

JJ froze momentarily before bringing herself too. "He seems to be recovering quickly."

"That's good. Did you guys have fun with Hotch and Jack?" Will asked Henry who nodded with a wide grin.

Clapping his hands while Will attempted to free Henry from his coat, the toddler bounced up and down excitedly. "We watched 'Cars'!"

"Because you haven't seen that before." Will stated sarcastically, causing JJ to chuckle.

The profiler watched the father and son interact closely. When Will caught her eye line, JJ stiffened quickly. "Will, why did we break up?"

"Erm, well we weren't what we needed. I wanted the whole family package not weekend outings and you wanted to be the provider and are fiercely independent. I'm not saying it was your fault, because it wasn't, we were just not right for each other." Will explained as Henry ran off towards his toys in the living room toy box.

JJ tilted her head sadly. "But we loved each other, right?"

"Of course, JJ, I still love you." Will smiled warmly.

JJ smiled back gratefully. "I still love you too but it's not the same."

"No, no it's not." Will agreed with a shake of his head.

JJ bit her lower lip when her eyes fell to her shoes. "I think there's a part of me that doesn't want to be happy."

"JJ what's going on?" Will prompted seeing his ex's hesitance.

The agent ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. "Nothing, I'm just stressed."

"You work too hard." Will smirked.

JJ chuckled at the amused glint in his eyes. "That's like pot calling the kettle black lately."

"Yeah well, I forgot how much I loved being a cop." Will shrugged, leading JJ towards Henry who had managed to clutter the previously neat room with toys.

"I'm glad you're happy Will." JJ stated quietly but nonetheless sincerely.

Will, nodded in gratitude. "JJ, all I want for you is to be happy and if work isn't fulfilling your life as much as you thought, maybe you need to rethink your plans."

"That's the thing Will. I don't have any plans. I thought we would work it out. I thought it was going to be you, me and Henry." JJ wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. "I thought going back to the BAU would stop all my trouble with the crap I was going through at the DOD and now I'm confused. Hotch is..."

"This is about Hotch?" Will asked in surprise.

JJ opened her mouth but found words failing her. "I..."

"Wow, you and Hotch?" Will processed as he sat on the arm of his couch.

JJ rolled her eyes and groaned. "No, I don't think... There is no me and Hotch, we're just... It's complicated."

Will, could see in the indecision in her eyes. "As much as it kills me, Hotch is a good man and if he makes you happy, you should give it a shot."

"This is weird. We shouldn't be talking about this." JJ frowned seeing the pained expression in her former boyfriend's face.

Will smirked. "Yeah, but if we can't talk about it things are going to get really weird between us."

"You don't think things aren't already that weird?" JJ countered.

The Louisianan chuckled. "JJ, I want you to live your life the way you want too. That's all I've ever wanted and besides... Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you love is let them go."

"Why can't you be an ass?" JJ whispered so Henry couldn't hear her.

Will laughed. "That's not the way my daddy raised me."

"Well he raised a good man." JJ smiled.

Will, nodded his thanks and turned back to Henry momentarily before meeting JJ's warm gaze once more. "JJ I hope I'm not the one holding you back with Hotch. I'm good, honest. I've even been on a few dates."

"Really?" JJ's eyes widened at his forthright approach.

Will, bit the inside of his cheek. "I won't be asking any of them to met Henry or even on another date, but JJ, it feels good to be getting out there again. You should be doing the same."

JJ's phone buzzing interrupted them. "I should go."

Will nodded once as JJ moved to kiss Henry goodbye. Standing in front of her one time partner, JJ smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks and Will, I'm glad you're happy."

"I hope you get happy soon." Will smirked.

JJ nodded before turning towards the door. As the front door clicked shut, Will turned his attention to his oblivious son and joined him on the floor to play cars. "What's your momma like, huh Henry?"

...

**Thanks for reviewing; SkySydfan24, newsyd, Andi, MegKate, gwasshoppa, mummacass, jekkah, Turqoise Angel, breverson, deeda, Graveygraves and angry penguin!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the long break.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch sat on his sofa with his legs up on the coffee table.

He was in a mood.

Rossi and Jack had gone to the shops to get some unnecessary groceries to allow the sulking Unit Chief some time alone to gather his thoughts.

The tablets the doctors had given their stubborn patient were causing nausea and his injuries were throbbing throughout his entire body, but the profiler knew why his temper was flared.

Jennifer Jareau was the reason for Hotch's state of mind and her absence was simply adding to his negative disposition.

A soft knock on the door dragged the profiler out of his funk suddenly. Checking his watch, the single father reasoned Rossi was back with his young son.

Checking the peephole, Hotch frowned at the unexpected visitors. He opened the door slowly and smiled the best he could. "Will."

"Sorry for the interruption." Will started feeling himself struggle with the toddler in his arms.

Henry looked into the home and reached out for Hotch, who took the small boy gingerly out of his father's hold. "Hey Henry."

Will cringed slightly towards Henry's familiarity with the older man. "Jack-Jack?"

"He's out with Uncle Dave, buddy. Please come on in." Hotch ushered the detective into his home. "Is everything okay?"

Hotch placed Henry down next to the pile of toys Jack had left behind and turned to his silent visitor. "Will. Is everything okay?"

"No, I don't think it is." He shook his head slowly as he watched his son closely.

"What's wrong?" Hotch leaned against the back of the couch for support.

Will ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I tried calling JJ and she didn't pick up. She isn't at the BAU and I called her other numbers and no-one seems able to get me in contact with her."

Hotch nodded as he processed the younger man's careful words. "JJ said she had a meeting. Her last meeting took three days and she was out of cell range."

The detective took a deep breath and stared at the FBI agent nervously. "JJ left my place around four hours ago. Henry and I were going to go to the park before lunch, just over forty five minutes ago, and her car was still parked outside my apartment."

"Did anything look out of place?" Hotch asked in concern.

Will's lips thinned into a tight line as he shook his head. "Nothing."

"You called her other office?" Hotch raised a suspicious eye.

Will nodded once. "I did, they said they'd get back to me but no-one has. I know you were taken by some people the other week and I know JJ felt responsible. Do you think this could be related?"

"She practically ran out of here this morning." Hotch muttered quietly.

Will watched the profiler closely but before he could comment the apartment door opened.

Rossi and Jack wandered into the living room with confusion on both of their faces.

Jack instantly found Henry and began playing while the experienced profiler hovered between the two men. "What's happened now?"

Hotch met Rossi's knowing gaze with a sigh. "JJ's missing."

"Again?" Rossi raised an eye in frustration remembering the three day absence of their blonde colleague.

Will quickly explained. "JJ's car is still outside mine, hours after she left to go to a meeting and no-one has heard from her."

"Should we call State?" Rossi asked.

The southern detective shrugged. "I tried, they said they'd call me back."

"I'm going to call Strauss and see if she can get us any information." Rossi glanced towards the two boys before retrieving his cell phone from his belt.

Hotch met Rossi's eyes unsurely. "Do you think that's the right thing to do?"

"Strauss has contacts and without JJ, I'm pretty sure she's the only one who is going to be able to get us what we need." Rossi compromised.

Hotch looked towards Will nervously. "We'll find her."

"I hope so."

...

JJ winced as she felt a sharp pain ripple though her left side.

Everything either stung or ached so badly that the Pennsylvanian wasn't sure whether her body was intact.

The last thing she remembered was leaving Will's apartment and crossing the busy street to her car.

Did she get into the car?

Was there someone behind her?

The blonde had no idea what had happened after she crossed the road, all she knew right now was that she was hurt and the very thought of opening her eyes filled her with dread.

...

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review over the last few chapters! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimed!**

**I've read way too many political thrillers :-S**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

Hotch led Rossi, Will, and the two little boys out of the elevator and into the bullpen where the team were huddled around Reid's desk nervously.

Hotch caught Morgan's scowl and frowned. "What's going on?"

"I did as you wanted, Hotch." Garcia stepped though the bullpen's glass doors, slightly out of breath. "I ran a trace on JJ's new cell and email records."

"And?" Rossi asked, noting the hold both father's had on their son's hands tighten.

Garcia glanced up to the Unit Chief's office. "The system crashed."

"What?" Hotch and Rossi exchanged concerned glances.

Prentiss stood from the seat she had moved next to Reid. "Strauss came down here with some suited men, she doesn't look happy."

"Did you get anything on JJ?" Hotch asked the technical analyst hopefully.

Garcia smiled thinly at the silent children. "The system crashed as soon as I tried to get any information."

Hotch passed Jack's small hand to Rossi and nodded towards Will, who was informing the other profilers what was going on, before the unit chief took a deep, sore breath and headed to his own office.

Opening the grey door, Hotch froze at the sight of Strauss and two suited men staring at him. "I didn't realise I was needed here."

Strauss crossed her arms defensively. "I told these gentlemen that you are on medical leave."

"Please close the door, Agent Hotchner." The older looking man said sternly.

Hotch met Strauss's nervous eyes briefly before closing the door. "I feel ignorant for not knowing your name."

"I'm Director Sands, Agent Jareau's C.O. from State." The second man announced as he stepped in line with the older, greying man. "This is my associate Mr Flock."

Hotch stared at the two men dubiously. "Have either of you got any idea where Agent Jareau is?"

"We were hoping you could tell us. We know she spent the night at your apartment." Flock said accusingly.

Strauss tensed. "Excuse me."

"Agent Jareau and I are friends. She picked me up from the hospital yesterday and stayed the night to be there for my son if he needed someone. I'm on heavy medication. Agent Jareau left my place early this morning." Hotch explained quickly.

Flock nodded knowingly. "To go to Mr LaMontagne's apartment, he's the man outside with her son, Henry."

"If you know this why are you asking me questions?" Hotch asked in annoyance.

Sands leaned against the Unit Chief's desk and sighed. "Agent Hotchner, we're on the same side here."

"What side is that?" Hotch questioned seriously.

Sands paused momentarily. "JJ's side."

"It sounds like you've had her tailed. Do you know where she is?" Hotch queried quickly.

"We haven't had JJ tailed. I spoke to her this morning. But to answer your question, no, we don't know where she is." Sands exchanged a look with Flock before continuing. "But I do know that James Holcombe got out of prison early yesterday morning during transfer."

"How were we not informed of this sooner?" Strauss snapped.

Sands looked directly at Strauss and sighed. "I tried to get hold of Agent Jareau again, but it was too late."

"What is JJ working on that has got her into so much trouble?" Hotch asked in frustration.

Flock cleared his throat. "That's on a need to know basis."

Hotch scoffed harshly. "Seriously? I don't know who you think you are but this is my office and it's my agent that's missing..."

"Agent Hotchner, I know this is difficult but I need you to remain level headed." Sands instructed calmly.

Hotch ran a hand through his short hair while moving around his desk. "Holcombe will hurt her."

"Mike Stewart is also missing, as is his family." Sands continued slowly.

"Mike Stewart helped us. He helped me." Hotch took a deep, reassuring breath. "Maybe he knew about Holcombe's escape and got his family out of dodge."

"He didn't according to the neighbours who saw masked men dragging his wife and kids into a van outside their home." Flock shook his head negatively.

Strauss closed her eyes tightly. "Do we think Agent Jareau is alive?"

"Yes but I'm not sure how long she'll have." Flock answered dryly.

Hotch cleared his throat. "We have a profile on Holcombe."

"Good but I need to know if she said anything to you about her workload with my department." Sands nodded slowly.

"JJ told me nothing." Hotch insisted.

"This goes no further than this room." Sands looked behind him at the closed the door before nodding at Flock who took a seat opposite the standing Unit Chief, who was behind his desk.

"I'm not with the State Department but JJ is my handler." Flock announced quietly.

"JJ's your handler?" Hotch repeated unsurely. "What does that entail?"

Flock shrugged. "She gives me my orders, gets me whatever I need and follows my progress during my cases. She did a similar task for your colleague, Agent Prentiss, only the ambassador's daughter was not on active duty therefore it was more about protection rather than being case related."

"What kind of cases?" Strauss asked while indicating that everyone else should follow Flock and sit.

Sands sat next to Flock while Strauss sat on the couch at the back of the room, creating a large distance from Hotch who was sitting behind his desk. Sands tensed after they all sat. "I think we should remain vague. The FBI have their objectives, we have ours."

"Is the reason JJ is in the middle of this mess because she's your handler?" Hotch asked.

Flock shook his head. "JJ's in this mess because we deal with dangerous people for a living. She knows the risks."

"JJ didn't ask to be transferred." The Unit Chief rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"No she did not but we shouldn't dwell on the past." Strauss interrupted sternly. "Director Sands, you either tell us what's going on or I'm going to get Agent Hotchner to give a press conference..."

"That won't be necessary." Sands retrieved a folder from a briefcase that was tucked away under his seat and passed it to the profiler.

Hotch took the document hesitantly. "What is this?"

"A lot of the information is blacked out, mostly names, but it is the condensed notes from JJ's case."

Strauss stood gingerly. "What does it say?"

Sands turned in his seat slightly to face the Section Chief. "It says JJ's team discovered a US Senator funded the trip of several US citizens to be trained in Somalia by a known terrorist organisation. Mr Flock and his team went to retrieve said citizens when they were ambushed. We believe there was a leak in the Pentagon and we believe that the leaker is working with the Senator."

"Holcombe was the leak." Strauss stated.

"He got his information from a secretary to a high profile general, most of the intel was relating to Flocks assignment," Sands paused momentarily. "Holcombe is this particular Senator's lackey. This Senator is known to be an avid critic of most government agencies, from Langley to Quantico and he often butts heads with my boss."

Hotch raised an eye as he scanned the document in his hands. "How does JJ fit in with this?"

"State realised several cases in conjunction with the Pentagon were falling through. As DOD liaison with State, JJ was tasked to uncover why. She discovered a leak flow of information. JJ formed a team to find the leaker, which included Mr Flock, Holcombe and Stewart." Sands explained cautiously.

"How exactly, did Agent Jareau connect a Pentagon leak to a serving US Senator, who just so happened to be funding terrorism?" Strauss asked in uncertainty.

Sands and Flock exchanged a quick glance before the senior man answered. "JJ discovered the link to the men who were sent to Somalia first, everything involving the Pentagon fell into place later."

"Why hasn't the Senator been arrested?" Hotch questioned tersely.

Flock straightened in his seat. "We're building evidence."

"Now JJ's missing." Hotch groaned softly.

Flock grimaced. "And the Senator is conveniently out of the country."

"So what now?" Hotch asked dejectedly.

Flock stood and straightened his suit. "Mike Stewart's going to be our best bet. The kidnapping of his family was very public and ballsy. My bet is they messed up."

"Agent Hotchner, Chief Strauss, the information you've been told goes no further. Your team does not need to know. State will be working with you to find JJ. You have access to our resources and I'll be on call personally to liaise. The important thing now is to find JJ." Sands stood and shook the younger agent's hand as Hotch stood.

Hotch nodded in gratitude "Thank you."

"JJ's a missing FBI agent, get whoever you need on the case and if you run into any problems come and get me." Strauss ordered as the two men vacated the small office.

Hotch nodded once more. "Yes Ma'am."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimed!**

**I've had a lot of chapters for this fic wrote for a while now but I'm not sure how I feel about them. I've been getting a few requests for more chapters and I don't like leaving things unfinished so thought I'd post them.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch took a deep breath as his visitors vacated the office leaving him alone with his disturbing thoughts.

The Unit Chief's memories of the time with Holcombe and his henchmen were fuzzy at best but he remembered the pain and the mental torment.

He only hoped JJ wasn't suffering the same fate.

A light tap on the doorframe dragged the profilers' eyes to the doorway where Will stood in front of Rossi, both of their faces in anguish over the missing blonde.

Hotch beckoned the two standing males into his office and waited until they were seated to speak. "How are Jack and Henry?"

"Anderson and Gail are watching them in the briefing room." Rossi responded quickly.

Will's face twisted in impatience. "What did they say about JJ?"

"They have no idea where she is but they'll do their best to help our investigation." Hotch stated dryly.

"So they verified that JJ is actually missing and not on one of their wild goose chases?" Rossi questioned.

"Who are they?" Will asked in confusion.

Hotch sighed. "State. I think."

"It's their fault JJ's involved in all of this." Will muttered in frustration.

Hotch nodded slowly. "Dave, can you get the team together. Put Garcia back online, State are giving us access to their resources. I want to know everything about JJ's life over the last year and I want Garcia to delve into my kidnapping to see if there's any cross over. Get Prentiss and Morgan to go over to Will's apartment see if they can find anything out about JJ's abduction."

"Are they looking for anything in particular?" Rossi queried.

Hotch tilted his head in thought. "Get them to show Holcombe's face to potential witnesses."

Rossi's eyes scrunched in confusion, knowing JJ deliberately kept the team out of the loop when it came to Hotch's kidnapping. "Holcombe?"

"He's the man that took me and he got out of prison this morning." Hotch opened the file that was left on his desk and passed the photo of Holcombe to the sitting profiler. "It's a long story, just try and do as I ask."

"Fine. What should Reid and I do?" Rossi pressed.

Hotch flicked though the document and found the information he was looking for. "This is the address of a man called Mike Stewart, he's also missing and so is his family. Stewart was there when I was taken by Holcombe, he called JJ to get me out of there. See what you can find out."

"Okay." Rossi nodded diligently and quickly left the room.

Hotch leaned back in his seat, feeling his medication wearing off. Catching Will's silent gaze, the profiler smiled thinly. "We'll find her."

"These people, whoever they are, they're going to hurt JJ aren't they?" Will twitched nervously.

Hotch closed his eyes momentarily and sighed. "Probably."

"She's tough, she'll get through it." Will mumbled confidently to himself.

Hotch's lips twitched upwards slightly. "Of course she will."

"I hate feeling helpless." Will scrubbed his face with both hands and bent forward in his seat.

Hotch raised his eyes and nodded. "Tell me about it."

"JJ doesn't deserve this. Not after everything she's been through." Will stretched tiredly, feeling his body tighten in suspense of his ex partner's fate. "She went through crap at the DOD and everything with her family is rocky. Now she's back here, and she's stressed..."

"You still love her?" Hotch asked meekly, seeing the genuine concern in the younger man's face.

Will frowned momentarily. "I'll always love JJ. She gave me Henry."

"She's an amazing woman." Hotch agreed quickly.

"Yes she is." Will smirked slightly. "You love her too, huh?"

The profiler shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Erm..."

"JJ loves you, you know. She just has difficulty trusting herself when it comes to emotions and stuff." Will explained knowingly.

Hotch sighed quietly. "Listen Will, JJ and I are friends. I had feelings for her but I never acted..."

"You don't have to feel as though you have to justify your relationship with my ex to me." Will waved his hand nonchalantly. "JJ and I had an expiry date and I was the one who initiated the separation in the first place, even if I was just bluffing at the time. She deserves to be happy and you make her happy, even if she isn't willing to admit it yet."

Hotch blinked in shock at the detective frankness. "I..."

"Don't take her reluctance as personal thing. JJ's family are a bunch of whacks and it's a wonder she's even sane especially after working here and State. JJ doesn't like to have to rely on other people and she really doesn't like letting people in." Will recalled from memory.

Hotch smiled thinly, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the personal nature of the conversation. "I know."

Will watched the older man closely before continuing. "It took JJ until we broke up for her to tell me about her sister and the only reason she even told me about the suicide was because she felt guilty that she had told you first."

"Her family never brought it up?" Hotch wondered out loud.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "I've only met them... like twice."

"JJ's a strange phenomenon." Hotch mused with a slight smirk.

Will's expression became serious. "Treat her right."

"When we get her back, I will do." Hotch stated warmly.

Will nodded and smiled. "Good. Is there anything I can be doing?"

"Concentrate on Henry." The Unit Chief instructed firmly. "Let us focus on finding JJ."

Will began to protest but a soft knock on the door stopped him. A random agent stepped into the room and met Hotch's stern glare. "Sir, erm Miss Garcia needs to see you in her office."

...

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read so far!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimed!**

**There may be another chapter, depends on how cruel I feel to leave it here **

**Let me know what you think! **

...

Will followed the injured agent through the bullpen to Garcia's lair down the corridor. Both men stopped at the door, watching as Garcia shouted instructions to Kevin as he typed away at another keyboard next to hers.

Hotch cleared his throat to get their attention but was ignored. Sighing, Hotch turned to see Will smirking in amusement. "Penelope you wanted me?"

"Uh-huh." Garcia waved above her head but kept her concentration on the screen in front of her.

Hotch stepped further into the room. "What have you got?"

"Kevin found Mike Stewart's family." Garcia mumbled in disinterest.

Hotch raised his eye in curiosity. "You did?"

Kevin's typing ceased as he turned in his seat. "Pen and I read the file on your kidnapping. Sucks by the way..."

Hotch glared for the untactful analyst to continue. "Anyway, Mike Stewart's daughter had a blackberry on her when she was taken."

"You traced the signal."

"Yup, it's not good." Kevin handed the Unit Chief a piece of paper with a small scowl.

Hotch looked over the police report in his hand. "Damn it, they're dead."

"NYPD found a van with Mrs Stewart and her children in the back, killed execution style about twenty five minutes ago near the George Washington Bridge." Kevin stated as he swirled back round to the screen.

"What about Mike Stewart?" Will asked in concern.

Kevin began typing again as he spoke. "His cell phone is off but..."

A beeping from Garcia's computer screen silenced the room. "I have something."

...

JJ opened her eyes slowly, her head was pounding and her side was stinging in pain. Moving slightly, the blonde realised her arms were heavy but stuck above her head.

The agent struggled to lower her arms but realised nothing was happening due to rope attached to the stone wall that was tied tightly around her wrists.

Groaning through the foggy feeling of her head, JJ looked around the dark room, hoping to find something to tell her where she was or what had happened.

Taking a deep breath the blonde sat as straight as she could on the cold, dusty floor, needing to regain composure.

The sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the room she was being kept. Tensing as the door opened, JJ quickly covered her eyes as the bright light was too vibrant for her sensitive eyes.

A harsh over-light was switched on, revealing one of JJ's captures. The profiler blinked a few times in shock. "Mike?"

"Hello JJ." Mike Stewart replied calmly.

A low chuckle followed, causing JJ to shiver. "I think we're past the pleasantries, don't you?"

"Holcombe." JJ stated in confusion. "You're supposed to be at Leavenworth by now."

Holcombe knelt in front of the blonde, loosened her restraints and sighed. "I got out during transfer."

JJ turned her head as he ran his fingers along her jaw. "Get off me."

"I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders, JJ" He spat harshly.

JJ lifted her chin and stared at the escaped prisoner defiantly. "Go to hell."

Holcombe grinned at her stubbornness before slapping the blonde with the back of his hand, causing her lip to bleed. "But we're going to have so much fun together."

The blonde groaned in pain as her captors fingers wrapped in her hair and pulled her weak body upwards, banging her against the concrete wall with force, only for him push her back to the floor.

JJ winced as she was flung onto the ground, her knees scraping against the uneven floor as she attempted to get onto her feet before the next blow.

As soon as she straightened, Holcombe punched the petite blonde in her stomach causing her to double over.

He hovered over the frozen profiler, smirking smugly. "Mike, get over here."

Mike stepped closer to his former colleague. "Holcombe, she's had enough."

"I think there's fight left in her." Holcombe laughed. Reaching behind his back, Holcombe retrieved a hunting knife and passed it to the standing man.

Stewart looked down at the weapon and then down to the blonde on the floor. "What do you want me to do with that?"

"Slit her throat." Holcombe replied nonchalantly.

JJ's eyes widened as she looked up at her two former colleagues. "Mike, please..."

"Shut up!" Holcombe stomped his foot down onto the lying agents chest firmly.

JJ struggled to catch her breath as she turned onto her side.

Stewart took the knife from Holcombe and stared down at the sharp blade. "James, are we sure we couldn't use her?"

Holcombe smiled ruefully and took a moment to think. "Probably, but this is more fun."

"I can't." Mike shook his head softly.

Holcombe stepped closer to the taller man. "It's Jareau or your family, Mike. What's it going to be?"

"You said you wouldn't hurt..." Holcombe pushed the man back slightly, well aware of his own injuries from only a week ago, that had landed him in a prison hospital.

He figured that the amount of medication he was on would allow him to carry out his mission, but Holcombe's sole reason for taking Mike was so he could do the heavy lifting.

Mike closed his eyes and reluctantly nodded. Gripping the knife tighter in his hand as JJ shook her head pleadingly.

"Mike please, I can help you, please don't do this." JJ begged as the weapon welding man, slowly moved towards where she attempting to sit up on the floor.

Mike stood over the shaking blonde with regret etched into his aged face. "They have my family, JJ. I'm sorry."

"Can we hurry this up?" Holcombe asked in amusement.

Holcombe leaned back against the wall watching Mike Stewart grab hold of JJ's knotted blonde hair. The FBI agent squirmed in his hold thrusting her released arms about to get the stronger man off of her.

"NO!" JJ screamed as Mike tightened his grip around her body, so her back was pressed into his front tightly.

Feeling helpless she began kicking behind her.

Realising his grip had lessoned slightly, JJ jerked backwards, causing the pair to fall back to the floor as well as causing the knife to fling across the room.

Dazed, Stewart coughed violently after being winded by JJ's elbow in his chest.

Holcombe stepped forward as JJ flung herself forward, out of Mike Stewart's hold and towards the discarded weapon. "For God's sake, do I have to do everything myself."

Holcombe reached the frozen blonde within a few steps. He reached down and grabbed her shoulder to turn her, but flinched in pain.

JJ turned the knife further into Holcombe's leg until the taller man fell onto his knees.

"YOU BITCH." Holcombe screamed down as he watched JJ removed the knife from his leg.

Punching her jaw, JJ stumbled but refused to let go of the knife as he raised his hand again. Panicking the profiler turned the knife so it was horizontal and stabbed her capture in his neck.

Blood spurted out of Holcombe's wound as he stuttered, unable to speak. His hand went to his neck as JJ removed the blade and stood hesitantly, while watching him fall to the ground.

A few seconds dragged by before JJ breathed a sigh of relief as she stared down at the motionless body in front of her.

A loud screech pierced the room. "MY FAMILY!"

JJ couldn't help the scream leaving her throat as she felt Mike Stewart's arms threateningly wrap around her torso, throwing the petite Pennsylvanian into the wall, rendering her unconscious.

..._..._

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimed!**

**Here's my third update of the day, there may be more tomorrow : )**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

"What is it Garcia?" Hotch asked in a firm tone.

The blonde typed quickly before meeting her supervisor's eye. "The Stewarts' have a hunting cabin near Little Creek. The alarm system was triggered this morning at ten thirty five, it took fifteen minutes before it was disarmed."

"Did anyone from the security company respond?" Hotch asked quickly.

Garcia shook her head to the side. "They didn't have to. Mike Stewart phoned and said he forgot the code to disarm."

"You're sure it was Mike Stewart?" Will's accent drawled out.

The TA looked between the two standing men in a glance. "The company records all phone calls for training purposes, do you think you'd recognise his voice?"

Hotch nodded and listened to the calm, low tone of who he believed to be Mike Stewart. "I think it's him but to double check, call Director Sands at State and see if he can match his voice."

The Unit Chief stepped out of the office and retrieved his cell phone from his pocket. Before he could dial, he felt Will's hand on his shoulder. "Are you sending someone out to the cabin?"

"Yes." Hotch nodded before turning back towards the bullpen.

Will stepped into line with the FBI agent. "I'm coming."

"No, you're staying here with the boys." Hotch ordered.

The detective scoffed. "But..."

"Will, I'm not arguing with you." Hotch stopped them again and met the shorter man's eyes. "It could be a dead end or it could be exceptionally dangerous. There're too many possibilities so you're staying here."

The Unit Chief made his call, leaving Will alone in the corridor as he stepped onto the elevator. Getting the address in an email from Garcia, the profiler ordered SWAT, Morgan and Rossi to meet him at the isolated location thirty minutes later.

...

JJ struggled to open her eyes against the blaring sunlight that hit her face.

The blonde attempted to adjust her aching arms to no prevail as they were tied securely behind her back. Squinting through the bright light, the blonde coughed and groaned as she felt pressure on her chest from probably broken ribs.

A tall figure shadowed the profiler's face suddenly, allowing JJ to open her eyes fully. "Mike, what's going on?"

Mike Stewart crouched down in front of the injured blonde, who was sitting on the porch step of his family's hunting cabin, her petite frame relying on the railing to keep her body upright. "You're awake."

"Mike, why am I tied up again?" JJ stuttered as he removed her hair from out of her sweaty and bloodied face to behind her ears.

He frowned slightly in guilt. "I just I need time to think."

"Mike, I'm not going to leave you here." JJ winced in pain. "The adrenaline has worn off anyway. I can't exactly run away."

Reaching behind his former team leader, Stewart grabbed a bottle of water and brought it to the blonde's lips. "Take a drink."

JJ nodded slowly and smiled in gratitude after he bought it to her lips. "I'm sorry about what happened back there. They have my family JJ."

"I can help you, Mike." JJ offered sincerely.

Stewart shook his head slowly, while looking off into the distance where the sound of sirens whirred. "No you can't JJ."

...

Hotch looked over to the driver of his car as the pair were silently preparing themselves for what was ahead.

They were in the lead car, with SWAT, Rossi and Morgan following. Due to the location the experienced agents knew they couldn't have the element of surprise on their side so the Unit Chief decided they would hit the cabin quick and hope that JJ's captors had no time to respond and create a standoff.

Hotch's car swerved sideways and stopped. He winced in pain, suddenly remembering there was a reason for having time off work. But the sight in front of him put those thoughts to one side as his mind casted aside feelings of pain and fear overtook the leading agent.

Mike Stewart had loosened JJ's restraints and pulled her tightly in front of him on the porch, with the blonde's own gun pressed tightly to her head.

Instantaneously, the pair where surrounded by heavily armed agents.

JJ met Hotch's eyes as only a few feet separated them before turning her head slightly so she could whisper to her captor. "Mike, you don't have to do this. You've done nothing wrong."

"As soon as Holcombe's people know he's dead they'll kill my family. I can't let the Fed's in there." He retorted quietly.

Hotch glanced around to where Rossi and Morgan were standing with their guns levelled to the pair, before he took a small step forward. "Mike, do you remember me?"

"Of course Agent Hotchner, you look better than the last time I saw you." Stewart yelled back.

Hotch nodded slowly, doing his best to keep JJ calm with a reassuring smile. "JJ's done nothing but help you Mike, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." He replied adamantly.

Hotch raised his arms up slightly and stepped closer towards them both. "Mike, I need you to lower the gun and let JJ go."

"I can't." Stewart sighed, feeling the man's plight.

Hotch met the gunman's eyes confidently. "Yes you can Mike. No one here is going to hurt you. I just need you to lower your gun and allow JJ to come over to me."

"I can't Agent Hotchner." Mike reiterated.

Hotch edged forwards slightly. "Mike I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just drop your weapon and let JJ go."

Mike scrunched his face angrily. "Stop moving Hotchner. I don't want to hurt her but I will do if you keep moving."

"Nobody's moving okay. Let's just talk about this. Maybe we could get Holcombe out here and finish this." Hotch bargained, wanting to know if there were any dangers lingering behind the cabin's door.

"He's not here anymore." Mike scoffed.

"Okay, is it just you and JJ?" Hotch asked hopefully.

Stewart jerked JJ closer to his body in frustration of the onslaught of queries. "Agent Hotchner, you need to stop asking questions."

JJ moaned as his grip tightened around her body. "Mike, let him help you."

"Damn it JJ." Stewart whispered harshly in her ear.

Hotch noticed the blonde's pain as he met JJ's twisted expression then looked back to Mike. "I want to help you Mike."

"You can't." Mike shook his head slowly whilst keeping it behind JJ's body.

Hotch dropped his hands to his side and took a deep breath. "This is about your family?"

"Shut up!" Mike spat furiously.

"I want to help you, Mike." Hotch said softly.

"I need JJ in order to get them back." Stewart announced reluctantly.

Hotch took a moment to think before replying. "Mike put the gun down so we can talk about your family."

"Hotchner, stop talking." Stewart ordered firmly.

The Unit Chief nodded slowly, allowing a short pause before he continued. "Mike, I know where your family are but I need you to put the gun down and let JJ come over to me."

"I don't believe you." Mike Stewart tensed as he locked eyes with the experienced negotiator.

"Mike, let me help you. JJ and I can both help you." Hotch stressed while choosing his words carefully, knowing the rest of the Stewart family were already dead. "I can take you to them."

JJ felt the arm around her sore body loosen slightly and decided to try to help again. "Mike, he's not lying to you. He wouldn't lie to you. If he says he can take you to them, then he can."

Stewart's voice quivered unsurely. "JJ..."

"Please, Mike, this isn't you. I don't want you to do something that you're going to regret." JJ continued softly.

Mike looked around at all of the eyes that were on him. "But..."

"Mike, please. Let JJ go." Hotch pressed, his breath catching in his throat as Mike Stewart grimaced as he gingerly stepped back into the house, leaving a stunned JJ alone on the porch.

...

**Back to the jotchness soon, hi to everyone who is reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is taking the time to read. Here's some Jotch interaction for you, maybe not what you were hoping for, so sorry in advance!**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ watched her feet dangle over the edge of the hospital bed.

The stubborn agent refused to be admitted into the hospital, the doctor's only reason to keep her in was for observation in case of internal bleeding.

JJ felt fine. Or at least that's what she was telling herself.

She had a plenty of abrasion marks as well as scratches and scraps. JJ's jaw was darkly bruised, along with a bust lip and JJ had a deep gash on her head and forearms as well as a couple of broken ribs and a twisted knee.

The pain was there but she'd live.

Right now the stubborn agent just wanted to be home alone with her son, closeted demons and a bottle of wine.

The profiler wanted away from prying eyes while she came to terms with the dysfunction that was her life.

JJ was still in her work clothes from earlier that day. Her usually pristine white blouse covered in blood, her trousers slashed at the knees and her hair looked as though she had been dragged through a bush backwards.

It seemed unreal that so much had happened in such a short time space. The wanted Senator had vanished into thin air. Holcombe had bled to death. Mike Stewart had broken down when he heard about his family's death and was being admitted into the psychiatric ward as she sat feeling useless on the hospital bed.

The nurse had left the agent alone to find her prescription and the silence in the room was not comforting to the injured woman.

Staring at her bare feet, JJ took a few deep breaths, ignoring the shooting pain in her side.

"Penny for your thoughts." Hotch asked interrupted from the doorway.

JJ tilted her head and frowned. "What are you still doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay." Hotch replied lightly, seeing the depressed mood the younger woman appeared to be in.

JJ tensed watching the concern in his eyes. "You should be at home resting."

"JJ, I'm not just going to leave you here alone." Hotch smirked at the softening of her gaze.

"I've been told to take some time off. The Senator and the impending terrorist attack is been handed over to someone else. "JJ bit her lower lip as the supervisor edged into the hospital room but still gave her the space she needed.

After a few painstaking minutes, JJ kicked her feet out and mumbled. "I killed Holcombe."

"I know. You had to JJ." Hotch retorted confidently.

JJ closed her eyes quickly forcing away her tears. "You should get back to Jack. Prentiss is bringing Will and Henry over here."

Hotch watched the blonde reassert her defences and felt frustration flow through his body. "JJ, stop it. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Hotch you shouldn't be here. You need to rest." JJ shook her head, her eyes widening as he continued to move closer to her.

Hotch took no notice of her pleading eyes but stopped within arms-reach of the blonde. "I love you, JJ. All I think about is you. The last few hours have been some of the worst of my life and considering my life has been one clusterfuck after another, it says something when I'm sitting in my office feeling nauseous about where you are."

"Hotch..."

The Unit Chief stepped forwards cutting off her words by kissing her forcefully but with instense passion. "I love you JJ. I love you."

Placing her scathed hands onto his chest, JJ pushed the taller man away from her, causing the profiler to stumble slightly. "You can't."

"Too late JJ because I'm head over heels for you." Hotch retorted quickly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I don't." JJ's voice quivered as she replied.

Hotch groaned in frustration. "JJ, please stop lying."

"I care for you and I want you to be happy. But I don't want to be with you." JJ whispered feeling her eyes sting as they resisted the tears that were forming.

Hotch's eyes glistened in disappointment. "I know how you feel about me JJ."

"But I can't have something with you Hotch. I don't want to be in a relationship and I don't want you hanging around waiting for me." JJ stated feeling her confidence returning.

Hotch sighed emotionally. "JJ..."

"I'm so sorry Hotch." JJ apology was cut off as a small figure came bouncing through the door excitedly.

"Momma!" Henry leaped onto his mom enthusiastically.

JJ kissed his head before lowering her young son to the ground in pain. "Hey buddy."

"How are you feeling?" Will asked as he entered the room.

JJ glanced at Hotch before meeting her ex's eyes. "I'm fine Will."

"You don't look fine." Will quipped with a knowing look.

JJ took hold of Henry's hand and sighed. "Can you please just take me home?"

Will glanced between the two profilers, sensing the tension, and nodded. "Sure."

"Thanks for everything Hotch." JJ said in a whisper as she passed the silent profiler.

Will nodded to the older man before following the blonde and their son. "Thank you."

Hotch remained silent, feeling suddenly awkward as he stood in the empty hospital room.

In the silver Prius, on the way to JJ's house, the single mom sat in the back next to her son, while Will sat next to the inquisitive driver. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Em." JJ replied distantly.

Prentiss glanced at Will who gave her an amused smirk. "Okay."

The detective looked into the back of the car where JJ was staring solemnly out of the window. "So what's up with you and Hotch?"

"Nothing Will." JJ met his eyes sternly.

"Oh really? You both could have fooled me." The Louisianan stated dryly.

JJ sighed running her hand through her hair. "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Hotch."

"Well that's that then." Will raised his eyes as Prentiss rolled hers.

JJ muttered quietly. "I just want to go home."

"We're nearly there." The profiler in the front of the car reassured.

JJ shook her head slightly as she leaned back on the head rest. "No Em, I mean home, home."

"Pennsylvania?" Will asked in confusion.

JJ nodded, closing her eyes as she controlled the pain. "Would you mind if I took Henry to see my parents for a few weeks?"

"JJ you shouldn't run away from Hotch." Will retorted knowingly.

JJ straightened defensively. "I'm not running."

"JJ, please, how long were we together for? I know when you're running away from something, or in this case someone. You did the same to me, several times, if I remember rightly."

"But you gave up following me eventually." JJ asserted coolly.

Will chuckled sarcastically. "Harsh, JJ."

"I just need to clear my head." JJ reasoned tiredly.

Will sighed reluctantly as they pulled into the familiar street. "It's fine with me if you take Henry and do what you need to do. Just call to check in, okay?"

"JJ, are you sure you want to leave right now?" Prentiss queried as the car pulled up outside JJ's home.

"I think I need to, Em." JJ replied sorely.

Prentiss undid her seat belt to turn in her seat after switching the engine off. "Okay then."

JJ placed a hand on both of the front passenger's seat and smiled. "You both don't need to come in with me. Em, why don't you drive Will home?"

"Are you sure?" Will asked unsurely.

JJ nodded, grateful that she could just have some time alone with her son. "Positive."

...

**Thanks for reading, another chapter might be coming soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still taking the time to read.**

**Sorry for the wait, it's a busy time of the year for me, anyways let me know what you think.**

...

JJ ran a hand through her son's fair hair as he slept soundly against her chest.

The recovering agent was sitting on the couch in her parent's living room, staring at the pale green coloured walls, thinking over the last three weeks she had spent hiding in her childhood home.

It had been a long three weeks.

A painful three weeks.

But it had taken three weeks for the blonde to admit that she was hiding.

She was hiding from the weakness her injuries had caused her. JJ was hiding from the inquisitive gazes of her friends as well as hiding from a case that had been haunting her for the better half of a year.

But mostly, she was hiding from Hotch.

Henry made a little sigh in his sleep, dragging the single mom's attention to her sweet, innocent boy.

JJ smiled faintly and kissed the top of his head lovingly. "What are we going to do, baby boy?"

"I think you're asking the wrong question to the wrong person, Jenny bear." A hoarse whisper dragged the profiler's attention to the kitchen door.

JJ blinked with wide eyes as her father appeared in the doorway. "Hey Dad, I didn't hear the door."

"I left your mom at your aunts and walked back." The patriarch of the Jareau clan said as he stepped into the living room with a deepening frown. "You haven't moved since this morning."

JJ kissed Henry's head again and moved him to the couch, so his head was on the frilly pillow. "I'm wallowing in self doubt."

"Jareau's don't wallow, Jenny." Martin Jareau exclaimed firmly. "We take action. We admit our mistakes and fix them."

JJ rolled her eyes at the familiar reply. "What if it isn't that simple, Dad?"

"What actually happened?" Martin asked in a concerned whisper, not to disturb his sleeping grandson.

JJ leant her head back onto the couch. "I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"You came back here, all beat up. You told us, you and Will broke up months ago and work got a little too close to home than you would have liked. Then, you've sat on that couch for the last three weeks ignoring that damn cell phone of yours every time it rings." Martin huffed in annoyance.

"I'm just not supposed to talk about it." JJ reiterated with a small shrug.

The father of four groaned in growing frustration. "Jenny, do you remember when you came up here to tell us about Henry?"

JJ smirked softly. "You weren't happy about me being pregnant outside of wedlock."

"I wasn't happy that it took you nearly five months to tell us you were starting a family and I wasn't happy that you didn't have a stable home life to bring a child into the world. But did I once yell or make you think you could not to talk to us?" Martin asked softly.

JJ shook her head softly. "Of course not."

"We love you Jenny. I know things haven't always been great between us, especially between you and your mother but all we want is for you to be happy and healthy and right now, I don't think you're either."

The blonde sat forwards hesitantly. "When I told you I was joining the Bureau, you laughed at me."

"I thought it was a joke." The factory worker shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"There have always been double standards in this house Dad. Patrick joined the Navy and it was celebrations for weeks on end. I joined the Bureau and it was like the world was ending. Susie got pregnant and she wins the world's best mother award, I have Henry and Mom's calling social services." JJ bemoaned sourly.

"It wasn't that bad. Besides your brother knew he was joining up at six and your sister was married at nineteen." The father began. "After Annie died, we became more protective over you. You two were close and out of you and your siblings, you were impacted the hardest."

JJ closed her eyes briefly at her Dad's sadness. "Annie died twenty three years ago, Daddy."

"You're like her you know. You inherited her headstrong attitude and her way of dealing with tough decisions." Martin deduced knowingly.

JJ chuckled dryly. "I run. I know that. Will told me often."

"So why, or should I ask, who are you running from this time?" He asked pointedly.

JJ sighed dejectedly. "My boss."

"Why are you running away from your boss?" The senior Jareau asked with a raised eye brow.

The profiler ran a hand down Henry's back as he rolled over onto his stomach. "He told me he loved me."

"He what? That's harassment." Martin stood angrily. "I'll go down to Virginia and when I get my hands..."

"Dad, it's not like that." JJ stood gingerly to face the fuming older man.

The blue collar worker moaned lowly. "Jenny bear, what did you do?"

JJ ran a hand through her loose wavy hair in frustration. "Nothing, okay. We're friends. After Will and I broke up, Hotch and I and our kids started spending more time together and we became close, but nothing's happened like that."

"You led him on?" Martin accused whilst leading his petite daughter into the kitchen.

"No."

He turned to meet the agent's blue teary eyes. "You love him?"

"I can't. He's my boss, we're friends. There's the kids and Will and work and everything just got complicated after he was kidnapped and I was taken and..." JJ's rambling was cut off by her father's glare.

Martin placed both of his hands on kitchen bench. "What do you mean, taken?"

The blonde took a deep breath and sighed. "He was kidnapped because of my time with the DOD. When he was gone, I don't know, I worried and I found him and got him home and everything seemed okay."

"Let's get back to when you were 'taken.'" Martin prompted.

JJ stiffened as she leaned against the dining table in the kitchen. "The same people who took Hotch took me. That's how I was injured."

"Jennifer this is why we complain so much about your job. It's dangerous." He scrubbed his face tiredly.

JJ nodded in understanding. "I know. But I got out. Hotch helped get me out. When we talked after, he said he loved me."

"So you pushed him away and ran home?" Martin Jareau concluded with an eye roll.

The blonde Pennsylvanian looked at her dad for a long moment. Everyone who knew the family noted the Jareau children's likeliness to their mother was only in appearance, knowing that the personalities of each Jareau sibling were closer to the stubborn patriarch.

The father of four shook his head during the stretch of silence. "Jenny, you need to go back to DC, admit your wrongs and make them right."

"What if I ruin everything?" JJ asked meekly.

Martin smiled thinly. "You're tough, you'll get through it. You can run all you want but I didn't raise you to just give up or to depend on others to get you out of tight squeezes."

"No you didn't, although you realise that my stubborn independent streak and inability to allow anyone to help me is your fault, right?" JJ quipped dryly.

Her father laughed quietly. "So this Hotch, he's the FBI agent who recruited you to the BAU?"

"Yes." JJ nodded once.

Martin continued slowly. "Hotch is the one who killed that man who killed his wife a few years back?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes deep in thought before a strangled groaned escaped his lips. "Is he a good man?"

JJ smiled unconsciously as an image of her colleague, friend and something more floated into her mind. "He is."

"You love him?" The jean clad worker asked quietly.

JJ glanced into the living room where Henry was still sleeping. "I..."

Martin scrunched his eyes in confusion at his daughter's hesitance. "Didn't you love Will not so long ago?"

"I did. We just weren't right for each other." JJ explained confidently.

"Did this Hotch ever get in the way of your relationship with Will?" The father asked in concern.

The blonde shook her head instantly. "He's not that kind of man."

"What are you two doing in here?" JJ's mom asked as she stepped into the kitchen through the back door.

Martin exchanged a look with his middle child and smiled. "We're just discussing whose going to drive JJ and Henry to the train station when they leave at the end of the week."

JJ's mom blinked a few times and looked towards her eldest daughter. "Oh, you're leaving so soon?"

"She's been here far too long, Flo. She has her own life to live and we're just aiding her to avoid the real world. JJ can't hide here forever." Martin retorted quickly as he helped his wife with her coat.

Florence Jareau glared at her husband of the last forty odd years. "She can stay as long as she wants."

JJ rolled her eyes as her parents continued to talk about her as though she wasn't in the room. "I'm going to put Henry down in my room."

"Jenny Bear, you're the smart one in this family, you'll make the right decision." The profiler's father praised confidently.

Turning in the doorway, JJ smiled unsurely and rested her head against the frame. "What if I don't this time?"

"We all make mistakes, JJ." Martin replied sternly. "As long as you know when you made the mistake and don't repeat it then, you'll be fine."

"That doesn't really fill me with confidence."

"JJ, you know your father has never been a confidence builder, he was never meant to have daughters." Flo Jareau smirked as she began tidying the already pristine small kitchen.

JJ sighed as she returned to her task of taking Henry upstairs, but was still in earshot of her parents.

Martin Jareau scraped the stool across the lino floor and sighed heavily. "That girl!"

"What's actually going on with her?" Flo questioned her defeated husband.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She's just in too deep."

JJ rolled her eyes as she gathered Henry in her arms and kissed the top of his head. "Ain't that the truth."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimed!**

**One more update for today seeing as it's been a while.**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

One week later...

JJ bit her lower lip before entering the Unit Chief's office, clutching the large manila folder close to her chest in a form of protection.

Knocking gently, the agent pushed the grey door open and met the solemn eyes of the Supervisor.

JJ froze momentarily while looking at the dishevelled appearance of the older profiler, the warnings she had received from the rest of the team making sense, as he stared at her with hollow eyes.

"Hey, Hotch." JJ whispered while she closed the door.

Hotch nodded once and returned to his paperwork. "You're back from Pennsylvania?"

"I had a meeting with Strauss upstairs." JJ explained quickly. "The Pentagon has relinquished my services, so unless State needs me for one of the cases that I was running, then I'm back at the BAU full time."

Hotch remained disinterested as he scribbled a note on the paper in front of him. "Oh?"

"Yeah but I have to wear a clown outfit, dance around and refer to you as my master." JJ quipped sarcastically.

Hotch looked up at the blonde's eyes and frowned. "What?"

"So you are listening." JJ retorted dryly before taking a seat opposite his desk.

Hotch nodded. "JJ, I have a lot of work to be getting on with."

"Aaron, I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I never intentionally meant to, I just need you to understand that right now, I'm not what you need." JJ blurted out, struggling to keep their eye contact as he glanced around the room.

Hotch shook his head slowly. "You didn't hurt me you just defined our relationship and now I know where I stand."

They stared at each other, neither wanting to be the first to look away in defiance. Scoffing, JJ reached forward and placed her folder onto the desk. "Rossi said that when I was missing, you wanted the team to look into everything about me, especially about what I've been up to over the last fifteen months."

"So?" Hotch shrugged nonchalantly.

JJ pointed to the thick file in front of him. "That's everything. Director Sands allowed me to show you it after everything that happened a few weeks ago."

Hotch eyed the file suspiciously. "It looks like a lot of info for just fifteen months work."

"Yeah, well I've been a busy girl." JJ groaned at his stoic mask he had on his face.

Hotch picked up the file and placed it on top of a mountain of other paperwork. "I have a lot of work to be getting on with."

JJ nodded slowly. "Please just read it. I hope it explains why I can't be with you."

"JJ..." Hotch straightened in his seat and stopped the blonde from leaving.

She turned slowly with her head tilted to the side. "Hmm."

"We would never have worked anyway. There're too many obstacles." Hotch mumbled quietly.

JJ blinked a few times, caught off guard at his assessment. "Hotch..."

The profiler returned to his work ignoring the blonde's presence. Sighing in defeat, JJ walked out of the bullpen, aimlessly wandering to her own office.

All she had to do was get through the next hour and she would be home with Henry.

She's spent nearly four weeks in Pennsylvania with her parents, going over her conversation with Hotch when she returned in her head, but it had never ended like that.

He was hurt.

She caused that pain and the rest of the team knew it.

All the blonde had wanted was to stop him from being dragged into her self destruction.

Now he hated her. Maybe hate was a strong word, but she understood better than ever, that there was definitely a thin line between love and loathe.

Turning her attention to the stacks of paperwork on her desk, the former liaison began organising her messy room, while she waited for Garcia to finish her work so she could be driven home.

When Garcia stuck her head through the office door a few hours later, the office looked worse than when JJ had begun organising it. "Gumdrop, what happened in here?"

JJ turned from where she sat on the floor. Mounds of files surrounded the flustered blonde whose shirt sleeves were rolled up at the elbows and her usually perfected hair was messily un-kept. "I'm just trying to sort this place out."

"Sunshine you're giving me a panic attack, seriously my OCD neat freak side of me is struggling to cope at this sight." Garcia patted her chest in shock.

JJ blew, from the corner of her mouth, a fallen lock of hair out of her face. "I'm just keeping myself occupied."

"I thought you were going to talk to Hotch." Garcia stated in worry.

JJ sighed dejectedly. "I did."

"But he's in a worse mood now than he was earlier." The blonde analyst countered with trepidation.

JJ groaned knowingly while pulling herself up with the aid of the desk. "I know, who ever said I was a people person really needs to re-estimate that belief."

"JJ, why don't you just tell him you love him?" Garcia smiled thinly as the younger woman froze.

JJ stared back at her best friend with wide eyes. "Because I can't."

"Why not?" Garcia pressed.

JJ opened her mouth to speak but her words stuttered. "I can't... I can't lose him."

"JJ telling someone you love them doesn't mean you're going to lose them. You tell me you love me all the time." Garcia smile widened.

JJ leaned against her desk and sighed again. "That's different."

"Well sure, you don't want to have sex with me." Garcia quipped mischievously.

JJ rolled her eyes at her friend's exuberance. "Pen."

Garcia raised her eyes suggestively. "Unless..."

"PEN..." JJ laughed sorely. "Stop it."

The two women became serious once more, as Garcia stepped over the mess on the floor and enveloped the shorter woman in a hug. "Why is it so difficult for you tell Hotch that you love him?"

"He should have someone special in his life. Someone who makes him smile the way Hailey used too. Someone who isn't going to have to lie to him or has done things..." JJ's voice trailed off as she felt the emotions rise in her throat.

Garcia groaned mockingly. "JJ the fact that you can't see how he looks at you is a true testament to how becoming a profiler seriously affects a person's social skills and perception."

"Garcia, I'm honestly scared that I'll ruin him and then push him off the edge." JJ admitted quietly.

Garcia kissed JJ's forehead and sighed at the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Do you want me to take you home?"

JJ nodded sadly. "Please."

The analyst wrapped her arm around JJ's shoulder after she got her belongings together and led her to the elevator.

Garcia stayed at JJ's for lunch, before having to go back to work. The 'Hotch' subject was strictly off limits instead the pair began fixing up the recently, but involuntarily celibate Prentiss, with any available man that sprung to mind.

Both women studiously avoiding suggesting Hotch as a suitor.

Once Garcia was gone, the agent quickly changed into her Redskins jersey and short shorts and busied herself with laundry and ironing while waiting for Henry to finish his day with his dad.

JJ knew it was a good thing that Will was spending the day with Henry, after she had the toddler all to herself for the last four weeks, but selfishly the only thing the mom wanted right now was to be tucked into bed with her young son watching TV.

As she folded Henry's cargo trousers, JJ muttered to herself spitefully. "This is what you wanted JJ. You wanted to be by yourself."

The idea of Hotch having to suffer with her while she got her life on track just caused her mind to panic, this way, by pushing him away, gave him the chance to have a happy life with someone.

Someone who was like Hailey, maybe?

A perfect mom and housewife, only this time the new Mrs Hotchner would understand Hotch's dedication to his job.

The woman Hotch fell in love with would have to get why he was so serious. She'd have to know what it's like to stare into the deepest and darkest of evil souls daily all the while managing to lighten up the Unit chief and his young son's lives.

Cringing, JJ could see in her mind's eye Hotch happily married with some other woman and she found herself already hating the bitch who won his heart.

"Get over yourself Jareau." JJ quipped as she ironed one of her skirts with too much force.

After hanging her last ironed garment in her wardrobe, JJ ran downstairs to unload the washing machine but a knock on the front door instantly stopped the blonde in her tracks.

JJ smiled brightly as she opened the door but her face quickly fell as the visitor was revealed. "Not who you were expecting?"

"Henry's due home." JJ replied with a confused expression. "What are you doing here?"

Hotch shuffled his feet as he stood awkwardly on the doorstep, trying his best not to keep his gaze too long on JJ's long bare legs. "I left work early."

"Oh..." JJ frowned at the uncharacteristic behaviour.

Hotch placed his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I spent most of the afternoon reading your file and I just had to go home. I wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with Jack but I didn't quite make it."

"You read my file?" JJ looked away from his eyes in fear of how he'd react.

Hotch nodded and edged close to the door. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Hotch." JJ replied as coolly as she could manage.

Hotch leaned against the doorframe disappointedly. "Please JJ, I just need five minutes."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger, I didn't intend to be mean! **

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ stepped aside, allowing the profiler into her unorganised home.

The blonde followed him into her kitchen where he had already pulled one of the stools out to sit on. Without making eye contact, JJ filled the kettle with water and got around to making them both a cup of coffee.

While she was busy with her task, the blonde nearly dropped the jar of coffee when Hotch spoke for the first time since entering her house. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." JJ replied softly, feeling his gaze on her burn into the back of her head. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, the doctor gave me a clean bill of health last week." He replied with a shrug.

Turning, she placed the cup down in front of the supervisor and smiled thinly. "Hotch what's going on?"

"I'm glad your home from Pennsylvania." He whispered quietly.

Her eyes widened as she blew across her hot drink to cool it. "You really seemed pleased to see me at the office."

"I was caught off guard. I didn't know you were coming back, because you haven't been taking my calls for the last month." He accused sombrely.

JJ hovered on the spot, swaying slightly under his intense gaze. "I needed time to think."

He sighed in exasperation. "And you decided what? You're not able to in a relationship with me."

"Basically, yeah."

"I understand why you think you're not ready to commit." Hotch answered slowly.

JJ raised an eye. "Okay."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Hotch asked pointedly.

JJ shrugged slightly. "Honestly, I don't know how much it matters now. You said it yourself, we would never have really worked out in the long run."

"I was just trying to be indifferent." Hotch countered quickly.

JJ leaned against the cool kitchen bench. "You were being indifferent?"

"My pride was hurt JJ. I admitted my feelings for you and you ran." Hotch stated with no hint of emotion.

JJ sighed under her breath. "I'm good at running."

"I know." Hotch smiled affectionately. "I just wish you'd let me catch you up."

"Hotch, you said you needed five minutes." JJ attempted to move the conversation along by looking at her wrist even though there was no watch there.

Hotch nodded but sipped his drink slowly before continuing. "I read your file."

"So you said." JJ retorted distantly.

"Running those dangerous operations, being a part of those questionable policy meetings and cases, and being tasked with investigating our own government employees is what I gather, only the cusp of what you've been up to, however as far as I could tell, you've done nothing wrong, JJ." Hotch said warmly.

JJ's mouth opened slightly. She placed her cup down besides her before wrapping her arms around herself. "I..."

"You gave me that file to push me away." Hotch explained knowingly. "Well, it didn't work."

JJ shook her head unconsciously. "Hotch you should leave."

Hotch stood, edging closer to the still agent. "You can't just scare me off, JJ. The work you've been doing..."

"The work I've been doing has hurt a lot of people." JJ concluded with a cringe. "I've become someone I never wanted to be. I'm a bad person."

Hotch forced himself to hold his arms down by his side, not touching the fragile blonde, as he spoke. "JJ the decisions you made stopped people getting hurt. You've seen so much evil, far more than what the BAU deals with daily. Your actions with the DOD and State Department, are nothing to feel guilty about, you're not a bad person, JJ. You could never be a bad person."

"I still feel guilty and the last thing I want is for you to be a part of my-self loathing." JJ pleaded with her eyes for him to back off instead he kept on stepping forward.

Hotch shook his head sympathetically. "JJ, you've saved so many lives."

"Hotch what I did can't be justified, not just like that. I may not have done that much firsthand but I gave orders. I dealt with the daily politics. I did things and have been a part of things that I'm not proud of. What I've done can't be simply overlooked because people's lives have been saved. I've done stuff, seen things and you don't deserve to be dragged down by my guilty conscience. You need someone as good as you are." JJ reasoned while placing her hands on the bench behind her, suddenly realising she had nowhere to escape too.

Hotch raised his hand, pressing his palm against her cheek. "JJ, you're far too compassionate and loving to be a bad person."

"I've seen way too much, Hotch. And I'm still trying to come to grip with it all... with everything I've been a part of." JJ's bottom lip trembled as he brought their bodies together gently.

Hotch looked down into her eyes warmly. "JJ, you've changed a lot. You're more jaded and guarded now, but you're also more confident and brave, if a little flighty, and I love you."

"You really shouldn't, Hotch." JJ warned dryly.

Hotch pressed their foreheads together, while his thumb ran along her lower lip. "Tell me you love me."

"You know... I do. I just... I just can't." JJ could feel her eyes welling up as he continued to stare at her lovingly.

A soft chuckle left Hotch's lips at JJ's defiance. "We can be happy JJ."

"I'll ruin you." JJ stated in a whisper as she felt herself in a losing battle of wills.

Hotch sighed as he felt himself pulling the petite woman closer. "You've already ruined me JJ. The last month has been hell. Give in for once. Let me love you."

"Aaron, please..." JJ's hands fell on his chest, her fingers tangling with the material as his lips finally met hers.

He resisted moving as JJ's hands pushed weakly at him.

Taking her throaty groan as incentive to keep going, the hand that was on her cheek moved to the back of the blonde's neck, moving her head to give him more access as his free hand ran up and down her smooth thigh.

JJ's lips parted unconsciously, her mind going into overdrive as their tongues tangled heatedly while one of his hands roamed under her jersey.

Hotch trapped the blonde between him and the bench, a smile twitching on the corner of his lips as she moaned helplessly but nonetheless urged him to continue.

When the Pennsylvanian agent's arms moved upwards to wrap tightly around his neck, the male profiler instantly moved his hand from her neck to meet his other hand on the side of JJ's thighs to lift her onto the counter top.

JJ's legs wrapped around the taller man's waist pulling both of them even closer together meanwhile keeping their mouths locked in a frenzied but passionate dance.

The blonde pushed the Unit Chief's jacket off of his shoulders, both unwillingly pulling back slightly to catch a breath.

JJ met Hotch's lustful eyes with a smirk, not wanting to spoil the moment with doubtful words.

A rapt knock at the door forced them to separate more. Both feeling suddenly showing disappointment that the closeness had gone.

Their breathing was uneven and heavy as they continued to stare at each other, neither needing words as JJ hopped down from the counter and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

There was another knock at the door, making JJ jog to her front door in a hurry. Smoothing down her hair, the blonde profiler took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey guys!" JJ stated with wide eyes an overly wide grin.

Henry jumped into the blondes arms excitedly. "Momma, look what I am."

JJ glanced at Will, noticing the painted on lions' face. "Wow, look at you Simba."

"Roooaaarrr!" Henry giggled as JJ chuckled.

"So you both had fun?" JJ asked as they all hovered in the doorway.

Henry nodded wiggling out of his mom's arms to stand in between both of his parents. "Not as much fun as you, it seems."

JJ frowned at her ex's suggestive smirk. Turning she saw Hotch edging into the hallway. Her young son also saw the older man as he darted behind JJ and jumped into the profiler's arms. "Hotch-Hotch where's Jack-Jacks?"

"He's at home buddy." Hotch replied warmly, while hugging the small boy.

Will leaned into towards JJ with a smug smirk. "So much for wanting to spend some time alone."

"Henry say goodbye to your father, before I close the door on him." JJ called out sarcastically.

The toddler blew his dad a kiss before turning his attention back to Hotch whose arms he was in. JJ rolled her eyes before facing Will again. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Weird Will, seriously weird." JJ quipped then slammed the door shut.

Leaning against the closed door JJ placed her hand over her mouth realising, once she glanced in the mirror next to the door, that with her mussed up hair, pink cheeks and swollen lips it would be pretty difficult to not to know what she'd been up too.

Then taking in Hotch's dishevelled appearance, no wonder Will was being so smug.

JJ laughed when she met her boss's mischievously sparkling eyes. "Don't you start too!"

"I didn't say anything." Hotch smirked bouncing the toddler on his hip. "Did I Henry?"

Henry shook his head and laughed oblivious to the adults telling smirks. "Let's play brums."

"I need to talk to your Mommy for a moment, so why don't you go upstairs and pack some toys into your bumble bee bag to take to my house so you and Jack can play brums?" Hotch replied warmly watching the little boy nod his head excitedly.

JJ watched her son, lion faced and all, run passed her and up the stairs. Looking back to the frozen agent still a few feet away from her the blonde raised a curious eye. "Why is my son coming to your house?"

"Well I was hoping his mom would accompany him." Hotch tilted his head, still staring at the petite agent lovingly.

JJ scoffed stepping closer to him with her bare feet seemingly in charge of her body instead of her brain. "You haven't even asked."

"Nope." Hotch's smirk widened as he wrapped his arms back around her waist.

JJ hummed into a sweet kiss, but as she felt herself getting caught up in Hotch's taste, her hands moved up to his shoulders decisively pulling them a part. "Hotch, this is so wrong, what are we doing?"

"You're going to come to my apartment with your son, so I can see my son in daylight. We'll occupy them for a little while then get them to bed early so I can then persuade you that the idea of us, is good thing." Hotch informed, giving the smaller woman a quick kiss as she stared back at him in amusement.

She tensed her shoulders tightly. "Aaron, nothing has changed. I can't be with you, we can't do this. It's just messed up. I shouldn't have let it get this far."

"Stop talking and just for once, don't let your stubborn head take charge over your heart." He rolled his eyes at her little pout. "I love you JJ. Now go and get your go-bag, you're coming home with me."

"Oh really, I am?" JJ chuckled at his decisiveness.

Hotch nodded, glancing down her body slowly. "And I really hope, you come dressed like that."

"I was doing housework." JJ slapped his shoulder as he kept their bodies close with his hold around her waist, forcing her to relax in his arms.

Hotch nuzzled his nose just below his ear and placed a soft kiss on the agents faintly perfumed neck. "I think you're beautiful."

"I think you're full of..." JJ's quip was cut off by Henry calling out at the top of the stairs.

"Momma, can Bob come?" Henry yelled down the stairs, clutching his favourite teddy close to his chest.

JJ met Hotch's amused eyes sarcastically. "I suppose, I'll be right back, Agent Hotchner."

"I'll be waiting, JJ." Hotch quickly kissed her before she skipped away to attend to her son. "I'm not going anywhere."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimed!**

**Let me know what you think.**

...

JJ sat on the extremely comfortable couch in Hotch's spacious apartment, watching as Jack chased Hotch and Henry with his truck.

Laughing at her son's over exaggerated noise of a car horn, the blonde felt a soft blush creep across her cheek when Hotch's eyes met hers.

Feeling suddenly awkward, JJ pulled herself off of the couch and wandered into the kitchen, distracting her racing mind by drying their dinner dishes.

Aware of his presence behind her, JJ stilled, waiting for him to speak first.

When Hotch hadn't started a conversation, JJ turned meeting his heated gaze with a small smile. "What are you staring at?"

"You." Hotch looked over JJ's appearance. She had changed since their encounter at her house. She wore some black skinny jeans and a fitted blouse with her hair up tightly in a bun, compared to her relaxed appearance before she seemed over dressed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." JJ replied a little unsurely.

Hotch raised a knowing eye and nodded. "Okay."

An awkward silence overtook the pair for a few brief moments as they stared at each other. "I'm not sure what's changed?"

"We'll talk once the boys are down." Hotch reassured warmly, stepping forward to press a soft kiss to the petite woman's forehead.

JJ nodded pushing him away slightly by placing her hands on his chest while listening for any sounds. "What are the boys doing?"

"Jack's showing Henry his new 'Superman' bed linen." Hotch informed the questioning agent, who seemed concerned at the lack of noise.

JJ giggled softly. "Wow, it's the littlest things that amuse our children, isn't it?"

"It's pretty cool bed linen." Hotch stated in humour causing JJ to laugh some more.

By the time the two hyperactive little boys were asleep for the night, JJ could feel her heartbeat increasing in anticipation of the impending conversation.

The last thing she wanted was to screw up their friendship something that had been cooling over the last few weeks.

JJ watched as Hotch walked back into the kitchen, where she was sitting on the counter. He looked at her seriously, the way he usually did when he needed to talk about a case and took a seat at the other side of the room next to the breakfast counter.

"Okay," He breathed out slowly keeping the eye contact they established when he entered the room. "I know you still have reservations about us. That is why I'm sitting over here and not standing next to you."

JJ nodded formerly hiding her amusement as his intensity. "Okay."

"I want you. I want an 'us' and I don't give a crap about the consequences." He stated bluntly causing the blonde to falter.

JJ blinked a few times before letting a smile crease the corner of her lips. "You don't give a crap about the consequences?"

"If we don't sort this out right now, I will lock you in this apartment until we do get it figured out because, I can't go through another two weeks, not being with you." He admitted determinedly.

JJ chuckled dryly. "You'd really resort to kidnapping a federal agent? Isn't kidnapping so last month?"

"Yes." Hotch said through gritted teeth.

She sighed uncertainly. "If we did this, there's no going back."

"I know." The Unit Chief nodded once.

JJ tilted her head, deep in thought. "There's quite a big age gap between us."

Hotch's eyes widened slightly. "Is that an issue for you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Just like how I'm not sure how I feel about dating my boss or involving our kids in a relationship that they're already seemingly committed too." JJ said frankly.

Hotch stood slowly sensing her silent panic. "We'd also have to consider the team and Will."

"There's so much to think about and I'm not sure if I'm even ready to try and commit again." JJ shook her head apologetically.

The tall profiler stepped closer to the blonde, placing his hands palm side down on either side of the sitting agent, and waited until her hands were on his shoulders before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "What are you thinking now?"

JJ moaned at his whispered question. "I'm conflicted."

He kissed her again but more firmly, taking her parted lips as a good sign. "Jayje..."

"We can talk in the morning, right?" JJ asked as she rested her forehead against his.

Hotch straightened, pulling her hands off of his shoulder. "Is that what you want?"

"Maybe if we just get past this awkwardness," JJ's voice trailed off looking up suggestively. "Maybe things will become clearer for me."

Hotch nodded before closing the distance between them and kissing her hungrily. JJ gasped at the force but quickly got caught up in the moment as she pulled her blouse over her head.

His mouth instantly went to the nape of her neck as JJ began to loosen the suited agents tie.

As Hotch felt JJ's cool fingers undo his shirt buttons and flickered against his chest, he froze bringing his dark lustful eyes to hers.

"What's the matter, isn't this what you wanted?" JJ asked panting for a breath.

Hotch pulled her hands down to her side before bending down to pick up her blouse that was lying haphazardly on the floor. "I think this is going to end badly."

JJ stared at him confused when he handed her the white blouse. "Aaron?"

"We shouldn't do this here and we shouldn't do this now." Hotch stated as he called his breathing.

The younger profiler winced at his words. "I thought..."

"You'll wake up in the morning and you'll do whatever it takes to get out of here without talking and I'll be crushed... again." Hotch explained slowly.

JJ closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I want this JJ. I want us and god I want us to do that." Hotch raised his eyes suggestively, meanwhile physically creating distance between them by stepping backwards.

"My track record is stopping you?" JJ smirked solemnly.

Hotch tilted his head shyly. "I haven't been with someone in a long time and you're not sure what you feel. If we had sex right now it'll just confuse us further."

"Or it'll make things clearer." JJ suggested quickly with a hopeful glint in her eye.

Hotch smiled wantonly. "Why don't we take things slow? Maybe spend some time together without the boys, the team or without having cases on our mind."

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked as she covered herself.

"Stay over tonight. We'll go out for breakfast tomorrow before work with the boys, and then on Friday night, I'll take you out on a proper date."

"A date? There's going to be a date?" JJ asked in a little chuckle.

Hotch took hold of her hands in between his. "I want to do this right, JJ."

JJ rested her head forward on his shoulder, entwining their fingers as she moved. "Okay, we'll do this your way."

"Really?" Hotch looked down unsurely.

JJ tilted her head and smiled warmly. "If you'll be patient I'll do my best not to freak out about screwing up. I'll try and get passed my insecurities, if you'll help me."

"You're not going to screw up, Jayje." Hotch chuckled softly.

JJ pressed her body further into his and sighed. "I come with a lot of baggage."

"You're not the only one." Hotch rolled his eyes in response.

JJ smiled at his humoured sincerity, pausing momentarily to stare into his caring eyes. "So..."

"So?" Hotch raised his eye as she moved her hands out of his, and raised them to wrap around his neck.

JJ raised her weight onto the balls of her feet and brushed her lips against Hotch's ear. "Wanna make out on the couch?"

He answered silently with a wide grin.

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the delay life is hectic right now.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

JJ sat in the parked black SUV after she found a free parking space in the Quantico parking lot. Looking at her cell phone in her hand, she blinked slowly, taking in the information she just received from a friend at the State Department.

Tilting her head back onto the head rest, the agent inhaled deeply, feeling her lungs expand in her still sore ribs.

Closing her tired eyes, JJ listened to quietness in her car now that Henry was safely at Will's and the radio was switched off after the incessant ringing of her cell phone.

The silence was welcoming but at the same time was threatening, more so after the recent phone call.

A tap on her driver window startled the blonde, making her jump. Placing a hand on her chest, JJ met Hotch's concerned gaze with wide eyes.

Undoing her seatbelt and organising her belongings, JJ hesitantly stepped out of the car, forcing a smile onto her face.

Hotch frowned and stepped forward, closing the space between them. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." JJ shook her head disbelievingly.

"It's not, nothing, JJ." Hotch stated knowingly, running his hand softly down the side of her cool hand.

JJ tilted her head, a soft smirk creeping at the corner of her lips. It had been a week since she had given in to the determined profiler and her feelings.

Over the last week they had spent nearly every case-less hour together, talking and kissing like teenagers once the boys were distracted or asleep and in that time, JJ had realised she had told the raven haired man more about herself than any other person she had known and she felt the Unit Chief was in the same predicament.

His eyes wandered around her face, looking for some sign of how she was feeling. "Aaron..."

"What is it?" He prompted quietly.

"Morning, you two!" Rossi's voice quickly separated the pair as he stepped out of his car. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Hotch growled lowly.

JJ chucked warmly. "No Rossi, you're not interrupting anything. My morning just hasn't got off to the best start."

The three profilers fell into step in silence and remained quiet as they were crammed into a busy elevator.

Once they reached the twelfth, Hotch nodded to Rossi who went straight into the bullpen, while he followed JJ down the corridor to her office.

The senior profiler hovered behind the former liaison as she unlocked her office, allowing her the space she needed to think by not initiating another conversation.

JJ watched as Hotch leaned against the large storage cabinet at the back of her office as she shrugged off her coat and switched on the dated computer. "I got a call this morning."

"You got a call?" Hotch prodded slowly.

JJ nodded once. "Senator Collins, the senator I was investigating that funded the trip of US citizens to train to be terrorists, was found dead in Bermuda. It looks like suicide."

"Was it suicide?" The sceptical supervisor questioned.

The former liaison shrugged before sitting behind her desk. "Not according to my friend at the agency."

Hotch frowned seeing the strain on the young woman's face. "What happens now?"

"The terrorist threat level has been increased, the case I was working on will be reviewed and life will continue on until something bad happens." JJ informed the standing agent nonchalantly.

Hotch ran a hand through his short hair, feeling his nerves rising with the conversation. "Maybe it'll have stopped with the treacherous senator?"

"Collins was the financer, sure he had brains, but I don't think the buck will have stopped with him." JJ mused while logging in her password.

Hotch watched the Pennsylvanian's less than expressive reactions. "What can we do?"

"Nothing, let's just hope it doesn't come to the worst." JJ smiled thinly, uncertain about involving her team once again in the mess State had created in her life.

Hotch stepped towards the desk, aware that they were at work and not in one of their homes. "You're stressed."

JJ met his warm eyes and smiled again. "I'm okay."

"You need a distraction." Hotch stated with a small smirk.

The sitting agent eyes suddenly sparkled in amusement. "What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner tonight, I'll cook?" The neatly suited profiler suggested with a raised eye.

JJ sat back in her seat, crossing her stocking covered legs across one another. "I thought we had a case?"

"Dinner once the case is done?" Hotch retorted quickly, forgetting his case briefing the previous evening as he looked into her shining blue eyes.

JJ smile widened as they stared at each other wantonly. "That sounds great."

The pair turned their attention to the doorway where Garcia was beaming brightly at the relaxed demeanours. "Good morning gumdrop, boss-man."

"Morning Garcia." Hotch nodded ignoring the gleefulness swimming in the technical analyst's eyes.

JJ stood slowly fully aware of her friend's amusement. "You're in early."

"I came in with Kevin, he had an early meeting." Garcia replied hiding her smirk as Hotch excused himself awkwardly.

"I'll see you both at briefing." He raised his eyes behind Garcia's head causing JJ to chuckle.

Garcia closed the door behind the exiting Unit Chief and took the seat opposite JJ's desk. "Sit sunshine."

JJ sensed the uncharacteristic serious tone in her friend's voice. "What's up?"

Garcia inhaled quickly and nodded as she begun to speak. "It's no secret that you and the boss-man have been sharing googly eyes recently and I for one am happy that you two are starting to get your acts together."

"But?" JJ raised her eyes expectantly.

Garcia frowned slightly. "But?"

The profiler smirked at her colleague's confusion. "I'm assuming there is a 'but.'"

The T.A. stopped to carefully choose her words as she approached a difficult topic. "But you have both been through so much lately and I want to make sure you're fully committed to making this work because loosing you could push him over the edge and it could ruin you. You said it yourself. I mean, you were really reluctant to even talk to him just last week and now..."

"Pen..." JJ attempted to stop her friend's rambling.

Garcia reached across the busy desk and took hold of the younger woman's hands. "JJ, I love you and I love Hotch, but both of your previous experience in the relationship department is iffy at best and there are external risks at chance here. Jack and Henry would be caught in the crossfire if you split and the team would be wrecked..."

"Garcia, Aaron and I are taking things slow. I want this to work and so does he. Trust me, I tried not to feel this way about him, I tried to keep my distance." JJ reassured softly.

Garcia tilted her head to the side and smiled. "How do you feel about him?"

"I guess I probably love him." JJ's eyes darted to their hands awkwardly.

Garcia squealed slightly before letting go of JJ's hands to clasp her own happily. "Good, I'm glad you realise that and have finally told him so."

"We haven't exactly exchanged the 'I-love-you's' properly yet. Well I haven't." JJ frowned at Garcia's enthusiasm.

"Why not?" The eccentrically dressed blonde demanded.

"It's only been a week, Pen. " JJ stressed adamantly.

Garcia shrugged her shoulders. "So."

"So I don't think it's the right time to..."

"Here you both are. What is up with the traffic in Quantico this morning?" Prentiss walked into the room without knocking, interrupting the conversation.

"Its craptastic, sweetie," Garcia nodded to the brunette before casting her eyes back to the silent blonde. "Why are you holding back?"

"Garcia, can we just drop this?" JJ begged quietly.

Prentiss looked between the two women before taking the only empty seat in the room. "Drop what?"

"JJ and Hotch." Garcia informed the curious profiler with a smirk.

Prentiss's eyes widened suddenly, in genuine surprise. "JJ and Hotch, seriously?"

"Pen!" JJ moaned while running a hand through her hair.

Garcia poked her tongue out, childlike. "Oh like it's a secret."

"I thought nothing was going on?" Prentiss turned to JJ accusatively.

JJ slouched down in her seat. "Nothing was going on."

"But something has changed." Prentiss pushed with a raised eye.

Garcia sniggered. "I caught them this morning."

Prentiss's jaw dropped. "You what?"

"We were talking and nothing happened." JJ corrected Prentiss's racing mind.

Garcia chuckled shaking her head. "Oh it looked more than just 'talking'."

JJ rolled her eyes at her friend's suggestiveness. "We were making dinner plans, okay."

"So have you and Hotch..?" Prentiss's voice trailed off suggestively as her eyebrows wiggled.

JJ shook her head at the unasked question. "We're taking things slow."

"Slow is good I guess." Prentiss shared a glance with Garcia.

"Slow is what we need." JJ replied confidently.

Garcia shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Slow gets old, real fast."

"Penelope." JJ groaned softly.

The technical analyst smirked coyly. "I'm just saying, maybe that dinner you both were planning could be a catalyst for quickening things up?"

"Don't we have briefing to get to?" JJ glanced at her watch as she stood.

Prentiss chuckled as they moved out of the blonde's office. "Avoidance is so unlike you, Agent Jareau."

"I'm going to briefing." JJ ignored the brunette's sarcastic mocking.

Garcia and Prentiss hung back as JJ made her way down the corridor. "Oh you can't get away from us that easily, Peaches."

JJ walked through the bullpen doors, leaving her two colleagues in the corridor alone. Garcia looped her arm through Prentiss's and sighed. "So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Prentiss asked innocently.

Garcia stopped them walking and turned so she could meet her taller friend's eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, missy."

Prentiss exhaled slowly, closing her eyes to compose herself. "I'll tell her soon, okay."

"Emily, she needs to know." Garcia urged quietly.

The brunette nodded and turned to face the bullpen. "I will tell her soon, I promise."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimed!**

**So, I kind of have this pairing that I sort of keep writing... **

**Hi to everyone still reading, let me know what you think!**

...

Three days later, a string of missing persons cases ultimately resulting in a chase through a thick dense wood in North Dakota and a delayed flight home, ended with Hotch cooking JJ a dinner at her house while their son's slept upstairs.

They sat on the floor in the blonde agent's living room, JJ clinked glasses with the smiling profiler's wine glass, after they finished a tasty Italian bean stew that the older agent had been cooking out for a few hours. "I have to say Agent Hotchner, you can make me dinner any time you want."

"I'm glad you liked it." Hotch replied softly as he kneeled to reach for her plate to take into the kitchen.

JJ placed her hand over his arm to stop his movement. "Leave the dishes."

"It'll only take a few minutes." Hotch argued weakly.

JJ gave a childlike pout. "But what about dessert?"

"I have a chocolate torte in the fridge." Hotch pointed behind him to the kitchen.

JJ raised an eye before lifting her fingers to trace his sculptured jaw. "Actually, I was thinking..."

Her words trailed off as their lips crashed together eagerly.

Hotch slowly coached JJ down to the carpeted floor, adjusting one of the pillows they had been sitting on, underneath her head so she was comfortable as their tongues danced in an intense struggle for dominance.

Pulling back slightly, Hotch grinned down as JJ panted below him. "I think I prefer your dessert suggestion."

JJ chuckled wrapping her hands around his neck to guide his mouth back to hers. "I often have good ideas, you know."

They started to kiss again in the same desperate need. Hotch's hand caressed the petite blonde's side under her black blouse while JJ's fingers massaged his head as they ran through his short black hair.

A sharp knock at the front door parted them quickly, the disappointment of having to break their contact, was evident on their faces as they sat up on the floor.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Hotch asked while attempting to catch his breath.

JJ shook her head while her eyes darted to the hallway door. Hotch stood first, holding his hand out for the sitting agent to take.

JJ followed the overprotective agent to the front door, allowing him the peace of mind to check and answer the door, which he did quickly. "Prentiss, is everything okay?"

Prentiss stared back at her relaxed looking supervisor standing in front of her wide eyed friend. "Hotch... oh I'm so sorry for bothering you guys. I'll just..."

JJ and Hotch exchanged glances as the brunette backed away from the door and awkwardly turned to go down the few steps that led to the pavement. JJ edged past the Unit Chief to catch her guest before she bolted. "Em, get back here."

Prentiss stopped on the last step and watched Hotch retreat back into the house to give them space, unbeknownst to the two women he hovered near the door, in case something was really wrong. "JJ, go back to your evening. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"You aren't sweetie, what's wrong?" JJ reassured quickly while she adjusted her crumpled shirt.

Prentiss sighed and shook her head. "Nothing... It's nothing."

"Em, you're a terrible liar." JJ smirked, seeing the nervousness in her older friend's face, she urged her on. "Emily!"

"Will and I had sex!" Prentiss blurted out loudly.

JJ froze on the top step as she stared down at the wide eyed brunette. "What?"

Prentiss groaned awkwardly while wringing her hands together. "I'm sleeping with Will. We had lunch after we drove you home from the hospital and I mentioned a film I wanted to see and he asked me out, I thought as friends but one thing led to another and we slept together and when you went to Pennsylvania we went out on a few more dates."

"I..." JJ blinked a few times unsure how to react.

"We're dating I guess." Prentiss bit her lower lip. "I should have started with that instead of the whole sex thing."

JJ struggled to find the right words as she stepped down onto the next step to get closer to her friend. "You're dating Will. My Will?"

Seeing JJ's confusion, the older profiler sighed in annoyance with herself. "Oh God, I'm a horrible friend, I know that. But I thought now that you're with Hotch... You're happy with Hotch right?"

"Yes, I just... You and Will?" JJ pointed to Prentiss with her hand.

Prentiss nodded slowly. "If you have a problem with it, I'll stop. We'll stop. There's a rule, I know that, you don't date a friend's ex, especially when there's a kid involved."

"Emily you and Will are your own people. I have no right to meddle in Will's life. I want him to be happy. It's just the idea of, you and Will." JJ shook her head in uncertainty.

Prentiss breathed in as she watched her friend mull over the news. "You don't seem angry."

"I'm not. I mean, I guess I want you both to be, you know, happy and if you make each other happy then that is..." JJ tilted her head to the side and grimaced at her discomfited response, "great?"

"Great?" Prentiss questioned in disbelief at the petite woman's unsure tone.

JJ scoffed at her own awkwardness. "This is weird for me. You're dating the father of my child."

"If it's too weird..."

JJ shook her head confidently. "I don't think it will be too weird, or I hope it won't. I'm with Hotch now and Will has his own life, it's just different and something... Well, I'll have to get used to it."

"You're not upset with me?" Prentiss asked hopefully.

JJ smiled warmly although her eyes still shone in uncertainty. "No, I don't think so. I mean have no right to be. Will's a good guy and I hope he makes you happy."

"He does." The Ambassador's daughter smiled shyly.

"Well then I guess we should hug or something." JJ grimaced at how strange the air was between them.

They hugged quickly, both sensing the others level of uncomfortable behaviour. Prentiss met JJ's eyes hesitantly. "I had to tell you."

"I'm glad you did." JJ smiled warmly. "I don't want this to be so weird."

Prentiss nodded in agreement. "I'm going to go. Sorry for interrupting your night."

"That's okay. I'll probably see you on Monday." JJ said softly.

Prentiss waved goodbye and turned clumsily before jogging to her parked car. JJ waited until the brunette pulled away before returning to her date for the night, who was washing up in the kitchen.

JJ smirked as she found Hotch drying a plate. "You tidy up too? I am a lucky girl."

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked softly.

JJ groaned, running her hand through her hair as they hovered in the middle of the room. "Prentiss and Will are dating."

Hotch nodded knowingly, after eavesdropping on the beginning of the conversation. "And you feel..?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders. "A little weird and guilty for feeling weird, I mean, Will and I have been over for a while now and I have you..."

"It's okay to feel weird about it. Prentiss is one of your best friends and Will is Henry's father, it's going to come as a shock." Hotch smiled reassuringly unnerving the blonde slightly.

"Yeah, I guess but I should be happier for them. At least I know Prentiss, she's been through so much and I love her so when she starts spending more time with Henry I won't feel as wigged out about it." JJ smiled thinly.

Hotch rolled his eyes in humour. "Uh-huh that sounded believable."

"It's selfish of me I know, but when the idea of Will dating anyone came up, my first thought was that I don't want Henry to have another mother figure in his life. I'm his mom and I don't want to share Henry's love with any woman even if she is one of my best friends." JJ sighed deeply.

Hotch chuckled quietly. "It's understandable but imagine how Will feels, in the last couple of weeks I've spent more time with Henry than he has in the last two months."

"I know but Henry's my baby." JJ pouted her bottom lip out slightly.

They both laughed lightly while drying the dishes, their night suddenly off-kilter after the interruption.

Once everything was back in its place, JJ led Hotch back to the living room where they sat on the close to each other on the couch, but not touching.

Hotch turned his head towards the deep in thought blonde. "Are you sure you're okay with everything?"

JJ met his eyes and nodded. "I'm fine, it's just a shock."

"I never had to go through this part of a break up."

JJ smirked at his dry tone. "We should just drop this conversation, its killing the mood."

Hotch reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "If that's what you want."

JJ nodded before leaning sideways and glanced up hopefully. Hotch bent his head forward to bring his lips to hers but before he could kiss the smiling blonde, the incessant buzzing from JJ's cell broke them a part.

"We're not catching a break tonight!" JJ frowned apologetically as she moved to grab her phone off of the table. "It's Will."

"You should talk to him." Hotch encouraged. "I'll get Jack and go."

JJ tightened her hold on his hand and shook her head. "No, it's our night together. This will only take two minutes then I'll switch it off and be all yours, okay?"

Hotch smiled affectionately as he watched the blonde compose herself as she clicked accept. "Will."

"JJ, erm Emily just called, she told me she talked to you..." His accent drawled out slowly.

JJ glanced at the patiently waiting profiler behind her. "Yeah she stopped by. I'm glad you both are happy."

"I wanted to tell you." The detective stressed.

"Now I know." JJ cringed at her awkwardness.

There was a slight pause before Will spoke again. "Nothing ever happened before we broke up. I'm not exactly sure how it even happened..."

"I never thought that you had an affair, Will." JJ shook her head, glancing at Hotch who was staring at her in curiosity.

"It's just when you told me about you and Hotch..." Will's voice trailed off accusatively.

JJ frowned at the allegation. "I couldn't have cheated on you either, Will."

"I know but I wondered and I just didn't want you to think I would have done something like that." He stressed quickly. "And I'm not dating Emily out of some kind of retaliation over you being with Hotch."

JJ sighed. "I know Will."

"I really like her." The blonde's ex admitted happily.

JJ smiled thinly, unsure why she was feeling a mixture of disappointment and relief. "I'm glad."

"I just wanted to call and check in." Will said finally.

"Okay."

There was another brief pause before a response occurred. "I'll see Henry on Sunday?"

"Sunday at eleven." JJ nodded in agreement.

"Bye." JJ hung up after Will's goodbye and switched off her cell phone.

Hotch rubbed her back in comfort while she remained sitting forward. "Jayje..."

JJ turned her head and smiled solemnly. "It's just Will and I never had the big blowout, you know. We weren't married so we didn't have to go through a messy and complicated divorce. We came to a simple solution that we were better apart and we agreed to remain friends for Henry's sake."

"You're closing an important chapter in your life." Hotch concluded softly, not wanting to seem as though he had a problem with Will's presence in JJ's life.

JJ leaned back on the couch, sighing happily as Hotch raised his arm to allow her to cuddle into his side. "Aaron I'm so happy with you, I am, I hope you know that."

"I do. I'm happy with you too." Hotch kissed the top of the blonde's head, unable to contain the grin that spread across his face as they sat comfortably together on the couch in silence.

...

**Okay so if you've read my fics, 'A change is gonna come' and/or 'Because love sometimes hurts' you'll know Will and Emily were the 'bad guys' in that story but for some reason I like their pairing and keep putting it into fics (don't ask me why), this is supposed to be an slight AU fic, no flying monkeys or anything, just random pairings and JJ's random and vague job!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimed!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and sticking with this story.**

**As always, let me know what you think...**

...

It had been four weeks since he said, damn the consequences, and kissed the woman he loved in her kitchen. Staring at his bedroom ceiling, the Unit Chief's mind raced over the last few weeks. So much had changed, so much was still at risk but he'd never been happier.

Turning, so he was propped up on his elbow, Hotch moved the blonde locks out of the way and kissed the side of JJ's neck. He pressed her back into his body, so their frames moulded perfectly against each other while their legs instantly tangled and arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Feeling movement behind her, JJ turned onto her back and opened her eyes, to see Hotch smiling down at her. "Hi."

"Morning." Hotch bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss onto the blonde's lips.

JJ raised her hand up so her palm cupped his scruff covered cheek. "So last night..."

"I had a good time." Hotch replied with a smirk.

JJ chuckled and bit her lower lip. "Me too."

The senior profiler nuzzled his nose into the blonde's neck. "I like waking up to you."

"Mmm." JJ hummed happily.

Hotch kissed the blonde's bare shoulder softly. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

"We had a great date at a fancy restaurant, a few drinks and some mind blowing sex. I think we're pretty good." JJ chuckled with a wide grin.

Hotch matched his partner's grin with deep dimples. "I think we're better than good."

"So?" JJ pursed her lips together tightly.

The Unit Chief chuckled again. "So?"

"Want some breakfast?" JJ asked lightly.

Hotch raised his eyes at the sudden question. "I don't think I have anything in other than cereal."

"I can eat cereal." JJ replied.

Hotch ran his hand up the blonde's back as she sat up. "Are you okay?"

JJ turned her head back and looked down at the grinning agent. "It's just... we've crossed the line."

"The line?" The raven haired man pursed his lips in amusement.

JJ shrugged, pulling the sheet tighter around her body. "Things can't go back to how they were."

"Is that what you wanted?" Hotch asked in concern with wide eyes, "for us to go back to how things used to be."

"No... I just... I really want this to work out." JJ smiled hesitantly.

Hotch returned the smile confidently. "I want that too."

"Good. I'm going to pour us some cereal." JJ reached for the Unit Chief's grey hoody to place over her head.

Hotch grabbed the petite woman's waist before she could pull the sweatshirt down. "You realise you don't have to cover up. The kids aren't here."

"You want me to walk around your apartment naked, while all of your blinds are wide open?" JJ asked in amusement.

He tightened his grip around the former liaison's thin waist and sighed. "Hey its one hell of a show, trust me."

"Aaron!" JJ exclaimed while swatting his roaming hands away from her body.

Hotch chuckled as the blonde stood, attempting to pull the grey hoody further down her thighs.

He listened as she wandered through his apartment and entered the kitchen before bothering stretching and then wrapped the thin white sheet around his waist and stood.

Humming to himself happily, the Unit Chief froze as he entered the main living area where JJ stood with a beetroot red face as her young son toddled through the doorway, followed by his father.

"Hello." Hotch choked out as he met JJ's wide, embarrassed eyes all the while Will attempted to control his expression.

Will nodded, his expression changing to slightly disapproving upon the sight of the indecent profiler. "I'm sorry for not calling on the way over here."

JJ groaned as she watched Henry climb onto the couch and reached for the TV remote, focused on finding the weekend cartoons rather than taking any notice of the awkwardness amongst the three adults. "You were supposed to have him till this afternoon."

"Something came up," Will began, "Emily's mom is in town."

JJ tugged the warm jumper further down her legs to cover herself. "Will, I'm happy that you and Prentiss are getting serious, but it's your day with Henry."

"I know that I don't get to see him that often with work and everything the way it is, but I don't think we should be talking about each other's relationships right now, Jayje." Will eyed the half naked profiler with the sheet around his waist accusingly.

Hotch pointed behind himself with a free hand. "I'm just gunna go..."

"So much for taking things slow." Will muttered under his breath.

JJ stared at her ex in annoyance. "At least I didn't sleep with Aaron on my first date with him."

Will looked down at the ground guiltily. "I think I should get going."

"I think that's for the best." JJ nodded in agreement.

The Southern detective stepped past the blonde to kiss their oblivious son on the top of his head before turning back to the agent. "Maybe things would be less awkward if we actually talked about it."

"You really want to have that conversation?" JJ asked in disbelief.

Will shrugged. "How about we all go to dinner one day next week? Just the four of us."

"The four of us?" JJ asked with a raised eye.

Will nodded slowly. "Yeah; You, me, Hotch and Emily."

"You want to go on a double date?" JJ blinked a few times. "That would be so weird, Will."

"Will you at least think about it and give me a text? I think we all need to clear the air. I know things have been a little tense between you and Emily and I know I haven't exactly loved the fact that you and Henry are spending so much time, here." He looked around the homey apartment with a slight frown.

JJ tilted her head and sighed. "I'll talk to Aaron."

"Great." Will swallowed nervously before vacating the home.

The blonde turned towards her still coated son and smiled thinly. "Let's get you settled, Bubba. Have you had any breakfast?"

"Nope." Henry shook his head while attempting to look over his mom's shoulder at the cartoon that was playing on the TV.

JJ kissed his forehead and smiled. "Okay, I'll get us some cereal."

As she entered the kitchen, Hotch rejoined his partner, fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "So, Will's gone?"

"Sorry for not forewarning you." JJ cringed as she felt her face still burning.

Hotch shrugged as he retrieved some bowls. "It's going to be a little strange for a while. Things are still new."

"Will wants us to go on a double date with him and Emily next week. How awkward would that be?" JJ asked rhetorically.

Hotch sighed slightly. "I think it would be really awkward but I think Will's right."

"What?" JJ met his eyes curiously.

"I think we need to move on for Henry's sake and for yours." Hotch started slowly. "If we don't do this now then it's only going to get difficult."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked in surprise.

He nodded slowly while wrapping his arms around JJ's thin waist and kissing her cheek softly. "Yes, I'm sure. Now let's have some breakfast."

Ten days later, Hotch found himself regretting his agreement to the dinner as he sat next to his girlfriend, still wearing her work outfit of a grey pencil skirt and white blouse after a late scheduled meeting and was sitting opposite his overly dressed brunette colleague wearing a tight red cocktail dress.

Will was wearing a formal black suit, while the Unit Chief was in his usual grey work suit and red tie, their appearances, something each were evaluating, as a lengthy silence prevailed for more than fifteen minutes.

Hotch sipped his water and took a glance towards the disinterested blonde on his left as she picked at her starter. Moving his free hand to JJ's knee, he squeezed reassuringly and smiled.

"You okay?" He mouthed silently, knowing Prentiss and Will were focused on their own plates.

JJ met the profiler's concerned eyes and nodded. "Maybe we should order some more drinks?"

"Yes!" Prentiss replied enthusiastically.

Hotch summoned a waiter quickly to the relief of the rest of the table. The waiter hovered patiently. "What can I get everyone?"

"I'll have a large glass of house red, please." Prentiss ordered instantly.

Will smiled at his date's enthusiasm. "Just whatever beer you have on tap."

"Hendricks gin martini with a twist." JJ stated in thanks.

The table looked at Hotch who was the last to order. "I'll be the designated driver."

"No babe, order a drink. We'll get a cab home and pick up the cars tomorrow." JJ insisted quietly, her hand stroking the back of Hotch's neck, oblivious to the look Will gave them.

"You're sure?" Hotch continued as JJ nodded eagerly in response. "Single malt scotch, neat."

The waiter nodded slowly and backed away to the bar. The small group exchanged brief smiles before concentrating back on their food.

Deciding enough was enough, when another stretch of silence over took the table, Hotch took a deep breath, before he placed his fork down onto the table. "So, maybe we should talk about what we came here to talk about."

"Yeah we probably should." Will agreed slowly.

Prentiss met JJ's eyes with a small smirk. "Not to make things any more awkward but, didn't we come here to talk about how not to make things awkward?"

"I think it's safe to say we failed." JJ retorted with an appreciative smile as she saw the waiter approaching the table with a tray of drinks.

There was a small chuckle of agreement until the waiter placed the designated drinks in front of everyone and left once again.

JJ took a long sip of her martini and sighed. "I love that you guys are happy. I am. It was a little strange at first but that was just because it was new. I just... Will, you only get to see Henry every so often with work the way it is at the moment and I don't want you to stop living your life but I want you to be a part of Henry's everyday life too."

"I am here for him." Will replied confidently.

JJ nodded in calmness. "You can't complain that Henry and I spend too much time at Aaron's when you're dropping Henry off only having spent a night with him after not seeing him for nearly two weeks."

"That's not fair." Will retorted tersely.

Prentiss and Hotch shared a glance while staying silent. "I know it's not, Will. But I feel like you're judging me and I get it. I know I work a lot too but I only go on team cases, I do no field consults and I do no training seminars. When I'm not working I want to be with Henry, Jack and Aaron. I don't want Henry and me to be all alone. I know we couldn't make it work but, Aaron and I are making it work."

"Henry only talks about his Jack-Jack and Hotch. Do, you know how that makes me feel?" The detective pointed to himself.

JJ tilted her head apologetically. "Henry knows you are his father Will. But he likes spending time at Aaron's. Henry has someone to play with and we all fun together."

"I just think maybe we should set some boundaries." Will explained in his southern drawl.

JJ scrunched her eyes slightly. "Boundaries? What kind of boundaries?"

"Well, Em doesn't stay the night when I have Henry." Prentiss choked on her wine and glared at her partner.

JJ turned to Hotch and rolled her eyes. "Henry wasn't just thrown into my relationship with Aaron."

"See, I knew it," Will groaned in annoyance, "you think this isn't permanent."

JJ straightened as her ex motioned between himself and Prentiss. "I didn't say that. I just mean that we eased both Henry and Jack into the idea of us whereas your relationship was more spontaneous."

"I think we need to take a breath." Hotch interrupted quickly.

Prentiss gulped her wine and nodded. "I think that's a good idea."

"I'm going to go to the ladies room." JJ stood hesitantly and rubbed Hotch's shoulder as he met her eyes in concern.

Prentiss watched the couple interact before standing. "I'll come with you."

...

**#awkward!**

**(up next Will and Hotch have a little talk)**

**Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimed!**

**Sorry for the long delay, again.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Prentiss followed the blonde agent through the bathroom door and hovered back as JJ leaned against the sink, focused on her reflection in the mirror.

Sighing, the brunette profiler adjusted her tightly fitted bandaged dress down her thighs. "I really feel over dressed."

JJ looked over her friend's appearance as she stared into the mirror. "You look great."

"I didn't realise you had a meeting otherwise I wouldn't have gone home to change." Prentiss added as she slowly moved to stand next to the blonde.

JJ closed her eyes tightly. "Right, the meeting."

Hearing her colleagues mumble, Prentiss frowned. "Was everything okay at the meeting?"

"No, not really." JJ shrugged.

"Oh." Prentiss blinked a few times unsure why she was feeling so awkward with her friend who had done so much for her over the years.

JJ turned to face Prentiss for the first time since they entered the bathroom. "I'm sorry for being confrontational out there. I really have no problem with you and Will."

"I know and I get it. You want Henry to spend time with Will. Last weekend, the thing with my mom, was my fault not Wills'. I didn't think you'd want Henry meeting my mother." Emily stated apologetically.

JJ took a few calming breaths and sighed. "Last weekend wasn't a big deal, Em, it's just Will used to spend every day with Henry and now he rarely spends more than a few hours a week with him. I sometimes feel like I'm raising my son with the nanny, I know I work too much as well. But I've got used to you being in my son's life as something more than his BAU aunt."

"I'm not trying to take your place, Jayje. But Will is feeling like Hotch is taking his." Prentiss added softly.

JJ nodded slowly. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about that. I get that Will is busy but I don't think there's any more I can do. It's up to Will now."

"I know and there isn't anything else you can do." The brunette smiled. "This is a learning curve for all of us."

JJ scoffed quietly. "Things are pretty strained out there."

"Yeah." Prentiss looked down to the ground.

"I've been asked to go back to the State Department." JJ blurted out quickly.

Emily's eyes widened. "Permanently?"

"Just for on a month's loan. There's some stuff going on." JJ replied vaguely.

Prentiss tilted her head slightly to the side. "Is it something to do with what the kidnappings?"

"Yes."

"Does Hotch know?" The experienced agent asked.

"No, not yet." JJ cringed. "I'm going to tell him after dinner."

"So you're going back to State?" Prentiss pushed.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and frowned. "I don't really have a choice. I was asked as a courtesy."

"Just don't get yourself kidnapped this time, okay?" Prentiss smirked.

JJ chuckled softly. "I'll do my best."

An awkward pause fell between the two women. "So what are we going to do about tonight?"

"I was planning on ordering another martini and a few tequila shots." JJ retorted in humour.

Prentiss leaned against the sinks. "JJ, Will really loved you, and he's feeling a little jealous about you and Hotch..."

The blonde interrupted her friend quickly. "Will and I will always have a connection because of Henry, Em, but he isn't in love with me anymore and neither am I, in love with him."

"I know that but he loves Henry and its killing him to see how close he's become to Hotch and Jack." Prentiss added.

JJ ran a hand through her blonde hair. "What do you suggest I do?"

"I honestly don't know." The older profiler responded. "I just want what's best for everyone."

JJ nodded in understanding. "We should get back out there."

...

Hotch and Will watched their respective partners manoeuvre through the tables towards the restrooms at the back of the restaurant.

As the two women disappeared, Hotch returned his focus back to the scotch in his glass. The feeling of the younger man's gaze on him, dragged the Unit Chief's eyes up to meet Will's serious expression. "Maybe this is the right time to get some things off of your chest?"

Will snorted at the older man's suggestion. "I don't have a problem with you, Hotch."

"I didn't say you did." Hotch retorted dryly.

"I have a problem with Henry being too attached to another father figure and the fact that after a month with my ex, you've far surpassed JJ's barriers, something that I hadn't even accomplished after nearly five years together." The detective admitted slowly.

Hotch nodded understandingly. "This situation isn't ideal for you, I know."

"I feel as though my family has moved on without me and I don't know how to fit in with the new arrangements." Will looked down into his glass dejectedly.

The profiler paused momentarily, feeling awkward at the younger man's openness. "We should work on that."

"What do you suggest?" The detective asked unsurely.

Hotch sat back in his seat and shrugged. "Henry isn't my son, Will. I love him, just as much as I love Jack and I'd do anything for him. But JJ and I are working full time, we go home to the boys every night we can after they've spent the day at school, preschool or with the babysitter. We have them all weekend and then we do it all over again."

"What's your point?" Will asked pointedly.

Hotch frowned sombrely. "No one is stopping you coming over to see Henry, especially when we're on a case. No one is stopping you from picking him up from preschool to take him for ice cream, or taking him for a day out on a Saturday."

"I don't want to intrude." Will took a sip of his beer before looking around for the two women.

"Then you need to decide what you do want. Blaming JJ and blaming me isn't going to get you more time with Henry." Hotch replied sternly.

"You think the way I'm feeling right now, is my own fault?"

"I do." Hotch smiled, as he watched the two female agents return to the table, and stood to hold out the chair for JJ.

JJ cleared her throat sensing the tension at the table. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"We were just clearing the air." Hotch replied with a soft kiss to his partner's cheek.

The blonde profiler eyed the older man suspiciously. "Oh really?"

"You know I don't think this was such a good idea after all." The silent detective tensed.

"Will." Emily and JJ hissed at the same time.

Hotch met the younger man's eyes and sighed. "I get it okay. When Hailey left me it took me a long time to adjust to not being able to see my son whenever I wanted. But I made the effort. For a good two months, the only time I saw Jack was when he was asleep and that was only after I managed to get Hailey's sister to let me in the house."

"Aaron." JJ placed her hand on the Unit Chief's arm supportively.

The profiler sighed as he continued. "Henry needs you in his life Will. I can never replace you just like Prentiss can never replace JJ in that little boy's life. I know you have a busy work schedule, so do we but the kids come first and we need to put whatever differences we may have aside in order to focus on them."

"My shifts are becoming more permanent now, I work four till midnight for the rest of the month. Maybe I could take Henry to preschool from now and pick him up before I go to work."

"He'd like that Will."

"The only reason I've been staying away is because I don't know where I stand anymore." He admitted reluctantly.

JJ raised her eyes accusingly. "Really, here I thought it was because of a certain someone."

"We have been spending a lot of time together, Jayje, but I don't want to get in the way of Henry and Will." Prentiss replied hastily, taking JJ's sarcasm as a dig.

"I know Em, Henry really does love you, you know. It's just going to take some adjusting for him to get to know you better and for me to come to terms with all the changes." JJ loosely entwined her fingers with Hotch's.

Will exhaled slowly. "So maybe one weekend, next month when I have some time off, Henry can come and spend the two days with me and Emily?"

"Sure, I guess." JJ nodded numbly, the headache that had been lingering being dragged to the surface as they continued to hash out custody plans.

...

JJ clung to Hotch's arm as she swayed while they waited for their cab to arrive outside the restaurant. Hotch bent his head down slightly so he could whisper in the blonde's ear. "Tonight wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I guess not." JJ pouted. "I wish sometimes that things had ended badly between me and Will so I could actually have justification to be pissed at him and keep Henry all to myself."

Hotch chuckled understandingly. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tipsy." JJ placed a finger to her lips to keep her obvious revelation a secret.

He laughed once more. "After we sorted out Henry's schedule you got a little quiet."

"Aaron, the State department is ordering me back so I can work with one of my former teams to profile a section of a terrorist group who's planning a very... bad thing." JJ blurted out drunkenly.

Hotch froze. "What? When did you find this out?"

"Earlier this evening, in the meeting." JJ sighed heavily.

"Do you have any choice in the matter?" Hotch demanded.

JJ scoffed harshly. "Right, choice... that indicates I have free will, which we both know I don't."

"Is it safe?" Worry emanated in the Unit Chief's voice while they hovered on the sidewalk.

"Sure, probably..." The blonde agent sighed while shrugging. "I don't honestly know."

Hotch wrapped his arms around the petite agent's waist and dragged her body into his, so her chin was resting on his chest. "I don't want you to go."

"You don't have a choice either babe, they want me, so I'll be going." JJ closed her eyes and pouted.

Hotch kissed her moist lips and moaned dejectedly. "How long do they want you for?"

"A month, maybe longer." JJ answered sombrely.

The profiler's arms wandered up JJ's back as she turned her head so her cheek was resting above his heart. "Will you have to leave the country?"

"No."

"Good." He breathed out a sigh of relief.

JJ manoeuvred out of his arms as the cab pulled up next to the couple. "It's not really, if I did have to leave the country then the terrorists would be farther away."

"JJ." Hotch's fearful expression brought the blonde out of her drunken hue.

Smiling weakly JJ began to walk to the cab. "I should stop talking before I land us both in jail."

Hotch grabbed her shoulders and dragged her into a heated kiss. Pulling away, JJ rested her body against his and moaned in contentment. "Take me home Agent Hotchner."

"My pleasure." Hotch kissed her forehead softly, attempting to quell the anxiety that was taking hold of his body, as he opened the taxi door for them both.

...


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimed!**

**Hi to everyone who is still giving this story a chance. **

**Let me know what you think **

...

Hotch leaned against the front door, closing his eyes tightly as he threw his go bag along the corridor with a defeated groan.

He'd been away from home over eight days on a horrendous case involving the deaths of several young children. The team were undermanned, exhausted and demoralised with JJ temporarily working at the State Department and Morgan being on his scheduled break to visit his family in Chicago.

It was also the first case that Jack had not spent his dad's time away at his Aunt Jessica's but instead stayed with JJ and Henry at the Jareau's home.

Listening for any sounds in the small suburban home, Hotch stalked further into the house to find it securely locked and dark.

The team hadn't arrived back to Quantico until well after 11pm and the last thing the profiler wanted to do was wake the entire house by ringing JJ's phone.

Placing the key JJ had given him early on in their relationship onto the key rack, Hotch kicked off his shoes, so they were in line with Henry and Jack's much smaller shoes by the door and gingerly stepped up the staircase.

Glancing into Henry's room, he was surprised to only find Jack occupying the small bed. Hotch crept further into the room and kissed his sleeping son's forehead after adjusting the covers so his little frame was tucked in tightly.

The long serving agent backed out of the cluttered room slowly before crossing the hallway to the master bedroom.

Loosening his tie, Hotch paused once more when he found an empty room. Frowning, Hotch listened through the quietness to hear his way to his partner of the last two months.

Glancing around the dimly lit room, his eyes landed on a sliver of light under the ensuite bathroom door.

Hotch stepped forward, shrugging off his jacket and undoing buttons as he edged closer to the door. He pushed it open slightly to see JJ submerged to her neck in a steaming hot bubble bath. Candles flickered around the edge of the tub and her eyes were peacefully closed.

Sensing his presence, JJ's head cocked to the side and her eyes slowly opened. A small smile flashed across her face as Hotch leaned against the doorframe with a wide grin. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"I don't have a habit of inviting just anyone into my bath with me." JJ retorted huskily.

Hotch chuckled hoarsely. "I'm glad to hear it."

He quickly undressed and slid in to the soothingly warm water behind the relaxed blonde, who slipped between his legs and wrapped the profiler's strong arms around her stomach tightly.

JJ turned her head, so their lips could meet in a heated wanton kiss. Moaning as they shifted into a comfortable position, JJ rested her head back onto Hotch's chest and closed her eyes once more. "You didn't call tonight."

"I didn't want to wake the house." Hotch replied while stroking her stomach and her sides with his fingers.

JJ mumbled something incoherent before clearing her throat with an inaudible gulp. "I'm glad you're home."

"Mmm, me too." Hotch breathed in the scent of JJ's freshly shampooed vanilla scented hair.

JJ lightly traced circular patterns along the profiler's hands and arms with her fingers as they lay in the soothing bath. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you on this case. I know how bad it was for you."

"I'm just glad you were home with the kids." Hotch pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's temple. "Is Henry still with Will?"

She nodded softly. "Will asked if he could spend the night, I couldn't really say no. He's been so busy with that drug bust case that Henry hasn't seen him since last week."

Hotch listened contently as she continued. "Jack and I had fun, though. We made dinner together which I burnt, so I ordered some pizza to eat while we had a Pixar marathon in our PJ's."

"It does sound fun." Hotch muttered as his hands began to explore the rest of JJ's body.

JJ groaned at the feeling of her boyfriend's hands grazing upwards. "I had a bad day at work today."

"Hence the need for bubbles." Hotch sat up slightly, bringing the petite woman with him, so he had more access to her entire body.

The younger profiler nodded absentmindedly. "I'm not supposed to talk about what happened."

"Then don't, just keep your eyes closed." Hotch prompted, grinning once more as she whimpered while he continued his exploration of her body.

JJ awoke in bed the next morning feeling more revived than she had in weeks and it was because of the man that was lying next to her. His face was pressed into the pillow while the rest of his body was spread out under the covers.

JJ smiled lovingly as she turned slowly onto her side to face him, doing her best not to disturb him when she moved his arm that was draped over her chest.

Quietly, her fingers itched forwards and rubbed the back of Hotch's neck but they quickly darted away as the alarm clock went off.

Hotch jumped slightly, unsure if it was the sudden movement beside him that brought him out of his restful slumber or the loud song. "Mornin'."

"Go back to sleep, it's too early for you to get up." JJ hushed him quietly.

Before her feet could touch the cool floor, Hotch's arms wrapped around her waist and dragged the tired agent back into his chest. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as his voice spoke gruffly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get ready for work and then I have to get Jack up and ready for school." JJ answered with a small smirk as she felt his body react to her close proximity.

Hotch growled as JJ wiggled against him. "Come back to bed."

"Aaron, I have to get up." JJ sat up to turn and kiss more passionately.

His hand ran down JJ's back slowly when she pulled back, to sit on the edge of the bed whilst putting her slipper socks on. "You're tense again. I worked hard last night to make you less tense."

"I'm sure last night was a real chore for you." JJ quipped sarcastically.

Hotch looked over her appearance as the stubborn agent stood. She was wearing her oversized redskins jersey and bright red socks, her hair was messy and her eyes were still misty with sleep. "Come here, I'll rub your shoulders."

JJ wavered slightly before shaking her head. "Aaron I have to jump in the shower and get ready for work."

"A shower sounds good to me." Hotch smirked as he pushed the sheets off his naked body.

JJ rolled her eyes and turned towards the bathroom door. "Get some more sleep."

"I love you JJ." He called out softly as she walked away.

She turned in the doorway and smiled brightly. "I love you too."

"Are you going to be okay today?" Hotch asked sincerely, after observing her reluctance that quickly crossed her expression.

JJ shrugged. "Sure, work just gets to me sometimes."

"I know." Hotch sat up and readjusted the white sheet so he was covered once more. "I'm here if you need me."

"I'll be fine babe. Now go back to sleep." JJ blew him a kiss before entering the ensuite bathroom.

Listening to the sounds of the younger agent brushing her teeth, Hotch gathered the sheet wrapped around himself and stretched before rolling out of the bed.

Stopping short of the bathroom door, he sighed at the sight of his exhausted girlfriend. As relaxed as JJ was last night, tension now ruled her small frame.

Before the profiler had left for the case, he'd planned to talk to her about the stress she was going through but as he watched her stare into the mirror while brushing her teeth, he could make out that her lithe frame had shrunk over the last two months.

Tying a knot in the sheets so the white linen stayed around his waist as he moved, Hotch positioned his body behind JJ and placed his hands on either side of her hips. "I'm going to talk to Director Sands today."

JJ's eyes widened suddenly. "About what?"

"You were supposed to be back with the BAU two weeks ago." Hotch explained softly. "You need a break from whatever State has you working on, besides, you're an FBI agent, you belong with us."

Turning in his hold, JJ held her toothbrush at her side and tilted her head. "Aaron, I'm so far down the totem pole that no matter what you did or said to Director Sands, he wouldn't give a crap."

"JJ, I hate seeing you this way." Hotch pulled her closer to him.

JJ nuzzled her nose into the crook of his throat. "I'm fine. Now what about that shower you suggested earlier."

"So, you're going to distract me off this topic by offering shower sex even though you already turned me down once?" Hotch raised an accusative eyebrow.

JJ smirked when their eyes met. "Will it work?"

"I see no reason why it wouldn't." They both laughed as Hotch dropped the sheet around his waist and dragged the willing blonde over to the shower.

...

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
